Friendship is a Family Trait
by StarLight9
Summary: After visiting Fangorn and the Glittering Caves, Gimli and Legolas go back to Minas Tirith. But they have chosen the worst possible time to return. Gondor's enemies are stirring, and the King and his son are in danger. Trouble follows.
1. Chapter 1

Friendship is a Family Trait

Disclaimer: Not mine :( I don't own everything I love...

Summary: Ten years after the Ring is destroyed, Gimli and Legolas have finished their trip to Fangorn and the Glittering Caves and go back to Minas Tirith. But they have chosen the worst possible time to return. Gondor's enemies are stirring, the King and his son are in danger, and soon everyone is in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Rated T for violence

Note: In this story I have assumed that Gimli and Legolas have spent ten years visiting Fangorn and the Glittering Caves. I know this is a lot, but for the purposes of the story Eldarion is nine and he doesn't know Legolas. You are free to consider this point an AU if you wish.

Part I

The Captain of the Corsair eyed the army of mercenaries he had hired. The group was quite big. The man was pleased. They would do the job.

The men were from Near Harad. A young man, probably their leader, stepped forward and bowed to the Corsair.

"Captain Dargmor. What would you wish us to do?"

"You know very well what the Corsairs of Umbar have always wanted, Mrak" Dargmor replied mysteriously. "Gondor." After observing the man's shock, the Corsair continued. "We have plundered this land for ages. We were planning on the big strike. We have assembled the army to march and destroy Minas Tirith, taking all of her riches to ourselves. We were close to success at the time of the Stewards." The pirate's gaze darkened. "Denethor tried to protect his subjects, but he wouldn't have been able to stand against us. But everything changed with the coming of this King of theirs. He is protecting his land well. Too well."

Mrak shuddered, suspecting what Dargmor would ask of him and his men. He couldn't ask him to do this. It was an impossible task. The Haradrim stared at the Corsair again, intent on hearing the order, although he knew very well what was coming.

"King Elessar must die."

The man looked Dargmor in the eyes. "Die? My Captain, I am afraid this is not as easy as it sounds. The King always travels with an escort…"

"I know," the pirate interrupted him. "But your men are much more than his escort."

"I could never enter Gondor with such an army! It would be stopped long before it has reached Minas Tirith!"

The Captain looked at his mercenary as if he was some small child, requiring special explanations about everything. "You will not enter Gondor. The King will come out." An evil grin appeared on his face. "We will use a bait. A bait he would not resist." Dargmor amusedly observed Mrak's questioning gaze and continued. "The King has a son."

"Prince Eldarion?" the man was beginning to understand.

"Precisely. And he travels with quite a smaller escort. One that could be easily dealt with with a dozen of men. You can take that many into Gondor unnoticed. Besides," Dargmor continued, "The child seems to dislike having guards. He often tends to ride too fast, leaving them behind." Obviously, the Corsair's spies had done their job quite well.

"And what do we get out of this?" the man questioned.

"You'll get a share of the treasure after we've taken Minas Tirith. And this is to get you started." Dargmor tossed a small bad to the mercenary. Mrak quickly opened it, greedily burying his hand into the golden coins.

"Go," the Corsair ordered. "Your first task is to take the King's son. Then you report to me."

---

"I can never believe I got into a cave under my own will!" Legolas was recollecting his experience and smiled at Gimli, who was walking behind him.

"I also can't believe that I spent years in that blasted forest. I never got used to the talking trees."

Legolas stared at him as if the dwarf had said something really stupid. "These were Ents, not trees!"

"The same." Gimli murmured, ignoring his friend's glare. "They have branches, they have leaves... anyway, they are _not_ supposed to talk. But you must admit that you liked the Glittering Caves."

"I will admit that they are better than other caves I've seen, but that doesn't mean a lot. I still don't like them." The elf lied. He actually liked the caves much more than he expected. They were beautiful indeed, and Legolas was always able to recognize and appreciate beauty. But he would never admit this to his annoying little friend.

Gimli also liked Fangorn, even though the Ents always scared him. He didn't expect he would have stayed in that forest more than a few weeks, at most months. Legolas didn't even think he would stay in the caves for more than a few days. That's why when they left Minas Tirith, they told Aragorn that they would return within a year. But they had stayed much longer.

The dwarf looked at his friend and noticed that the elf was staring somewhere ahead. "You miss him, laddie?" he asked.

Legolas nodded. "It's strange. I haven't seen Aragorn in only ten years. That's supposed to be like a single moment for me. But, it seems, since I'm spending so much time with you, my friend, I've started to perceive time the way mortals do."

"Oh, so now it's my fault." Gimli laughed. "But it's a good thing that you start thinking about time as a mortal. The less you think like an Elf, the better, as my father Gloin used to say." The dwarf chuckled as his friend rolled his eyes and shook his head in desperation. "I miss him too." he added softly.

A mischievous grin appeared on Legolas' face. "I even miss getting into trouble. My life was so boring these past ten years."

"What?!" Gimli was incredulous. "You mean that _I_ am boring?"

"No, not at all, my friend. That's not what I meant," Legolas smiled. "Maybe boring is not the right word. Let's say uneventful. But think about it. Our way was long and passed through some dangerous places, but we met neither orcs, nor trolls, not wargs. I'm not used to that."

It was Gimli's turn to smile. "That's true. I'm afraid to disappoint you, my friend, but I don't think we'll get into any trouble this time." Legolas gave him a questioning look and the dwarf explained, "I mean Aragorn is not a ranger anymore. He is a king, and I'm sure a king has better things to do than getting into trouble."

The elf grinned. "You obviously don't know Estel as well as I do. That human's bad luck is unbelievable."

Gimli suddenly started laughing. "It's funny," he said. "He told me that it was _your_ bad luck that always led the two of you into trouble."

"What? _My_ bad luck... I just wonder how _my_ bad luck _happened_ to appear right after I met _him_. Oh, I need to talk to that human." He gazed into the distance, his eyes suddenly turning sad. "I wonder if he remembers us. Human memory is so short."

Gimli stared at him. What a ridiculous thought. "Well, even human memory is not _that_ short."

"No," Legolas sighed. "I meant, does he still think about us. It's been ten years and we said we would return much earlier."

"Surely he does," Gimli replied cheerfully. "I'm sure he misses _your_ bad luck."

Legolas just shoved the dwarf aside and quickened his pace. The two friends were approaching Gondor's borders.

---

"Come on, Berehil!" Prince Eldarion called to his best friend, as he raced his black mare. The other child followed closely.

The two boys were laughing. They had managed to escape their escort again. Worried cries were heard at the distance, but the forest blocked their view of the escort. This only added to the children's excitement, and they raced their horses even further.

"Why does you father send these men when they never manage to follow us," Berehil glanced at the young prince.

"I don't know. I keep telling him I don't need an escort. Gondor is quite safe. And he never takes me outside." Eldarion sighed sadly. He was upset that his father never took him when he went to foreign lands. "I want to leave Gondor for a while, Berehil. To see the rest of the world."

The prince had no idea just how soon his wish would come true.

Suddenly an arrow whistled past him. The prince froze. "Get down!" he shouted at his friend. But it was too late. When he glanced back, Eldarion saw another arrow protruding from the boy's chest. Silently, the child fell from his horse.

"Berehil!" the prince screamed in panic. He felt a pair of hands take hold of him and lift him lightly. He thrashed and fought but without success. A heavy object was slammed at his temple, sending him into unconsciousness.

Mrak separated a few of his men that would go with him. "Stay here." He ordered the rest. "Make sure the escort doesn't follow."

The mercenary rode into the forest, holding the limp child's body. He just needed to leave Gondor. There was a large group of his men waiting for him. After he joined them, he could count the job done.

---

"Taken?" The news of Eldarion's kidnapping had shaken the King.

"I am sorry, my Lord. We did everything we could." The soldier bowed.

"Everything you could! You were supposed to protect him with your lives!"

"The prince raced far ahead of us. We couldn't reach him. When we got there, he was already taken. Some of the attackers were left to deal with us. They killed most of our men. Only the two of us survived."

Aragorn gazed at the two soldiers. They had both sustained quite a lot of injuries although none of them severe. The second soldier, however, was holding an unconscious child.

"Berehil's condition is very bad, my Lord." He said. "I fear the boy is going to die."

King Elessar gently touched the boy's forehead. Who would do such a thing to a child? And what were they doing to _his_ child right now?

He looked back only to see his own grief mirrored in a pair of blue-gray eyes deep as the ocean. The most devastating storm and the heaviest rain that had ever come to this land were nothing compared to the storm he could see inside these eyes. Aragorn gently lifted her chin, "I will find him, Arwen. I promise. I will go right now."

The soldier, holding Berehil, stirred uneasily. "My Lord, the child is dying. I'm afraid no one else can help him. But," the man hesitated, "the hands of the King are hands of a healer. Only you can save him."

The King stared at the boy. He knew that what the soldier said was true. Only he could save him. But he didn't want to lose a minute. His heart wanted to go and look for Eldarion. It was tearing apart at the delay. He turned to his wife as if looking for advice, but in her eyes he could see the same doubts, the same fears.

"I'll see to it that Berehil lives," he finally announced. "And then I'm going to find Eldarion." The King headed to the Houses of Healing.

"Estel," a soft voice stopped him and he turned back. Arwen's eyes were worried. "You know that the men who took Eldarion were after you."

Yes, he knew. His son was kidnapped because of him. And this knowledge was hard to bear. "I know. I am so sorry- "

"It's not that," Arwen stopped him. "I don't blame you. I just wanted to say," Arwen paused to swallow her tears, "be careful, Estel."

"I will." He gently touched her cheek. "I promise."

Everyone in the crowed that had gathered around was troubled. Except one. The spy grinned. So the King was going after his son himself. Their plan was going well so far. Captain Dargmor would be pleased.

---

"Should we go through the forest," Gimli murmured grumpily, as he stumbled on a tree root again. "As if I didn't have enough of Fangorn."

"That's the shortest way." The elf answered. "And the safest. We need to be careful. We are not in Gondor yet."

"And why, may I ask, do we need to travel during the night as well? It's dark, I can't see anything."

"We'll stop and make camp as soon as we find where."

Legolas stopped abruptly and lowered his head, as if listening to something.

"What? What's going on, lad?" Gimli asked, irritated that the elf didn't share with him what he had discovered.

"Shh," Legolas raised his hand, signaling the dwarf to be quiet. His face was concentrated on something. "Someone is weeping."

Elf and dwarf moved through the forest as quietly as possible. Actually as quietly as it was possible for Gimli since Legolas was making almost no sound. They stopped and crouched, looking at the men's camp through the branches.

"Do you see now why it is better to travel at night?" Legolas smiled. "Everyone you meet is asleep."

Indeed everyone was sleeping, except for the guard and a prisoner, tied to a tree. Mrak had managed to reunite with his people. Legolas could hear the weeping, but could not have a good view because a large rock right in front of the tree was obstructing the view. The elf rose cautiously, so that he could look above the rock. What he saw made his heart freeze.

A child? Who would take a child? The boy was no more than nine or ten years old. Legolas couldn't imagine that the child has done anything that had angered these men. In his heart the elf was certain that this boy didn't deserve to be prisoner.

Gimli also rose, wondering what his friend was looking at. However, he was still too short and couldn't look above the rock.

"What do you see?" he asked the elf.

"Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to bring you a box?" Legolas smiled at the old jest as the dwarf glared at him. "They are keeping a child as a prisoner. We should free him."

Gimli eyed his friend. "And how exactly, my dear all-knowing friend, do you know who is right and who is wrong in this case?"

The elf sighed. It was a just question. They were not dealing with orcs, these were men; there was no way of knowing if the captors were indeed evil. "I don't know, but I am certain that there is no evil in this boy. My heart tells me so."

"My heart tells me so." Gimli mimicked and shook his head. Those weird elves and their intuition. "So what do we do now? Do we take them?"

"No. They are too many. Besides," Legolas hesitated, "we don't want to kill them." Gimli was right. They didn't know if these men were truly evil. The prince would never have any doubts about killing an orc, but he wouldn't kill a child of Ilúvatar, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"What do you suggest?" Gimli asked.

"We can free the child quietly, without waking them up." The elf smiled at his friend. "I mean I can free the child quietly. You wait here."

"What about the guard?" Gimli didn't seem convinced.

"We can just 'put him to sleep'."

That irritating elf seemed to have answers for everything.

"How?" the dwarf asked. Legolas seemed to hesitate. So he hadn't planned everything. "I can sneak from behind and hit him in the head with my axe," Gimli offered.

The prince resisted the urge to burst into laughter only because he was trying to be quiet. "You can never sneak unnoticed Gimli. You make too much noise."

"And you can," Gimli was thinking, "But your bow and knives won't do any good." Suddenly a smile spread all across Gimli's face. There was something in that smile the elf didn't like.

"What do you propose?" he asked although he feared what he was going to hear.

"Well, obviously I can't do it because I'm too noisy. You can do it, but your bow and knives don't serve the purpose. This leaves us with only one option…"

Legolas' face paled a little as he realized what the dwarf was suggesting. "This is not going to happen. Gimli, I'm serious. There is NO way I am going to fight with an axe."

Gimli chuckled, "You want to save the boy, don't you?"

"Gimli, I would do anything, but not this!" But Legolas knew that his friend was right. There was no other way. Reluctantly, he took the dwarf's weapon.

Gimli almost doubled over laughing at the sight of the Elven prince holding his axe. "Oh, Legolas, it's such a pity your father can't see you right now. He would be so proud." Gimli was aware of Thranduil's dislike of dwarves. The elf just glowered at him, which made him laugh even more. "Just wait until I tell Aragorn about this," Gimli managed to say, "We'll have so much fun. We'll never let you live this down."

Legolas just grabbed the dwarf's collar and raised him above the ground. "You are _not _going to tell _anyone_ about this! Do you hear me? Anyone! Or else I'll make you a demonstration of how well I can use _my own_ weapons. And as a target I'll use a certain short creature with a long red beard!"

This threat only added to Gimli's mirth, so Legolas gave up and shook his head. "Dwarves." He muttered as he entered the men's camp.

---

King Elessar knew that his son's kidnappers actually wanted him, so he had decided to travel incognito. Dressed in his old ranger's clothes, he was waiting for his escort to assemble. The soldiers had taken off their Gondor uniforms, and looked like ordinary hunters.

The Queen approached. Her face was pale and troubled.

"Don't worry about Eldarion, my love. I won't come back without him. I swear."

"That is what I am worried about," she replied softly. "That you won't come back." Arwen didn't know if she possessed her father's gift of foresight, or she was just worried too much, which made her imagine things, but she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

She gave him a brief kiss, but pulled away quickly and turned her head, so that her shining raven-black hair fell over her face, concealing her tears.

Aragorn couldn't bear the sight of his wife's pain, but he knew there was no time to comfort her. He had spent enough time already trying to heal Berehil. It was worth it, the boy would live. But now he had to leave immediately.

"We will both come back. I promise." He said and rode into the darkness.

Arwen turned her beautiful eyes to the stars, praying to the Valar that what her heart was seeing would never come true.

---

Legolas stopped and quickly dropped to the ground, as the guard turned towards him. The man didn't seem to notice the intruder and walked towards the prisoner.

"Stop wining," he slammed the boy. "I'm tired of listening to you."

Legolas' heart rose with anger. He couldn't bear the sight of this man hitting the boy. He didn't know what made him feel so much for this boy. Yes, it was true that he could never stand it when someone helpless was hurt, but there was something else about this child. Something special that Legolas didn't understand, but it made him want to protect that boy no matter what. But he knew he had to wait. If he rose now, the child would see him and would probably react in some way, alerting the guard.

A pair of sad and angry gray eyes turned towards the guard.

"You killed my friend." The boy's voice was anguished, but strong and lethal. "You will pay for this, coward! You wanted me, why did you have to kill him?"

"I'll kill you as well if you don't shut your mouth!"

"You won't kill me," the boy answered boldly. "You need me."

The guard slammed the boy again and turned away irritated.

Legolas followed him closely. When he thought that the moment was good, he stood up quietly and raised the dwarven axe. He could only hope that the guard would not hear Gimli's suppressed laughter, which his sharp elven hearing could easily pick up.

The guard felt a heavy object hit the back of his head. He was unconscious before he could make a sound.

Eldarion's head hung down. The boy was weeping again, and had not noticed what had just happened. The young prince suddenly tensed, as he felt a hand block his mouth.

"Don't fear. I'm here to help you." Someone whispered. "I'll let you go. Don't make a sound."

Eldarion sighed with relief. He knew that sooner or later his father would find him. This was probably one of his men. The boy nodded. His bonds were cut.

Eldarion had to suppress a gasp of surprise as long golden hair spilled in front of his face. A pair of blue eyes, clear as a mountain lake, locked with his. This was certainly not who Eldarion was expecting to see. This was certainly not _what_ Eldarion was expecting to see.

Legolas smiled at the boy's shock, but he was no less surprised. The child was unusually handsome. Dark hair was falling around his noble face. There was some dignity in the proud gray eyes. He could almost swear that there was something elfish about this child. But now was not the time for solving mysteries. "We need to get out of here. We have to be quiet."

Eldarion just nodded and followed Legolas. The elf was surprised at how quietly the boy could actually walk.

"You are so good with the axe, my friend," a happy dwarf greeted them. "You should seriously consider changing your weapon."

Legolas shoved the dwarf aside and turned to Eldarion, "This is Gimli, the most unnerving dwarf you could ever meet."

"It's my pleasure to meet you." Gimli smiled and bowed respectfully

Eldarion stared at Gimli. He had never seen a Dwarf before. A Dwarf and an Elf traveling together? This was a most unusual pair. The name was not familiar to the prince. His father used to tell him about his friends a long time ago, when he was too young to remember. But as the years passed, the King lost hope of seeing his friends again. Talking about them was too painful.

After carefully inspecting Gimli, the boy turned his gaze towards his savior. The elf also bowed and introduced himself, "And I am Legolas, son of Thranduil."

Eldarion knew that it was his turn to introduce himself. But an image of his mother came to his mind.

"_Be careful, ion-nin." Arwen had said once. "Your name is not safe outside Gondor."_

"_Don't worry, Nana," the boy had answered. "Ada would never let me go outside Gondor."_

But now he was outside his kingdom. Yes, Eldarion was sure that the two beings that saved him were not a danger to him. But he also realized that this was his chance for adventure, to take another name, to be someone else. He knew the tales of his father's past. The King had had a lot of different names, a lot of different identities. The prince had always longed to experience such a life. Not to be the prince of Gondor anymore, but just a ranger, wandering through the wilderness. A smile came to his lips. He was about to tell his new friends to call him Strider, when he got another idea.

"And my name is Berehil," he was going to honor his friend's memory by taking his name. "I am from Gondor," he added. Then he suddenly turned to Legolas. "You are an Elf!"

The prince of Mirkwood was surprised. "Have you seen an Elf before?" Most common people had never seen Elves and didn't recognize them.

Eldarion smiled. His mother was an Elf. His two uncles, Elladan and Elrohir, were Elves. He had never seen his grandfather, Lord Elrond, who had sailed to the Undying Lands before he was born, but, in spite of that, he had seen plenty of Elves. "I have heard tales," the boy answered simply.

"Why were you taken, Berehil?" Legolas asked the boy.

"I don't know." Eldarion lied. He was sure that these men wanted something from his father.

"I heard you tell the guard that they couldn't kill you because they needed you. Why do you think they might have needed you?"

"I have no idea," the prince answered again. "I just supposed they needed me since they had kept me alive so far.

Legolas wasn't satisfied with this answer. He knew that the child was hiding something. But he also knew that whatever it was, there was nothing evil about this boy. So the elf decided to let his new friend keep his secret. And yet he wanted to know what was so special about this boy. What made him look so noble? And, most of all, what made Legolas feel such a deep friendship towards a child he had just met? The prince was determined to solve the mystery.

---

Experienced hands were tracing the tracks from the fight, trying to read them. Keen gray eyes were scanning the area, discovering every clue. The man was kneeling on the ground, concentrated on the battle that was fought several hours ago, but was coming alive in his mind. His clothes were old and worn out, they were sewed at some places where they had been cut by a sword or a knife. Old blood stains decorated them, especially near the patches. His dark cloak didn't look any better. The hood was down, revealing black locks of unkempt hair falling freely around his handsome, but troubled face. One would never think that this was the King of Gondor and Arnor.

Strider, ranger of the North, was back.

"My Lord, what do you see?" one man from the escort approached. Aragorn sighed. He preferred to travel alone. He would move much faster and would attract less attention. But Arwen would have none of that. Finally, he had agreed to take an escort, so that she wouldn't worry that much.

"They have gone that way," the King pointed into the forest. "Four people on horses left with Eldarion. But there is something that bothers me," he paused and looked at the ground again. "The tracks are too easy to follow. As if they wanted to be found."

Aragorn picked up a branch broken by a horse's hoof. He was certain it was left there on purpose. He looked at it, letting the memories flow back to him.

"_They have gone north!" the young ranger was exited that he had been able to pick up the tracks._

"_Estel, something is not right." Strider gave his golden-haired companion a questioning look. "The tracks are too easy to read. I think they have been left here on purpose," Legolas continued. "It's a trap."_

_The young man was disappointed. He was proud that he had been able to interpret the tracks, and it turned out that they had been left there on purpose. If anyone else had said this, he would have refused to believe. But this was Legolas. In spite of his disappointment, Estel was glad that the Elven prince was with him. It was a trap indeed and he wouldn't have found this out by himself._

"I wish you were here, mellon-nin." Aragorn whispered. "I need you." He signed and tried to get the memories out of his mind. There was no use to think about the past. Legolas and Gimli had said that they would return within a year. Ten years had passed. Surely, they had left for Valinor long ago. They had apparently decided to go without saying a last goodbye. That thought hurt. A lot. But there was nothing he could do about it. He had long ago given up the hope to see his best friend again.

"My Lord?" one of his men interrupted his thoughts.

"It's a trap," the King answered. "I'm sure of it. But we have no choice. We need to find Eldarion. We just need to be very careful." Aragorn mounted his horse and rode forward.

---

"How could a mere boy escape from a whole troop of men!" Dargmor was furious as Mrak brought him the news.

"My Captain, we believe that he was aided by someone. I sent some of my men to look for him. The rest are waiting in the forest ready for attack in case the King arrives."

Dargmor suddenly grinned. "The King _will_ arrive. One of my spies just returned from Minas Tirith. The King himself will look for his son. You are quite lucky that I received this good news. Otherwise I don't know how I would have accepted the child's escape," Dargmor glared at Mrak. "Go back to your men! Bring me the King alive if you can." The Corsair thought for a second. "But if you think it would be too much trouble, just kill him. In any case, don't let him get away! Do you understand?"

Mrak nodded and smiled darkly.

---

"So you are traveling to Gondor?" Eldarion was relieved that his companions would escort him home. At the same time he was a little bit disappointed that his adventures would end. But he didn't want to worry his parents, and, most of all, he didn't want his father to go and look for him. He knew he was being used as a bait.

"Yes," Gimli answered. "We are going to visit a friend of ours. A very good friend. Haven't seem him in ten years."

"Why haven't you seen him for so long?" the boy asked.

"Well, of course, it was all the dwarf's fault," Legolas smiled. "He insisted on staying quite long in these caves of his."

"As far as I remember," Gimli corrected, "you didn't mind staying in the caves. Besides, we stayed much longer in Fangorn."

"You liked Fangorn!" Legolas protested.

"Alright, I'm sorry I asked," Eldarion smiled at the pointless argument. But then his eyes turned sad.

"What's wrong, Berehil?" Legolas immediately noticed the change in his companion.

"I'm just afraid that my father will go and look for me. I don't know what my kidnappers would do to him." The child voiced his fears.

Legolas gazed into the deep gray eyes. "Your father must be a good man, Berehil, to have a son like you. I hope that nothing ill befalls him."

The elf looked away. He couldn't believe how close he felt to this child he had just met. This was the third time in his long life that he had befriended a mortal in such a short time. Actually, he had never befriended an elf that fast. When elves met, they had centuries ahead to get to know each other and let their friendship flourish. With mortals time was so short and relationships were growing and developing much faster.

His thoughts drifted back to the first two mortals he had felt close so soon after meeting them. The first was a human child he had met in Imladris. Little Estel had instantly found a place in his heart. The second was a dwarf. The elf looked at Gimli and smiled at the memories. There were so many prejudices at the beginning, but they had become friends in spite of them. Now Legolas was glad that he could call this dwarf a friend.

---

Aragorn was riding in front of his men. Arwen had asked him not to ride first for this might suggest their enemies that he was the King. He knew she was right, but letting another one lead instead might make the man seem to be the King and endanger his life. Aragorn would never let any of his men die instead of him. He knew that it was their duty to protect him with their lifes, that he was important and Gondor needed him, but still King Elessar wouldn't want anyone to sacrifice his life to save him.

Aragorn couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling that someone was watching them. He was staring at the forest, trying to make out what was hidden in the trees, but he couldn't see anything.

He stopped abruptly and leaned backwards, so that an arrow coming from his right passed just in front of his chest and stuck into a tree.

They were ambushed.

---

"Look at the Elf," Gimli elbowed Eldarion, an irritated expression on his face. Legolas was walking slightly ahead of them, his gaze focused somewhere in the distance. Gimli knew that look. "He always laughs at me that I sleep too much. It is totally not fair. These Elves can sleep and dream as they walk. No wonder that when it's time for sleeping they are wide awake."

Eldarion tried to look surprised at the new information. He decided not to correct Gimli that this was not completely a substitution of sleeping. After all he was not supposed to have any knowledge on the subject.

Legolas had left his mind stray into the beautiful realm of Elven dreams.

"_Legolas!" a child's voice called to him._

_The prince turned around and smiled at the eight-year-old boy. There was a hint of sadness in the usually cheerful gray eyes. "What is it, Estel?"_

"_This tree is so pretty," Estel pointed at a tall tree. "I wish so much to climb it, but it has no branches near the ground and I can't." the child looked down. "All Elven children can climb it," he said softly. "Why can't I?"_

_Legolas sighed. He could understand how hard it was for a human child to be raised by Elves. He was sure that Estel was much more skilled and agile than any human of his age, but among Elves he would always look clumsy. "Do you want to climb much higher than all of the other children?"_

"_Yes! Can I?" There was such hope in Estel's gray eyes. Legolas smiled. This child deserved his name._

_The prince raised the child with ease and put him on his back. "Hold on to me!" he ordered and started climbing gracefully, as if he was carrying nothing. The elf grabbed the last branch and jumped to the top, his heart overfilled with joy as he was listening to Estel's laughter._

"Legolas?" a child's voice called to him. The prince needed a second to realize that it was not a part of the dream. Who was calling? Was it possible? Estel? He turned around to see a pair of gray eyes looking at him. The prince smiled slightly and somewhat nostalgically. It was not Estel. Estel didn't exist anymore. He was replaced by King Elessar.

"What is it, Berehil?" he asked the child.

"Gimli told me that you are from Mirkwood. This means that you are a Wood Elf." Legolas nodded, quite surprised at the boy's knowledge. "So you should be able to climb trees well?" The prince was surprised again. Most people didn't even know that Elves were more skilled than them.

"Yes, I am able to climb trees." He replied.

Eldarion looked at a tall pine-tree. "This tree is so pretty. I wish so much to climb it, but I can't. Will you help me?" Legolas stared at the boy, completely shocked. His confusion increased even more as the boy turned to him his gray eyes. These eyes were so pleading and so full of hope.

Legolas raised Eldarion to his back. "Hold on to me!" he said and starting climbing gracefully, listening to the boys merry laughter.

"Elves," Gimli murmured. "They can never stay with their feet firm on the ground. And now he is corrupting the poor boy."

Legolas reached the last branch and cautiously eased the boy onto it. "Be careful, Berehil. It's a long way down." Then he turned his face east and froze. His blue eyes suddenly grew larger and his face paled.

A party of orcs was running in their direction.

**To be continued…**

_Some language notes__ (I've used only pretty common words, but just in case):_

_Ada -- father, Nana -- mother, ion-nin -- my son, mellon-nin -- my friend_

_A/N:_

_First of all, this story is dedicated to everyone, who encouraged me to write again. This includes ArodieltheElfofRohan (Hannon le, mellon nin!), Calenlass Greenleaf, A Whisper In the Wind, fair rider, Kalisona, Luinthien, Eadestre as well as anyone who was too lazy to review :)_

_You have no idea what this poor chapter went through. I have worked on it for some time when my computer died. Fortunately, the information on the hard disk was saved, and the story wasn't lost. I thought that I could finish it when my computer is repaired, but then I learned that it will take a long time. So I worked on this story at random computers, mailing it to myself, the next day downloading it on another random computer, working another couple of minutes, then mailing it to myself again, downloading it again at a third computer, etc, etc. If this hadn't happened, this chapter would have been posted at least 2 weeks ago, possibly even earlier. Anyway, I don't know how long it will be until I post my next chapter, but I'll do my best._

_Right now this story might not be as dramatic as my previous one, but we are getting there :D_

_Finally, I love reviews, and I sincerely love all my reviewers ;D (Well, this was a hint ;), alright, I'll just say it: PLEASE REVIEW!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: There is a very brief flashback, in which Aragorn remembers a moment from my first story, "When Hope is Gone". If it makes no sense to you just ignore it. The two stories are not connected in any way, so you don't need to have read it to read this. I didn't actually mean to include this, but I just spontaneously typed it while I was writing the chapter, and it seemed to fit. Besides, more than half of my reviewers on this story have read my other story, so I thought I could keep it. I apologize to those who haven't read my first story, you don't need to, and I don't plan to make any future reverences to it. Anyway, it's just a couple of lines, and the rest of the story should be clear to everybody._

Part II

"Gimli!" Legolas shouted, as he quickly descended down the tree. "Get off the road!" He jumped down lightly and took Eldarion off his back. "Orcs coming."

The three friends ran into the forest and hid behind a rock. Gimli chuckled. "Legolas, could you tell me how it happened so that we meet orcs, when we don't have our bad-luck-bringing human with us? Maybe it's _my_ bad luck this time?"

"Not at all," the elf smiled. "But it's not mine as well. We didn't come across any orcs before we met Berehil."

"Oh, I see. So all humans have bad luck? Elven logic is unbreakable."

Eldarion was confused, "Are you saying that the orcs are here because of me?"

"No," Gimli answered. "It's just that the Elf can't have a trip without getting into trouble, and he always blames the innocent humans around him."

"Be quiet," Legolas whispered. "They are coming."

"Oh, are they?" Gimli sounded amused. "How convenient."

Legolas shoved him aside. "Be quiet, Dwarf!"

"Should we fight them?" Eldarion asked. The child was quite excited. He had never been in a real fight before.

Elf and Dwarf stared at him. "We?" Legolas asked in shock. "There is no 'we'. I hope to avoid fighting, but if we can't, Gimli and I will fight them. You stay here."

"No!" Eldarion protested. "I can fight. I can help you!"

"You are just a child, Berehil! You are _not_ going to fight!" Legolas was incredulous. Were all humans so insane and willing to get themselves killed all the time? He thought it was just Aragorn, but obviously all humankind shared that trait.

Eldarion was disappointed. Fighting seemed so much fun to him. His memory took him back to the times when he was very little and his father still used to tell him stories about his friends. The King had two friends who always used to argue who the better warrior was. So every time they fought, they made a competition who would kill more enemies.

"Legolas, please, let me fight!" the child asked. "We can even have a competition. We can count the number of orcs we kill and then compare the results."

Gimli and Legolas exchanged a surprised glance. "Where did you get that idea from?" Gimli asked.

"I don't know." The child answered. "It just seems to me a natural thing to do."

"Natural or not, you are not fighting." Legolas repeated. He suddenly quieted, as the orcs appeared on the road where they were standing minutes ago.

The orcs were going to pass by, when one of them stopped and sniffed around. "I smell something," he said and grinned. "We are not alone."

"Great," Gimli murmured. "They smelled us."

"Us?" Legolas raised an eyebrow. "They might have smelled _you_, my friend. I don't think they smelled _me_."

Gimli just silently glowered at him. "Berehil, don't you sometimes feel the urge to punch that Elf?"

Eldarion chuckled. "So we are fighting!"

"_You_ are not fighting!" Legolas almost shouted. "Come on Gimli! Let's not wait for them here. Let's meet them on the road and not give them a chance to find Berehil."

The two friends rushed into the fight. Legolas fired ten arrows before they reached the orcs, each of them finding its target. When the orcs were too close for shooting, he pulled out his twin blades and swung them in deadly arcs. Gimli swung his axe and rushed among the orcs, leaving a path of dead behind him.

They had started the battle well. The two warriors had managed to surprise their attackers and kill a lot in the very beginning. Now a few orcs had remained, and Legolas and Gimli almost saw the victory.

Legolas turned back and cut an orc's throat. But what he saw made him stop in dismay. Eldarion had picked a dead orc's sword and had entered the battle.

The elf blinked, hoping that his eyes were deceiving him. That crazy little human. So it was true. All human children were completely insane and never thought about their own safety. At least all human children Legolas had known.

"_I said no!" Elladan repeated, his tone leaving no room for objection. "Estel, you are not coming to the hunting trip with us!"_

"_Why not?" the nine-year-old child asked. "I can hunt! I learned to shoot with a bow."_

"_I don't care." His elven brother stated. "It's dangerous!"_

"_It's dangerous for you as well!" the boy protested. "But you still go!"_

"_We can protect ourselves, but you can't! You are not coming and that's it!"_

_Anger and disappointment shone in the proud gray eyes. "You have no right to decide what I can and can't do!" the child shouted and rushed back inside._

_Elladan sighed. "This human will be the death of me."_

"_Yes," Elrohir agreed. "I don't know what we did that Eru decided to punish us with such a brother."_

"_You are being unfair," Legolas commented. "Would you prefer Estel to be any other way?"_

_The twins turned to him in unison. "No!" they both replied and the three elves smiled._

_The three hunters went back to the house to get their backpacks with food and supplies. Then they mounted their horses and rode into the forest._

_They had ridden for about six hours, when Elrohir felt something behind his back move. Surprised, he stopped and took off his backpack. The three elves watched in shock as it opened by itself, revealing a smiling child._

"_Estel, are you mad!" Elladan shouted. "What are you doing here?"_

"_What am I doing here…" the child thought for a moment. "Well, considering how much time you would lose escorting me to Rivendell and coming back here, I think I am coming with you." Estel's voice was confident and victorious._

"_No, you are not coming!" Elladan stated. "There must be another way."_

"_Alright than." Estel smiled triumphantly. "Let me hear the other way."_

_Elrohir stirred, "Well, we can't actually go on. Estel took my supplies out and now there are four of us with food for only two."_

"_That's not a problem," Estel countered. "Elves don't need that much to eat."_

"_The trip will be long," Elrohir replied._

"_There will be no trip!" Elladan said. "We are all going back."_

"_There is no need for that, Elladan," Legolas stopped him. "Take my supplies, Elrohir," he handed his backpack to the dark-haired elf. "The two of you can go to the hunting trip. I'll take Estel back."_

"_Are you sure?" Elladan asked and Legolas nodded. "Alright then. But be careful."_

_The blond elf smiled. "What could happen, we are not that far from Rivendell."_

"_Knowing the two of you, everything could happen," Elrohir replied, picked Estel, and handed him to Legolas._

"_No!" The child screamed and kicked his brother. "I'm not going back!"_

_Legolas held him, "I'm sorry Estel. You'll go hunting when you grow up."_

_The child didn't reply, angry at his elven friend. They rode back._

_Just minutes later, Estel's anger disappeared completely. "I'm sorry you missed all the fun because of me, Legolas." He muttered._

"_Missed all the fun?" the elf smiled. "Don't you think I'll have much more fun with you?"_

_A mischievous grin suddenly appeared on Estel's face. "I have an idea. We can go to our own hunting trip without them!"_

_Legolas laughed. "I don't think so. We are going back."_

"_Why?" the child asked. "We don't need to go to a long hunting trip. Just today." The child's big eyes were full of hope. "Please, mellon-nin. Just for a few hours."_

_Legolas sighed. "Do you realize that Lord Elrond will hang me if he learns that I've been spoiling you like that?"_

"_Who said he would ever learn about it?" Estel smiled, already knowing that he had won. "Hannon le, Legolas."_

_The elf turned his horse back and rode into the forest._

_As it might be expected, they merely survived that adventure and Elrond wasn't happy at all._

Legolas smiled at the memories, but tried to take them out of his mind. He had to concentrate on the battle now. Eldarion was fighting an orc. The elf was actually surprised at the boy's technique. Moreover, the child was quite quick and agile. His disadvantage in terms of physical strength, however, was apparent.

The elf didn't wait to see if Eldarion was going to win this fight or not. He just raised his bow and shot the orc. Two angry eyes flashed at him.

"Why did you do this!" Eldarion shouted. "I could have killed him myself!"

"I'm sure about that!" he shouted back. "Now get out of the battlefield."

Legolas turned back, when he suddenly noticed than an orc had raised his bow. His heart stopped in horror when he saw where the foul creature was aiming. He threw a knife at him, but it was too late. The arrow was already fired, flying straight to Eldarion's heart.

"Berehil!" Legolas shouted in alarm. The child turned and his eyes widened in horror. There was no time to react.

Suddenly, Eldarion felt something knock him down. He fell on the ground, feeling some weight on top of him. He felt something wet and sticky on his back. He touched it and looked at his hand.

Blood?

He was not injured. Whose blood was it?

Eldarion rolled over to see what has knocked him down. He froze in horror when he saw the arrow stuck in Legolas' chest.

---

Aragorn ducked to avoid another arrow. "The archers are hiding in the forest!" he shouted at his men. "Get them out!" He fired several arrows in the trees, took out his sword and ran towards their attackers. He quickly killed two of the archers, but then an unusual event attracted his attention.

One of his men was wounded in the leg. He suddenly dropped to the ground and didn't move. His eyes were closed. The man had no other wounds. Aragorn quickly looked around and noticed that an unusually high number of his men were already down, and almost none of them had severe injuries. His mind came to the dreadful conclusion.

"The arrows are poisoned!" The King shouted at his men. "Don't get yourselves shot! Even the slightest injury may kill you!"

Aragorn was quite surprised at the potency of the poison. It was taking effect fast. He quickly dropped to the ground, letting three arrows fly above him. Then he rose and lunged at one of the archers. The mercenary took out a sword and the two men engaged in a fierce duel.

With a quick move, Aragorn cut through the man's stomach. The archer gasped and fell down. The King bent down to do the final blow, when the dying man suddenly took an arrow out of his quiver and stuck it in his arm. Aragorn immediately pulled it out and brought the tip close to his face. Besides the familiar smell of blood and metal, he could sense something else.

The arrow was poisoned.

Aragorn could only hope that he has pulled the arrow fast enough, so that the poison hadn't entered his blood. His hope soon disappeared, however, as he felt uncomfortable lightheadedness.

No, this was not possible. He couldn't die. He had promised Arwen to return. To return with their son. For a second his thoughts drifted to Legolas. He hadn't even managed to say a final goodbye. But his friend was in Valinor now and would probably never learn what had happened to him. And he probably didn't care, otherwise he wouldn't leave him like that.

Then he thought about his son. What would happen to Eldarion now? Would he ever manage to get away? Or would he die like him?

A horrific image from the past came to his tormented mind. Once again he saw himself locked in the dark cell in Mordor, hoping that his best friend would open his eyes one more time.

"_I was afraid you've left me." He said when Legolas finally woke up._

"_Human memory is remarkable, my friend," the elf replied. "How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not going to leave you? I told you I can't."_

"Why did you leave me, mellon-nin?" he whispered, as he fell to the ground.

---

"You are quite lucky that you were moving when the arrow struck, laddie," Gimli commented, while he was cleaning his friend's wound. "The arrow didn't go deep and the lung isn't punctured. By the way, I killed twenty-three." He said triumphantly.

"Then you win this time," Legolas muttered. "But it's only because I was injured and didn't fight until the end."

"Oh, yes." Gimli chuckled. "You should be happy you got injured. That way you have an excuse."

Legolas glared at the dwarf and Eldarion just stared incredulously. So they had really used his idea and made a competition?

The elf gasped. Gimli was cleaning the wound carefully, but he didn't manage to do it in the most painless way. "Leave it to a dwarf to tend on your wounds," Legolas whispered. "You might get in one piece at the end, but you'll die of pain before that."

"Ungrateful Elf," the dwarf murmured unhappily. "Maybe I should leave you to take care of your wounds yourself."

"Maybe in that case I have better chances of survival," Legolas jested, earning himself a glare from his friend.

"May I try?" Eldarion asked. "I know how to tend wounds."

"You?" Gimli asked surprised. No, he would never leave this boy, who probably wasn't ten yet, to take care of his wounded friend. "Berehil, that Elf might get on my nerves from time to time, but I certainly don't want him dead."

The young prince seemed offended, "I know how to do it! My father is a healer, he had shown me what to do. I have helped him with the wounded warriors."

"Let him try," the elf said. "I doubt anything could be worse than you, my friend." Gimli reluctantly moved away, murmuring indistinguishable phrases.

Legolas was quite surprised at how gentle and thorough the child was. So he was telling the truth. He really knew what he was doing.

"You shouldn't have done it, Legolas," Eldarion spoke while he was bandaging the wound. "The arrow was for me. I made the choice to fight. You should have left me bear the consequences." He looked sadly at the elf. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. I still don't know why you did it."

_I wish I knew_, Legolas wanted to say. He still couldn't understand what made him want to protect this boy so much. To keep him safe. To fight for him. To die for him. "No, I'm happy I did it, Berehil. It is you who shouldn't have done it. You should have stayed hidden. That was foolish."

"It was not!" Eldarion said almost angrily. "I know how to fight! What happened doesn't prove anything. It's not my fault that the orc fired that arrow at me. It could have happened to anyone."

"You are not ready to go into battle and fight!" Legolas replied. "You can't fight well enough yet."

"I can!" Eldarion shouted. "My father has taught me how to fight. And he is the best swordsman in Middle-earth."

Legolas sighed. Of course, almost every little boy believed that his father was the best in everything. But he had to break the childish illusions. The boy had to face the truth that he was not ready to fight. "Berehil, your father is not the best swordsman in Middle-earth. And you need some more training before you go into battle."

"He is!" Eldarion stated, firmly believing his words.

"It's natural for you to think that way. But he is not. I don't know him, he might be very good, but I'm sure he is not the best. You probably believe your father is the best in everything he does. You probably think he is the best healer in Middle-earth-"

"Yes!" Eldarion replied immediately. "My father _is_ the best healer in Middle-earth."

The elf sighed again. It was exactly as he thought. "Look, Berehil, I know it is hard to accept it, but you must. For your own safety you should have a realistic idea of your and your father's abilities. I told you I don't know your father and how well he fights with the sword, but I know several men who surely fight better than him."

"Oh, you do?" Eldarion raised an eyebrow and stared at the elf.

"Yes. For example our friend, the one we are going to visit in Gondor. I am absolutely sure he fights better than your father."

"That's not possible." Eldarion stated simply.

"Should we do a fencing match between the two of them when we get back?" Legolas suggested.

Eldarion got really angry. Why didn't Legolas believe him? He was telling the truth. "Your stupid friend is no match for my father!" The boy shouted.

Now it was Legolas' turn to get angry. He rose, grabbed Eldarion's tunic and pulled the boy closer to him. "You don't know my friend! Don't speak about him like that!"

Eldarion pulled away. "And you don't know my father." He whispered. The child turned and walked away. Finally, he sat on the ground, a few paced away from the two friends, his back turned on them.

Gimli observed the whole scene. "Leave it to an Elf to talk to a child." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

"Well, you've been a child such a long time ago. You have obviously forgotten all about it and can't imagine how a child feels."

"Oh, you think so? Maybe you could have done better, Master Dwarf?" Legolas looked at him. "Then why didn't you try?"

"It was so interesting and educating to watch you, my friend. It's like having a lesson: 'How you shouldn't talk to a child'" Gimli laughed and jumped to the left to avoid his friend's fist, flying in his direction.

---

Aragorn slowly opened his eyes and tried to rise, but his hands and feet were bound. He took a look around. All of his men were lying bound on the ground, and some of them hadn't woken up yet. So it hadn't been poison. It had been just a sleep-inducing drug. Obviously, their captors wanted them alive.

Why? What did they want? Aragorn suddenly realized why they had been attacked. Their captors wanted King Elessar. They didn't know if he was one of them, so they had to be questioned.

He observed his captors. From the looks, clothing, and accent they seemed to be from Near Harad. But what did they want? Gondor had had problems with the Haradrim before, but this people have never tried anything serious. The King was sure that these men were only mercenaries. Apparently, there was someone behind all this. But who?

An hour later all Gondorians were awake. Mrak came close to one of the men. "Tell me," he asked, "who is the King?" The man just shook his head and Mrak kicked him. The Haradrim leader rose and eyed all of his captives. "One of you is King Elessar. You will tell me who! I will kill you one by one until you do!"

Aragorn shuddered. He couldn't leave his men die because of him. But he couldn't admit that he was the King either. Who would save Eldarion then? His son needed him. Arwen needed him. And now Gondor needed him. If he and Eldarion were killed, the line of Kings would be broken forever. He was responsible for his people and couldn't leave them.

Everyone was silent. Mrak frowned. "So you won't tell me? Who wants to be the first one to die? If I kill all of you, I'll sooner or later kill the King. Is this what you want? Is this what your King wants? He seems a coward to me. I don't see why you still protect him."

He crouched close to a young boy. "Would you let this child die instead of you, Elessar?" he said loudly. "Can you live with this? Do you have no conscience?" He looked at the captives. No one stirred. "Obviously you don't." Mrak grabbed the boy's tunic and raised him up.

Aragorn's heart was tearing apart. This boy couldn't die instead of him. He had to tell that he was the King… but that would be a betrayal to his people. Aragorn almost wished that one of his men would speak and spare him the decision. But no one did. Their loyalty was too strong.

One of the mercenaries came to Mrak and placed his knife at the boy's throat. "Should I do it, my Lord?"

Mrak raised his hand. "No. It's too fast. I want it to last longer. I want Elessar to remember it. I want it to haunt him for the rest of his life."

It did.

Mrak looked at the boy, various methods of slow killing running through his mind. When he finally picked a way to kill him, his face brightened.

He made a sign to a tall and bulky man, who came forward, bringing a piece of rope tied in a ring. The ring was about a man's head in diameter. But was strange thing about it were the knots. There were about ten equally spaced knots on the rope. Aragorn stared at the device. What was its purpose?

The tall man placed the rope around the boys head. It fitted loosely. The young man paled and tried to pull away. "Please don't," he whispered, but Mrak didn't seem touched. "Don't ask me," he said. "Ask your King. It all depends on him now. He seems to care about his people a lot," the Haradrim grinned.

Aragorn knew that the man was doing everything possible to distress him, and he shouldn't give in, but he couldn't be indifferent. How could he? He was starting to suspect the purpose of the knots, and this only added to his agony.

The tormentor put a wooden rod through the rope ring and rotated it, making it tighter around the boy's head. He rotated it again, and the knots started to sink in his head. The young man cried out softly, but the Haradrim continued to rotate the rod. The boy's face turned white as snow, and his lips went blue.

"Stop it!" Aragorn shouted. "There is nothing we could tell you. King Elessar didn't come with us. He stayed in Minas Tirith."

Mrak approached and kicked him fiercely. "How dare you lie to me! Do you want to be the next one to die?"

Actually he did.

Mrak leaned closer. "We know for sure that the King left Minas Tirith. So don't lie to me anymore," he hissed.

His words surprised Aragorn. How did they know that he had left Minas Tirith? Was there a traitor among his men?

After a signal from Mrak, his man turned the rod several time. The knots sank deeply in the skull. Soon the boy dropped dead.

Aragorn felt his heart break into pieces.

"Next one!" Mrak grinned and approached another boy.

Why did he have to choose the youngest ones? Aragorn had already seen that the Haradrim leader was no fool. He obviously didn't want to accidentally kill the King. He would probably never learn it. No, he wanted to kill King Elessar after he had learned his identity. Besides, if an older man was killed, the captives could easily lie that he had been the King. Finally, Mrak knew that the death of the young ones was more effective.

Aragorn knew that his heart wouldn't take another sight like this. "There will be no next one," he stated. "I am King Elessar."

Horror shone in all of his men's eyes.

"You are the King?" Mrak turned to him.

"You don't need to lie to safe me," one of the Gondorians suddenly spoke. "I am the King."

Aragorn was shocked. He couldn't let this man sacrifice his life for him. He was about to protest, when he heard another voice. "Stop it, both of you! I am King Elessar!"

"I am the King! I am King Elessar!" voices were coming from all directions. Every single man claimed to be the King of Gondor. Aragorn's eyes filled with tears at this display of loyalty.

Mrak was furious. "Quiet, all of you! Quiet!" The voices didn't stop. He gave Aragorn another kick. "You think you are very smart, don't you?" He considered him responsible for what happened. "Well, let me tell you something. You are not in the position to be smart. I don't know if you are the King or not, but you will pay for this. I'll make sure you suffer."

Mrak looked at his men. "Give them a good beating. All of them. Maybe this will teach them some reason." He glanced at Aragorn and grinned. "And take special care of my favorite."

---

The Corsairs had assembled. They were all exited. A raid was coming. Everyone was listening intently to Captain Dargmor.

"The King is either captured, or will be soon," Dargmor spoke. "Prepare for war"

An ecstatic cry greeted his words.

---

Legolas woke up as a hand gently touched his forehead. He was so used to this situation – he was injured after another misadventure, and Estel was caring for him. He opened his eyes and smiled at his friend.

Two worried, gray eyes greeted him. _Fool. Of course it is not Estel_. "What are you doing here, Berehil?" he asked surprised.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Eldarion said softly. "I was afraid your wound might have gotten infected and I came to check if you have fever. Fortunately you don't. Are you feeling any better?"

Legolas smiled. A real healer. "Yes, I'm better, thank you," he replied.

The boy looked down. "I am so sorry, Legolas. I'm sorry for how I spoke to you. You risked your life to save me, and this is how I return the favor." He sighed. "And I am really sorry for what I said about your friend. I am sure he is a great man if he has a friend like you."

"You don't need to apologize," the elf said. "You were right, I don't know your father. I have no way of knowing if he is the best swordsman."

Eldarion raised his head and grinned. "Maybe you are right. We should organize a fencing match between your friend and my father."

These words made Legolas smile. _Should I tell him that my friend is the King of Gondor? No, I don't want to intimidate him. It will be a good surprise when we arrive back_.

The young prince looked at his friend. _Should I tell him that my father is King Elessar? Surely he has heard about the King. No, not yet. For the first time I am not the Prince of Gondor. I can be just me_. "I'll be looking forward to the fencing match," he said instead. "Although I'm sure who is going to win."

"Me too," Legolas smiled.

They were both right.

---

Arwen listened worriedly to the news. This was not possible. She couldn't deal with this.

The Corsairs of Umbar were invading Gondor. Now, when the King was gone. It was not hard to figure out that this was not a coincidence.

The Queen was greatly troubled. Every minute she was thinking about her son and her husband, and the dreadful omens she had seen in her dreams. And now this. Entire Gondor was in danger.

Arwen took a piece of paper and started writing a letter. He had to know. Only he could help her now.

Gondor was at war.

**To be continued…**

_Sorry that it took so long to update. It was impossible to post this sooner, but I'm sure I would have posted it much later if it weren't the wonderful reviews I got on the first chapter. Thank you!_

_Once again, the memory with Mordor is from my previous story, I apologize to everyone who hasn't read it._

_Note: When the Gondorian boy is killed with the rope with the knots, this is an original Ancient Egyptian method. I didn't invent it._

_I wish I could promise that the next update won't take that long, but unfortunately I can't. I'm going to a ski trip and I won't be back before Dec. 31. My computer access up to now was limited, there it will be nonexistent. I'll try to work fast when I come back._

_Actually this chapter was initially planned to be a little bit longer, but then it would have ended at another place with a really evil cliffie, so I decided against it. I guess this could be my Christmas present for you :)_

_Thank you one more time for the great reviews!_

_Merry Christmas!_

10


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Are you sure you can walk?" Eldarion looked carefully at his wounded friend.

"I'm fine," Legolas smiled to his young healer and stood up. The child was amazed. The elf was hiding his injury so well, one would never think he was wounded.

"Right," Gimli rolled his eyes. He knew his friend too well to believe him.

"We may go on, but you will tell me immediately if you need to rest," Eldarion said, his tone commanding.

"Alright, I will," Legolas agreed.

Gimli chuckled, "Berehil, let me teach you something about Elves. They are amazingly stubborn, especially that one. He will never tell you if something's wrong with him, or if he needs to rest."

"Then we stop to rest every hour," Eldarion said firmly.

"Every hour?" Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I don't need to rest that often."

"Well, I don't trust you to tell me when you need to stop, so we are going to stop every hour, and that's final," Eldarion stated and started walking. Gimli and Legolas exchanged an amused glance – the child was acting as if he was the leader of the trio. But even stranger was the fact that they obeyed without asking questions. The boy was a natural leader.

After several hours of walking and resting, the elf suddenly dropped to the ground. His friends turned in alarm. "Are you alright?" Gimli asked worriedly.

"Be quiet." Legolas said softly with his ear pressed to the ground. "There is something unusual going on."

Eldarion and Gimli were worried, but didn't ask anything and kept quiet while their friend was listening. Finally, Legolas raised his head. "Men are crying. A lot of men at the same time. And other men are shouting at them, but I can't hear what." His voice was troubled.

"Well, I don't hear anything, so they must be far away." Gimli said, not noticing that Eldarion had suddenly paled. "They shouldn't be a problem for us."

His elven friend didn't seem convinced. "I think we should check what is going on."

Gimli shook his head. "This is a conflict between men, lad. We don't know the reasons, we don't know who is involved, we don't know anything. I see no reason why we should be interested in it. Please, don't tell me your heart is talking to you again."

"Actually it is," Legolas smiled.

"I agree," Eldarion spoke suddenly. He feared that something might have happened to his father. "I have a feeling we must check what is going on."

Gimli stared at him, "Berehil, please don't tell me you have elven blood and your heart can talk as well!" Eldarion blushed slightly and the dwarf continued, "I'm seriously worried that you are exposed to that Elf's bad influence."

Legolas shoved him aside, "Leave the child alone. He is right, somebody is in trouble and might need help. I am going to check what the situation is and come back. You two wait here."

"_You_ are going _alone_?" the dwarf was incredulous. "You are injured!"

"I am not going to fight," the elf replied. "I am going to watch. I am the only one who can be quiet enough," he grinned at his friends.

"I can be quiet!" Eldarion protested. "Can I come with you?"

Legolas shook his head. "I'm going alone. It won't take long, I promise. I'll just take a look and come back." He headed towards the voices, ignoring Gimli's protests about how stubborn Elves were.

The Elf reached the men's camp and climbed a tree to take a better look. He suppressed a cry as a wave of pain passed through his chest. Legolas sat on a branch and watched.

Those men had captured a group of hunters and were mercilessly beating them. The Elf took a brief look at several hunters, but there was nothing distinguishable. Legolas focused his attention on the captors.

"You will learn how to talk to our master!" one of them shouted at a young man as he kicked him. "You will learn how to tell the truth!"

Legolas stared in shock. This was the guard he had hit with Gimli's axe! He suddenly realized that he had seen those people before. These were the same men who had captured Berehil! And now they were holding those hunters. The prince felt that they were up to something. And, as far as he could tell, this something wasn't good.

He had to tell his friends. He had to go now. Legolas jumped from the tree, ignoring the pain, and ran back.

"You may beat us as much as you won't, but you'll never break us," Aragorn said softly but confidently as Mrak approached him. He spoke seconds after Legolas had left.

The Elf was completely focused on getting back and didn't hear him.

---

Arwen was looking through the window, her gaze lost somewhere in the distance. Her fingers were playing nervously with the long sleeves of her ethereal green dress.

Three days had passed since she sent the letter. She should have received a reply by now. And every single day the Corsair army was getting closer to Minas Tirith.

The door opened suddenly and a servant rushed inside without even knocking. He was obviously in a hurry.

"My Queen," he paused to catch his breath. "He is here."

Arwen rose immediately and rushed towards the palace entrance. She stopped and sighed with relief as she saw the tall, black-haired man waiting for her.

His wife was next to him. She was a beautiful woman in her early thirties. Her long white dress was decorated with light blue flowers. Cascades of golden hair were falling around her slim shoulders. She bowed respectfully as Arwen looked at her.

The Queen's gaze shifted back to the man. "Captain Faramir," she nodded. "I am glad you are here."

"Lady Éowyn and I came immediately after we received your letter," The Steward of Gondor replied. "I hope it is not too late."

"The Corsairs are coming." The Queen's voice was worried. "They had gathered 15 000 men. You are in charge of Gondor's army in my husband's absence." Her gaze darkened.

"We will find a way to counter them, my Queen," Faramir tried to comfort her. "You shouldn't worry."

But Arwen's worry had nothing to do with the Corsairs.

---

"Are you sure this was the same man?" Gimli asked.

"Yes!" Legolas replied impatiently. "I don't attack someone with a dwarven axe every day. I remember him. These were the men who were holding Berehil."

"So now they have my father." Eldarion whispered, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"You think one of the captives is your father?" the Elf asked.

The child nodded, "He has come looking for me and they have captured him."

"But Berehil, they were holding a whole group of hunters," Legolas reasoned. "Maybe they have nothing to do with your father."

The young prince, however, knew very well that the King would leave with his escort. "My father would go looking for me with some of his friends."

"These men were a lot." Legolas pointed out.

"My father has a lot of friends," Eldarion replied simply and looked at the elf, his eyes begging his friend to trust him and not to ask further questions.

Legolas sensed that the child was hiding something, and he didn't want to push him. Obviously, Berehil had a good reason to believe that his father was held captive, but didn't want to share it. "Alright then," he said. "I'll ask you one question and you must tell me the truth. Is there a reason why these men might want to capture your father? You don't need to tell me the reason, just say yes or no."

Eldarion thought for a second, considering his answer. "Yes, there is. There is a very good reason," he finally said. _My father is the King of Gondor_. He decided not to tell the reason aloud.

Legolas nodded in understanding. "Then you are coming with me. We are going to take a look at the camp. You'll see the captives and tell me if your father is one of them. If he is, we'll decide what to do. Gimli, you wait here."

"What!" the dwarf was incredulous. "You are not going to leave me behind this time!"

Legolas sighed, "We want to be as quiet as possible, my friend. We are not going to do anything, we'll just check if Berehil's father is there. If he is, we'll come back here and make a plan together."

Gimli glanced briefly at Eldarion and pulled the elf aside. "Legolas, I don't like this. Berehil said that those men had a reason to capture his father. Maybe he has done something to them and they want revenge. We don't know who is right."

"That's true," Legolas sighed. "But somehow I'm sure that Berehil's father is a good man."

Gimli shook his head in desperation. "I have no choice but trust you, my friend. Your heart has always given you a good advice. I hope it's right this time as well. Just be careful."

The elf smiled at him and walked to Eldarion. "Let's go," he said.

Elf and human moved silently through the forest. Once again Legolas was surprised at how quietly the child could walk. When they finally reached the camp, he ignored the pain in his wound and helped the boy climb the tree and eased him on a wide branch.

Legolas looked down in dismay. The captors were still beating their prisoners. What was the purpose of this cruelty? "Take a good look, Berehil," he said softly. "Tell me if you see your father."

One of the captives gasped in pain after a fierce kick in his stomach. Eldarion stared at him in horror. He knew the man. He was a member of the royal escort. "This man is a friend of my father's," he whispered.

Legolas nodded slightly. So Berehil was right. His father must be here.

A lot of the "hunters" were moaning under the cruel treatment, but Eldarion could neither see, nor hear them. His entire attention was fixed on one single man.

"Ada!" Eldarion would have jumped from the branch, but Legolas grabbed him instinctively.

_Ada?!_

The child had used the Elvish word for "father".

Legolas was stunned. There was only one explanation. But this was not possible.

And yet, why not? Legolas suddenly realized that it was not only possible, but it also totally made sense.

This explained everything. The nobility he sensed in the child, his ability to move quietly, his skills with the sword, his healing abilities, the big gray eyes, the kidnapping. Everything.

But, most of all, it explained the deep friendship he had felt towards this child from the very beginning. It was as if friendship was inherited, passed from father to son.

Legolas moved his gaze at the direction the child was looking although he was sure what he was going to see.

Eldarion was thrashing and trying to get away from the elf's grip. It was hard to restrain the young prince, but it was much harder for Legolas to restrain himself.

"We will free him, Eldarion." He whispered. "I swear."

---

"So the Queen had sent for the Steward," Dargmor had just heard the spy's report. "We should have dealt with him before I sent my men to kidnap the Prince. But that's alright, that won't save Gondor. My fleet will be upon Minas Tirith very soon." He tossed a bag to the spy. "That's for you."

"Thank you, my Captain," the man accepted the gold. "But you know very well that there isn't a greater prize for me than to see Elessar dead."

"I know," Dargmor said. "But I'm just curious. Why do you hate him so much?"

"You wouldn't understand," he replied.

"Alright then. I don't care, as long as you are loyal to me."

"I am loyal to every enemy of the so-called King," the man replied darkly. "Do you have any further orders for me?"

"Go after Mrak. He made a mistake once, he can easily make it again. If he is unable to capture King Elessar, or if the King gets away, find him. You know what to do."

"I do," the Gondorian grinned. "You can trust me, my Lord. I never make mistakes."

---

Eldarion stared at his friend in disbelief. How did Legolas know his real name? Obviously the elf knew his father. The young prince gazed into the ocean-blue eyes.

And then he knew.

"I'm sorry, Legolas." He whispered. "You were right. Your friend _is_ the best swordsman."

They both watched in horror. For some reason, the men were crueler to Aragorn than to the other prisoners. Did they know that he was the King? But what did they want then? It was hard for Legolas to resist the urge to shoot a man as he kicked his friend in the back.

"Stay calm, Eldarion," he said softly. "We can't attack them. They are too many. But the main problem is that they may easily kill the prisoners if they see us." He paused. What he was going to say pained him greatly. "We have no choice but to wait and watch."

Eldarion understood the reasons to stay, but it was hard to just stand and watch how those people were torturing his father. Anger shone in the gray eyes as Mrak approached.

"How is my favorite prisoner?" he grinned at Aragorn. "Are you still inclined to cause trouble?"

The King raised his face and looked boldly at the Haradrim. "Always." he replied, his voice cold as ice. "I would do anything possible to harm you."

"Fool!" Mrak kicked him in the face. "Will you never learn what's good for you?"

Legolas looked down, his eyes wet. _My silly stubborn human. You haven't changed at all._

One of the Haradrim picked up a huge tree branch and slammed it at Aragorn's head, causing both Eldarion and Legolas to gasp. The King fell limp on the ground.

"Should we leave him now?" he asked.

"Not yet," Mrak replied. "Beat him some more. I want him to feel real pain when he wakes up. He'll regret talking to me this way."

"I want that man dead," Eldarion whispered.

"I'll personally kill him," Legolas said darkly. Hatred and desire for revenge weren't typical for the fair creature, but Mrak was really pushing his luck.

Soon the Haradrim were finished and left the lifeless body lying on the ground.

"We should go back and get Gimli," the elf whispered. "Then we'll see what to do next."

They got to the ground and ran back. Eldarion was surprised when his friend stopped and spontaneously embraced him.

"Legolas?" he asked, wondering what has happened.

"You are his son," the elf whispered.

Eldarion smiled slightly in understanding and they both ran forward.

The dwarf was relieved to see his friends back. "What took you so long?" he asked and turned to the boy, "Was your father there?"

"Yes," Legolas replied instead of him. "Eldarion's father was there."

"Eldarion?!" Gimli stared at the boy as if he was seeing him for the first time. "But this… this means…"

"Exactly," Legolas replied, knowing what his friend was trying to say.

Gimli blinked several times, trying to absorb the new information. "But this would mean that Aragorn is held captive by those men." The elf nodded.

The dwarf stared incredulously at his friends. "Then what are you waiting for?!"

He grabbed his axe and rushed into the forest. Legolas and Eldarion ran to catch up with him.

---

"I'll go and prepare the battle plans," Faramir said. "We can defend Gondor, my Queen. I won't let the Corsairs take Minas Tirith. I promise." The Steward of Gondor turned and left the room.

Éowyn didn't follow him immediately. She understood a lot better the reason for the tears in Arwen's eyes.

"Don't worry about him, my Queen. He will come back. I am sure of it."

Arwen gazed into the compassionate eyes. Suddenly she saw in Éowyn something she hadn't noticed before. However, the realization didn't surprise her.

"You loved him, didn't you?" she asked softly.

"I did," Éowyn admitted. "It's hard not to. But then I realized that this was not his path," she smiled sadly, lost in memories. "Neither was it mine. I found my path." She gazed affectionately at the way Faramir had gone. "And he found his." She added as she turned towards the Queen again.

"But this is where this path led him," Arwen whispered brokenly. "To death."

"No," it pained Éowyn to see that despair. "Not death." She wondered if she could offer Arwen any hope. Of course she could. There was still hope. "Aragorn is the greatest man I've ever known," she said. "I'm sure they won't kill him that easily. And he will certainly find your son. They will both come back. I firmly believe it."

"Thank you," Arwen said, willing to believe her words.

Éowyn smiled and left after her husband.

---

"Of course, we had to let the Elf choose our hiding place," Gimli murmured grumpily. He wasn't happy at all that they were staying on top of a tree.

"That's the best spot to watch the camp and remain unnoticed," Legolas reasoned.

"Right," the dwarf didn't seem convinced. "I bet you just wanted revenge on me for making you fight with an axe."

"Well, I was able to fight with an axe, but you needed help to climb the tree. This means that Elves can do what's typical for Dwarfs, but you can't do anything elvish."

The dwarf glowered at him, "And I'm happy I can't."

Eldarion was already used to his friends' constant arguments and just ignored them. The young prince observed the camp carefully, trying to pick up any conversation.

The beating of the prisoners was over at last, and they were lying bound on the ground, most of them unconscious.

One of the men approached Mrak. "What do we do now?" he asked. "Do we leave and take them to Dargmor?"

"Not yet," Mrak answered. "We don't know for sure that the task is complete."

"This is their leader," Eldarion explained softly. "His name is Mrak. He was one of the men who attacked us in Gondor." He paused, trying to push away his tears as the image of the arrow stuck in Berehil's chest came back to his mind. "One of the men who killed my best friend."

Legolas put his hand comfortingly on the child's back. "We won't let them kill again, Eldarion."

"We don't know if we had captured the King." Mrak continued.

"But you said –"

"I said the King has left Minas Tirith. It's quite possible that several parties left to look for the child. He could be in another group."

"So what should we do?" the man asked.

Mrak considered his options for a moment. "You'll stay here with ten more men. I'll take the rest and patrol the area and see if we could find someone else. The prisoners are beaten up and bound; you shouldn't have any trouble with them. Question them again when they wake up. You can torture them if they don't comply, but don't execute anyone until I'm back."

"When will you come back?" the man asked.

"In a couple of days. No more than a week. I need to make sure there are no other parties looking for the boy. Then we take them to Dargmor." Mrak grinned. "He'll know how to make them talk."

An hour later Mrak had selected the men who were going to stay and left with the rest.

"We can deal with eleven people," Gimli said. "What are we waiting for?"

"What should we do with them?" Eldarion asked. "Do we kill them?"

Legolas wondered about that. He didn't want to keep prisoners; the men were a lot and could create trouble. They also couldn't just tie them and leave them, that would either mean a slow death, or they would get away and go after them. Besides, it was obvious now that the men were evil. "We have no choice," the elf finally said. "This is a war. We kill them."

"Then let's get to it," Eldarion said resolutely.

"Not this time, my friend," Legolas replied. "This time you are _not_ fighting."

The prince was furious. "My father is there! You cannot make me stay here and wait!"

"Oh yes, I can." The elf smirked. "This time I can physically make you stay. You can't get down by yourself. You have no choice, but to wait here. Come on, Gimli!" He helped the dwarf get down the tree, ignoring the child's protests.

"Legolas!" The elf turn around as Eldarion called him. "I am coming down with or without your help! I'll jump! You can choose if to catch me or not."

"Eldarion, no!" Legolas shouted in shock. "Stay there."

"I'll jump, I'm serious!" The child didn't give in.

"No, you are not! You are not jumping." Legolas sighed in desperation. _Of course he will jump. He is Aragorn's son after all. Crazy human child._ "Eldarion, I am not going to catch you if you jump."

"Let's see that!" Eldarion said and jumped.

Legolas rush towards the tree and barely managed to catch him. They both fell on the ground. "I can't believe you did that," the elf whispered. "Now just stay here."

The Haradrim were totally stunned as an arrow came from the forest and stuck in a man's forehead. Two more deadly arrows came before a furious dwarf rushed among them, his axe swinging like Death's scythe.

They tried to defend themselves, but the two warriors had superior skills and the element of surprise on their side.

Only one was left alive. He ducked to avoid Gimli's axe and rushed towards one of the prisoners. He held a knife against the man's throat. "Stay back or I will kill him," he cried.

Legolas and Gimli froze. They couldn't let any of the Gondorian soldiers die.

"Release him, and we will let you go," Legolas spoke. "We won't harm you."

The man laughed bitterly. "And why would I believe you? And suppose you tell the truth. My master would kill me if I release the prisoners."

"Who is your master?" Gimli asked.

"You think I would tell you?" the man stared at them. "Well, all I could tell you is that my master is powerful and I mean to serve him to the end. Now lower your weapons or I will cut his throat."

The two friends were at a loss. The only possible way out of this was to sacrifice the Gondorian's life. But they didn't want to accept this.

Suddenly the Haradrim gasped and fell down, a knife stuck in his back. Eldarion had managed to creep from behind unnoticed. The child stared at the dead body in horror.

He had killed a man for the first time.

The moment of shock didn't last long. The three friends rushed towards the King. Legolas reached him first.

"Aragorn!" he shook him gently. "Estel! Mellon-nin, please wake up!" He didn't stir. The elf felt the nasty bump on his head and hissed. The blow had been fierce indeed.

"Is he alive?" Gimli asked worriedly, as soon as he reached them. Eldarion knelt by his side.

"Of course he is," Legolas answered. "It will take much more than a branch to break that thick head of his."

The elf carefully examined his friend's other injuries, relieved to discover that although numerous, none of them were severe. They were meant to cause more pain than harm.

"Prince Eldarion?" Someone groaned. A man from the escort had woken up and was trying to rise. "My Prince, we were looking for you. Are you alright?"

The boy ran to him and cut his bonds. "We must help all men," he turned to his friends. We must cut their bonds and see to their injuries."

"You are right," Legolas said softly. "Come, Gimli! Eldarion, you'll stay with your father. He needs you." The elf gazed at Aragorn for a last time before going to help the other men. True, his friend had changed, but thanks to the ancient blood of Númenor, he had aged much less than an ordinary human would in ten years. He stroked gently the tangled black hair.

"Wake up soon, mellon-nin," he whispered. "I miss you."

---

"Faramir, wait! I'm coming with you."

The Steward of Gondor turned and smiled at his wife. "As you wish. I'm going to prepare the battle plans. You may come and watch. But then I need to go and assemble the troops."

"Yes," Éowyn answered. "And I am coming with you."

Faramir raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You are coming with me when I go to the troops?"

"To the troops," his wife nodded, "and then to battle."

Faramir stared at her in disbelief. "You are not saying that you want to fight with me?"

"You can't expect me to wait here while you are out there!"

Her husband sighed. "I thought you had given this up. I thought battles didn't fascinate you anymore."

"Don't you understand!" Éowyn looked him in the eyes. "Don't you see that the reason I want to fight is entirely different from last time. I was desperate then. I sought death in the battle," she paused, lost in memories. "Now I seek life. You are my life now, Faramir. It is not valor and glory that I want. I just … just want you to be safe."

The Steward couldn't help smiling. "Are you saying that you want to fight because you want to protect me?"

Éowyn blushed slightly, "Well, not exactly … actually … I suppose … yes."

Faramir's smile grew even wider. "And who is going to protect _you_?"

She looked at him boldly. "I don't need protection."

"And I do?" He pulled her close and kissed her. "Don't worry about me, my love. I'll be safe. But you are not fighting." He turned and headed to his room.

Éowyn gazed after him, thinking about his last words. _We will see that_, she thought.

---

"Eldarion?!" the boy's worried face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. _Am I dreaming? Or am I dead?_

"Yes, Ada. It's me! How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

Aragorn rose to a sitting position ignoring the pain that ran through his entire body. "My son, it is really you" he stretched his arms are caressed the child's face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ada. Don't worry about me."

"How is this possible?" Aragorn wondered. "I thought you were kidnapped."

"I was," Eldarion smiled. "But I was saved. And then my saviors helped me free you." A mischievous sparkle appeared in the boy's eyes.

The King was curious what his son was so happy about. "Where are the men who helped you? I need to thank them. They saved something invaluable to me." He pulled the child closer and kissed his forehead.

Eldarion's smile grew much wider and he barely stopped himself from bursting into laughter. "My saviors are no men." He finally managed to say.

"What were they then? Elves? Dwarves?" Aragorn was surprised. Other races seldom wandered through this area.

"Actually they were an Elf and a Dwarf." A voice came from behind. A voice that made his heart stop. "A most unusual combination."

Now he was sure he was dreaming or at least hallucinating. This was not possible. Legolas had left for Valinor.

The elf sat smiling in front of him. "Every time I meet you, mellon-nin, you need to be saved from something. I just wonder how you have survived ten years without me."

"Legolas?" the man was still shaken. He didn't know if to believe his eyes. "I thought you sailed for Valinor."

The elf shook his head. "How many times do I need to repeat that I'm not going to leave you? I've told you –"

His words were interrupted as a joyful dwarf suddenly ran to them and hugged the King tightly. "Bless you, laddie, you are awake!" he said happily, seeming not to notice the silent gasp of pain his hug elicited from his injured human friend.

Legolas stared in shock. "Clumsy Dwarf, you'll kill him!"

"No, it's alright," Aragorn said. "I'm really glad to see you, Gimli." He pushed the dwarf slightly backward and glanced in his little friend's brown eyes. "You are late," he whispered accusingly.

"I know," Gimli admitted, guilt in his voice. "But it's all the Elf's fault!"

"What!" Legolas protested immediately. "You wanted to stay for ages in those caves of yours. I kept telling you that we needed to leave!"

"Yes, but we visited the caves after we spent years in that blasted forest with talking trees!"

"Ents!" Legolas corrected.

"Same thing." Gimli grunted, earning himself a glower from his fair friend.

Father and son looked at each other and grinned as the argument went on and on.

"Anyway," Legolas finally ended the dispute. "I'm sorry we are late, mellon-nin. We didn't mean to."

Aragorn suddenly stared in the sapphire eyes, a frown of concern marring his handsome face. "You are hurt," he stated.

Legolas was surprised. How did Aragorn know that he was wounded? He was really good at hiding this. "I'm fine," he answered.

"Right," he lifted the elf's tunic and gently traced the bandage wrapped around his chest. "As if I don't know you. I see you haven't managed to stay out of trouble in my absence."

"Well, I stayed perfectly out of trouble before I met your son. This boy has too much of you in him."

"Don't you dare blaming my son for your bad lucky, Elf!" Aragorn shoved him backwards.

"Alright, I won't state the obvious," Legolas laughed. "But how did you know I was injured?"

"I just know you too well, mellon-nin. And do you really expect me to tell you, so you'll be able to hide it from me next time?"

"You must tell me!" Gimli said eagerly. "You have no idea how many times this Elf has been hiding his injuries from me."

"Really?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow and turned to Legolas. "I thought you had managed to stay perfectly out of trouble." He looked at his friend, and noticed that he was smiling. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," Legolas said softly. "It's just that … I missed you so much."

Aragorn smiled at him and pulled him into a warm embrace, ignoring the pain any touch caused him.

"Be careful not to kill him, clumsy Elf!" Gimli said mockingly and ducked, as Legolas threw a packet of lembas at him. His face suddenly brightened. "Aragorn, I must tell you how Legolas fought with an axe!"

"What!" The King stared at his friend. "You fought with _an axe_?!"

"_My_ axe," Gimli specified.

"Well, I didn't actually _fight_ with it," Legolas tried to explain.

"Don't be modest, my friend," Eldarion smiled. "You were so good!"

The elf glared at the little prince, "Whose side are you on?"

Eldarion winked at him and turned to his father, eager to share his adventures.

"Ada, I fought an orc!"

The King stared at him incredulously, "You _fought_?!" He turned to Legolas, "_You_ let him fight!"

"I didn't really _let_ him," Legolas protested. "Have you ever tried to tell your son not to do something?"

Gimli seemed deep in thought. "Who were the men who kidnapped you? What did they want?"

"They were Haradrim," Aragorn answered. "But I believe someone has paid them to do it. But I don't know who."

"One of them mentioned the name 'Dargmor'," Legolas remembered.

"Dargmor…" the King thought about the name. "I haven't heard it before. But there is something else that troubles me." He ignored his friends' questioning gazes and decided not to worry them and tell them his fears that there was a traitor. But he couldn't find another explanation how those men knew he had left Gondor.

Eldarion suddenly saddened. "Ada, they killed Berehil. I couldn't save him. I'm so sorry."

To his surprise, his father smiled. "I could. I healed him. Berehil is alive."

The child's eyes widened in joy, and he let out a cry of happiness. "Thank you, Ada!"

Soon all men from the escort were awake, their wounds tended to. They prepared to leave for Gondor.

The party was moving slowly. Gimli and Eldarion were the only uninjured ones. They tried to help their friends, but the wounded were too many. They had to rest often.

Suddenly Aragorn stopped. "Someone is coming," he whispered.

Legolas had also heard it. "Maybe Mrak and his men are coming to look for you. Let's go and check."

"Wait!" Gimli called, "I'm coming!"

"Me too!" Eldarion added.

Aragorn turned back, "You both stay here."

Gimli stared in disbelief. "How smart! The two injured ones are going alone! Who made this lad a king?!"

Aragorn and Legolas walked silently, hiding in the low bushes. "This reminds me of the times you weren't a King," the elf whispered.

"I know," the man answered. "I often miss those times."

"Well, they are back now," Legolas smiled. Suddenly he grabbed his friend's sleeve and ducked. "They are coming."

A party of about twenty people appeared in front of them. But they weren't Mrak's men.

"Bogomil!" Aragorn shouted at their leader and came out of the bushes.

The man immediately bowed. "My King! I'm glad to find you alive."

Legolas had also come out, looking surprised. Aragorn turned to him. "This is Bogomil, one of my most trusted Captains." Then he turned to the man, "Captain Bogomil, this is Legolas, my best friend."

The man looked at the Mirkwood prince in surprise. He hadn't seen many Elves. Actually the only ones he had seen were his Queen, and once Elladan and Elrohir, when the twins had come to visit Minas Tirith.

"What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked.

"Queen Arwen was worried about you," Bogomil answered. "She ordered me and these men to come looking for you."

Aragorn sighed. "She worries too much. But it is good you came. Your help will be welcome."

It was welcome indeed. The newly arrived Gondorians helped the wounded and the party started moving faster.

Suddenly everyone stopped as a hissing sound pierced the air. An arrow flew and a man dropped dead.

Mrak's men were upon them.

The Haradrim party wasn't that big, but it managed to surprise them, and most Gondorians were wounded. Nevertheless, they took out their weapons and started fighting immediately.

The King was quickly surrounded and separated from his son. "Eldarion!" he screamed and tried to get back to the boy. It seemed impossible.

Then he saw Legolas pull the child close to him and put an arm protectively across the boy's chest. "Don't worry about him!" he shouted. "I have him."

Aragorn sighed with relief. Eldarion would be as safe with Legolas as he would be with him. The knowledge that his son was safe gave him a new strength, and he swung his long sword, easily dealing with the men around him. He was absorbed in the battle, completely unaware of the archer, aiming straight at him.

Legolas had fired all of his arrows and was fighting with his twin knifes, defending both Eldarion and himself. A man thrust his sword towards the child, but his throat was slit by an elven blade before he could realize what stuck him.

Suddenly Eldarion pulled Legolas' arm to get his attention. The Elf glanced at the child, seeing two gray eyes, wide with terror. The boy pointed at one of the Haradrim archers.

Legolas stopped in shock. That man was going to fire an arrow at Aragorn, and the King didn't seem to notice the danger.

The elf screamed his friend's name in alarm, but the battle was too loud and the man didn't hear him. His hand went instinctively to his quiver, only to find it empty. Legolas rushed towards the archer, pushing aside everyone who stayed on his way. When he got close enough, he threw one of his knives at him.

The Haradrim dropped dead before firing the arrow. Aragorn didn't notice anything.

Legolas turned and froze in horror.

Eldarion had disappeared.

The elf ran through the battlefield, frantically shouting the child's name. No one answered.

The Haradrim were fewer in number and finally the Gondorians won the battle. Aragorn looked at the dead bodies. "This is strange," he commented. "They are fewer than the men who attacked us. It seems some of them had left the battle."

"Mrak is not among the dead," Gimli commented dryly. "It's a pity."

Aragorn looked around, sensing that something was wrong. "Legolas," he asked with concern. "where is Eldarion?"

Two desperate pain-filled blue eyes turned to him. "I am so sorry …I … I lost him…"

"You lost him?" The King's voice was filled with terror.

"I'm really sorry," the elf whispered brokenly.

"Has anyone seen Eldarion?" the King turned in despair towards the other men. "Has anyone seen my son?" Nobody could answer. "How could you lose him? I trusted you!" fear and sorrow had completely fogged the King's mind.

"He … he just disappeared," Legolas muttered. He would never tell Aragorn the real reason for his distraction. No, his friend's pain was too great, he would never add guilt to it. He preferred to take all the blame.

"How could he disappear! You were supposed to protect him! You told me not to worry about him, and I believed you!" The elf was scared by the magnitude of the sorrow he saw in the gray eyes. It bordered madness. "Legolas, if something happens to my son, I … I don't know what I'm going to do … how could you –"

"My King," Bogomil suddenly interrupted him.

Aragorn turned around and saw his Captain's terrified gaze. It seemed that he knew something, but was afraid to speak.

"What is it?" the King asked softly, all strength gone from his voice. Bogomil hesitated. "Did you see what happened to my son?" he asked again.

"Yes." He finally answered, his voice shaking.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked, the Captain's silence only increasing his fears. "What did you see?"

Bogomil swallowed hard and sighed. He needed all of his courage to speak. The King wouldn't like what he was going to say.

"Prince Eldarion is dead."

**To be continued …**

_This chapter took a long time, but the next one should come soon. Maybe I should make the chapters shorter and update more frequently. Anyway, I guess this qualifies as an evil cliffie, so I won't keep you waiting too long._

_Thank you, my wonderful reviewers! Last time I got half as few results as I did on the first chapter, but because of that they mean even more to me. It is your reviews that keep me going._

_Let me clarify something – we have a reunion, but this doesn't mean that the story is ending soon :) on the contrary – it is just beginning…_

13


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV

"You lie!" Aragorn grabbed Bogomil's tunic and shook him violently. "You lie! My son is not dead!"

Legolas stared in shock. Eldarion couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

The elf grabbed the king by the shoulders and gently pulled him back. "Please calm down, mellon-nin, I'm sure there is another explanation. Maybe Bogomil is mistaken."

The poor captain was shaking slightly. "I'm so sorry, my King. There was nothing I could do."

"Are you sure he is dead?" Gimli questioned. He also didn't want to accept the death of his adorable little friend. "What exactly did you see?"

Bogomil paused in doubt. Legolas nodded encouragingly, "None of this is your fault. No one is blaming you. You just happen to be the messenger of ill news. Tell us what you saw."

The Gondorian looked at his King's silver gaze, but saw only pain. "Speak." Aragorn ordered, his voice barely audible.

"The Prince is dead," Bogomil whispered softly, "I'm sure of it. I saw it." He closed his eyes, as if visualizing something, and continued. "He was struck by an arrow. Straight through the heart."

The elf's grip on Aragorn's shoulders tightened, but the king angrily pushed him back and pulled away. "Are you certain he was dead?" he turned to Bogomil, his voice a mere whisper.

The Captain nodded. "I saw his little body lying on the ground, his eyes open and unblinking. A man kicked him rudely. Then another one took him and they left. I couldn't stop them."

The King winced at the description. _Do you need to tell all the details?_ Legolas thought, as he glared at the Gondorian. _Don't you see what it is doing to him? What it is doing to me? _

The elf was devastated. He had grown so attached to this boy. But he knew terribly well that his pain was nothing compared to his friend's. Although he had never had a child himself, the Mirkwood prince knew that nothing was stronger than the sorrow of losing a child.

"Why would they take the body?" Gimli asked, horrified.

"I don't know," Bogomil replied. "Maybe they need to prove to someone that the prince is dead."

"Filthy murderers," the dwarf bent his head in anger and sorrow. Why Eldarion? Why did it have to be that cheerful and brave child, always full of life and hope?

"My son is not dead. Eldarion is not dead," the King was muttering. Once again, Legolas was scared by the madness he saw in his friend's eyes.

"Estel-" he grasped his arm, but Aragorn just rudely pushed him away.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. "Just leave me alone." He knelt and buried his face in his hands.

"My King," one of the Gondorians dared speak. "What should we do now? Do we go after them to revenge the Prince? Or maybe we should return to Gondor? I'm sure you are needed there."

Aragorn didn't answer. He didn't care. Nothing mattered now, except his son's death. He wasn't even angry at Legolas for not being able to keep Eldarion safe. He could feel neither anger, nor hatred, nor regret. All he could feel was a deep, hopeless emptiness. He was unable to care about anything, about anyone. His heart was dead to the world.

_He needs to be alone_, Legolas thought. _Somewhere quiet_. The elf bent and gently grabbed his friend's arm. "Come, mellon-nin. Please, come with me."

Aragorn blindly obeyed. He had no strength to protest. Legolas led him into the forest until they reached a small clearing, not too far away from the camp.

The man dropped to the ground, his gaze blank. The elf knelt in front of him, his blue eyes filled with tears. "Do you want me to stay, mellon-nin?" he asked softly.

"Leave me alone," the King replied, all emotion gone from his voice.

"Alright then," Legolas nodded sadly. No matter how much he hated to comply, he understood that his friend felt better this way. "If you need me, I'll be close."

"I won't need you," the King said coldly.

"Oh, Estel," the elf held him tight. "I am so sorry." The man didn't return the embrace.

Legolas looked at him one last time and walked away. The coldness his friend displayed towards him was tearing his heart apart. He planned to stay close to the clearing, but an argument in the camp attracted his attention. He walked back.

"We need to go after them at once!" one of the Gondorians argued. "Prince Eldarion has to be revenged."

"We can't!" another countered. "Most of us are injured. Besides, we've been away far too long. We need to return to Minas Tirith. Gondor needs her King."

"The King must decide," someone added. "Where is he?"

"Where is King Elessar?" several men turned to Legolas, as he walked into the camp.

"He needs to be alone," the elf replied dryly.

"He can't," a man said. "We need him. Gondor needs him."

Legolas glared at him, "Do you ever ask yourself what _he_ needs?"

The question seemed to surprise the man. "He is the king." He replied simply.

Legolas realized that this answered his question. A king wasn't allowed to have any feelings. A king wasn't allowed to need anything. The interests of his land always had to come before his own. But for him Aragorn wasn't a king. He was his friend.

"Where is he?" the man demanded again. "He left somewhere with you."

"I don't know where he is," Legolas replied firmly, his eyes challenging the man.

The Gondorian regarded him with suspicion and walked away.

"How is he, laddie?" Gimli asked softly.

"Not good," the elf replied, his voice sad.

"And how are you?"

Legolas sighed. "I'll be fine."

"I knew it," the dwarf whispered. "You're not much better. We all grief for Eldarion, my friend," he added and held the elf's hand.

"I knew him for such a short time," Legolas spoke softly. "And yet I loved this child so much." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I need to go back to him."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Thank you, Gimli. But I better go alone." Legolas headed towards the clearing.

As he approached, he was prepared to hear anything. Cries of utter distress, screams, tears, stones and pieces of wood thrown around. But he wasn't prepared for what he heard.

Silence.

Complete silence. Total absence of any sound. It worried him more than anything else.

He knew his friend wanted to be left alone, and he didn't want to disturb him. And yet, this silence worried him a lot. He decided to take a look.

Legolas walked to the clearing and froze in horror. He wasn't there. Where could he go? Last time he had seen him, the man had almost lost his mind of sorrow. The elf didn't like the idea of his friend wandering alone in this condition.

"Aragorn!" he shouted in panic and looked around the forest. No one answered.

---

"ELDARION!" Arwen suddenly rose in her bed, looking around in the darkness. Her breathing was rapid, and tears were streaming down her face.

Then she sighed with relief. It had been a nightmare.

Just a nightmare.

Ever since her husband and son were missing, she kept having dark visions about them.

"You have been away from me some many times, Estel," she whispered in the darkness. "And your path has always been full of danger. And I have always been afraid. But I have never been as terrified as I am now. Why?" She paused to wipe away her tears, but new ones came. "Return to me soon, meleth-nin. I feel so alone."

---

Legolas looked at the tracks. They were easy to read. Obviously, Aragorn had done no effort to try to hide them. But what he saw didn't comfort the elf.

His friend had been running. Running without a stop, without a path, without a direction. It was just a mindless running through the forest.

Running from what? Towards what?

Apprehension gripped Legolas' heart as he followed the tracks. He ran on and on, going swiftly between the trees. The path was running straight ahead, going through any obstacle, rather than around it.

The elf suddenly stopped as he reached the edge of a cliff. The tracks just ended there.

No. This was not possible. This couldn't be true. There was another explanation.

There had to be.

Legolas stared in utter shock. Maybe the man had gone backwards in his tracks. But he knew this wasn't possible. First, Aragorn didn't seem to be in a state of mind to think of ways to deceive his followers, and, second, the tracks were too shallow. It had been stepped just once in them.

The elf trembled, as he realized that there was only one possible direction his friend could have gone.

Down.

"You said you would never do that!" he shouted in the cliff, his voice shaking with horror.

"_What has happened to him?" Estel looked in shock and surprise at the pale body of the Mirkwood warrior. The elf didn't have any injuries. And yet, his eyes were closed. And Elves' eyes were open even when they slept._

"_He is dead," Legolas replied, his voice filled with pain._

"_Dead?" the fourteen-year-old boy was shaken. He had never seen a dead elf before. "I thought Elves couldn't die, unless they are killed."_

"_Elves can die of grief," the prince replied, gently stroking his dead friend's golden hair. "We saw that he was walking that path. We wanted to send him to Valinor. That was the only way to save him from his sorrow." Legolas sighed. "But it was too late. He had already chosen to die."_

"_Chosen to die?" the boy's eyes widened. "Why would anyone choose to die?"_

"_His beloved was slain by orcs," his friend replied softly. "Sometimes, Estel, when we lose someone we really love, we see no reason to go on. We aren't strong enough to deal with the pain, and we surrender to death. But this is always wrong. There will always be others who love us, and whom we love. Even if we do not see it, because the grief has filled our minds, and we can feel nothing else."_

"_I would never choose to die," Estel said._

_Legolas sighed. How could the boy understand? His life was just beginning; he was full of strength and hope. "You have never experienced such pain, Estel." The prince knew that his human friend was quite an elf in his heart. Raised by Elves, the child had completely adopted the ways of the Firstborn. True, he would never be immortal, and he could never sail to Valinor, but he could feel grief as strongly as an Elf could. "I wish you never feel such sorrow that you even think about choosing to die," he said seriously._

But, in spite of his wish almost eighty-five years ago, Estel has felt such pain. And he had made his choice.

Legolas was kneeling on the edge, weeping uncontrollably. A tree's branch was stretched above him, touching him gently. It seemed that the tree was caressing him, comforting him. As if it wanted to tell him something. Something that would make him feel better. But the elf wasn't listening.

"What have you done, silly human!" He screamed into the chasm. He stayed on the edge, mechanically stroking the ground where the tracks appeared for the last time. The image of a fourteen-year-old boy was stuck in his mind. A boy with a heart filled with hope. A boy with such a desire to live. "What have you done?" his voice turned to a whisper. "My silly, little Estel."

---

The morning found the Evenstar weeping softly in her bed. She hadn't gone back to sleep. She couldn't.

Arwen knew she couldn't leave her heart succumb to grief and despair. She had to find something to take her mind off the dark thoughts. Then she remembered who had managed to comfort her last time.

The Queen knocked on the door. The reply came late, and clinging of metal was heard, but she was too absorbed in her grief to wonder what Éowyn was doing.

"Come in!" she heard at last and entered.

"My Queen!" Éowyn paled. "You don't look good. Please, sit down," she pulled a chair. "What happened?"

Arwen was about to answer, when a sudden sparkle under the bed caught her attention. "What's that?" she asked with curiosity, her troubles momentarily forgotten.

"Ah, nothing," the woman blushed. Arwen couldn't discover her plans to fight. She would tell Faramir, and he would stop her.

"It's a sword!" the Queen's eyes suddenly glimmered with excitement. "This is the sword you used to kill the Lord of the Nazgûl!"

"Yes, it is," Éowyn took out the sword, seeing that there was no point in denying. She sighed in relief – at least the Queen hadn't seen the armor.

"I have always admired you," Arwen admitted. "And I've always wanted to ask you how you did it. He was much more powerful than you. And yet, you defeated him."

"I know how I did it," Éowyn answered. "I wasn't fighting for myself. I was protecting my uncle." Her gaze darkened. "King Théoden died. I couldn't save him. But it was my desire to help him that led me. It is love that makes us stronger, my Queen. The Nazgûl had no one to fight for. I did." The woman suddenly smiled. "Of course, Merry helped. But what gave him strength was just the same. He was fighting for the ones he loved."

"He is a really brave hobbit," Arwen whispered, fascinated by the tale.

"Yes, he is. He and I are so much alike," Éowyn smiled. "That's why I took him with me. I was the only one who understood him. I knew very well what it is to want to fight for the ones you love, and not be allowed to."

"So it is love that made you stronger," the Queen looked at her with interest.

"Yes," she answered. "We always find that we have abilities we never expect existed when we protect someone. Just like Aragorn." Arwen stared at her at this. "He wants to save your son. His love for Eldarion and his desire to help him will make him stronger and lead his path."

"How do you do it?" the Queen whispered. "Every time when I feel so afraid, I talk to you and I see hope again."

"Hope is always here." Éowyn answered. "I don't bring it to you, I just help you to see it. My Lady –" she hesitated. "Could I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything," Arwen smiled.

"Don't tell Faramir that I still keep my sword."

"Don't worry, I won't. But why do you want to hide this?"

"Most men don't approve that I fight," she said softly.

"And most Elves don't approve when one of their kin marries a mortal," Arwen said. "But if they truly love you, they will support you. I don't think Faramir doesn't want you to fight because he doesn't approve it. He is just afraid for you. But don't worry – the choice is entirely yours to make."

"But Faramir can forbid me from going. He is –"

"- the Steward of Gondor." Arwen finished the sentence. "And I am the Queen. My word is stronger." She winked.

Éowyn looked smiling at her Queen, extreme gratitude in her eyes.

---

Legolas had left him alone as he wanted. He didn't want to see anyone, to speak to anyone. At last he could be alone with his grief.

Eldarion was dead. He didn't exist anymore. He would never hear his son's merry laughter, nor would he see the smile in the silver-gray eyes. This thought was impossible to grasp.

Aragorn closed his eyes, trying to ignore the noises, coming from the camp. He was still close to his men and could hear them arguing. He had to get away.

Without much thinking he got up and ran away from the camp. He ran without a path or direction, without any idea where he was going. He found some solace in running. Running just in a straight line, jumping over the rocks instead of going around them. It helped him free his mind of everything.

Aragorn suddenly stopped. He had reached the edge of a cliff. He couldn't go straight ahead anymore. He stood there for a moment, staring into the depths of the chasm, absorbed in his pain.

A tree branch spread above him. The leaves were caressing him, comforting him. Spontaneously he grabbed the branch, jumped lightly and pulled himself up. He climbed the tree and seated on a wider branch.

No one knew he was here. He could be alone at last.

But this didn't last long. Soon Legolas appeared, running along the path he had gone and shouting his name, fear in his voice. Aragorn sighed, he had no desire to talk to anyone. He just hoped the elf wouldn't find him and would go away.

Legolas stopped at the edge and utter pain and despair shone in the blue eyes. _He thinks I jumped. He thinks I am dead._ Aragorn didn't care. He was unable to feel anything._ At least he doesn't know I'm on the tree. He'll grief for some time and go away_.

The fair creature cried in sorrow, but his cries couldn't break the King's heart.

There was nothing left to break.

The elf was kneeling on the ground, and the tree was caressing him gently, trying to speak to him. But he wasn't listening.

"What have you done, silly human!" the elf was screaming, all hope gone from his voice. "What have you done? My silly, little Estel…"

Aragorn startled at these words. He hadn't heard them in such a long time.

"_He promised to come. He was supposed to arrive yesterday," the eight-year old boy turned his tearful eyes to his older brother._

_Elladan sighed. "I told you, Estel. Legolas' cousin Celeblas has returned to Mirkwood after a long absence. He hasn't seen him for almost a century."_

"_But he said-" The child was disappointed. He had waited for this day for so long. He hoped that his friend would come and play with him. But obviously he wouldn't._

"_He said he would come before he knew his cousin was returning. Now Celeblas is more important."_

_Celeblas is more important. The words stuck in the child's mind. _

_What was he thinking? That Legolas would prefer his company over that of another immortal? He wondered why the fair prince had ever wasted his time with him. _

_He hadn't seen his cousin for almost a century. And how long had he known him? Centuries? Millennia? Estel had known Legolas for two years. Of course, the prince would love his cousin much more than him. He would never know him for millennia; the boy knew that he just wouldn't live long enough._

_Estel realized that he was a mere human. Surely, he was unworthy of the love of a Firstborn. And he would never be._

_The child ran out of Rivendell, tears streaming down his face. "He promised, me, he promised me…" he was repeating softly. Finally, he sat beneath a tree, still weeping quietly._

_He didn't know how long he'd stayed, when a voice behind him startled him._

"_It took me a long time to find you. You are very good at hiding, you know," the golden-haired being smiled. "Weren't you supposed to wait for me in Imladris?"_

"_Legolas!" the child jumped and threw himself at his friend, hugging him tightly. "I thought you wouldn't come. I heard that your cousin had arrived."_

"_Yes. That's why I am late. I spent a day with him and came immediately here." The boy's face brightened and Legolas continued. "How could you think I wouldn't come? Do you think anything is more important than the promise I made? Did you think anything is more important than you?"_

"_I thought you didn't love me," the child muttered sadly. "because I am mortal."_

_Legolas gasped. "How could you ever think that?!" he raised the boy and placed him on his shoulders. The child chuckled excitedly. "My silly, little Estel."_

My silly, little Estel. Legolas hadn't called him like that in ninety years. And now, just like back then, the prince had a very good reason. He had been silly indeed. He felt as if waking up from a dream.

The elf stood kneeling on the edge, mechanically caressing the ground where the tracks appeared for the last time before disappearing into the cliff. A gentle touch on his shoulder made him turn around.

"E-Estel?" he stared in disbelief.

"Yes, mellon-nin. It is me. I didn't jump." The voice was soft and soothing.

Legolas hesitantly stretched his arm and lightly touched the man's face, as if afraid that the vision could disappear. Aragorn sensed that and tightly embraced his friend. "I am here, mellon-nin. I am real," he whispered.

"Oh, Estel," he choked. "I will kill you."

"I know. I fully deserve it. I am so sorry, Legolas. I never meant to scare you. I just wanted to be alone. Goheno nin forgive me." He pulled slightly away and stared into the blue depths. "Thank you."

"Why do you thank me?" the elf was confused.

"Thank you for showing me that life is still worth living. I thought my heart was dead. I thought I didn't care about anything. About anyone. I was wrong. I still care about you, Legolas. A lot. And I care about Arwen. I still care about Elladan and Elrohir, about Gimli, about Faramir, Éowyn, and Éomer, about my subjects. You showed this to me. Hannon le."

"Your reaction was normal," Legolas spoke. "Your pain was too great."

"No, it wasn't. I blamed you. And it was all my fault." He dropped to the ground, at last releasing his tears. "My son's death was all my fault."

Legolas sat beside him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "What are you talking about?" he asked worriedly. "It was my fault. I was supposed to protect Eldarion."

"No," the King answered. "I am sure that none of this was your fault. If you didn't manage to save him, no one would have been able to do it. I am sure of it. I trust you." He paused and looked the elf in the eyes. "I was wrong to blame you, mellon-nin. But Eldarion was kidnapped and then killed because of only one reason. He is my son."

"This is not your fault," Legolas tried to comfort him. "You could do nothing to stop it."

"I promised Arwen I would bring him home," he whispered brokenly. "I told her I wouldn't return without him."

Legolas didn't know what to answer. So he just started singing softly, the winds carrying the beautiful song over the cliff. His melodious voice was soothing and relaxing.

A Lament for Eldarion.

---

"We need to go look for them!" Gimli was screaming at Bogomil. "It's evening already. They left hours ago!"

"I know, Master Dwarf, but we don't know where to look," the Captain replied. He was also quite frustrated that he didn't know where his king was.

"We must track them!" the dwarf insisted. "Something might have happened! Something-" he suddenly stopped, as man and elf came from the forest. "And where, may I ask, were you?!" he shouted at his friends. "We were so worried."

"Don't worry, Gimli," Legolas answered. _We are alright_, he was about to say, but stopped. _Nothing_ was alright. Eldarion was dead. "We are back," he said simply and headed towards the fire.

"Well, you arrived just in time to go to sleep," Gimli commented.

"I can take the first watch, my King," Bogomil offered. "You must rest."

_I don't think I will sleep this night_, Aragorn thought_. But I won't be of much use to guard the camp anyway_. "Thank you, my friend," he said.

Soon Legolas approached, a cup in his hand. "You must drink this, mellon-nin."

Aragorn regarded the drink with suspicion. "Sleeping potion?"

"Yes," the elf nodded. "You must rest."

The King sighed. "I'm not drinking it. I'm sorry."

Legolas sat in front of him, locking eyes with him. "Please, Estel, don't make me force you."

"You won't."

"I will," the elf whispered. "And it will break my heart. Lasto nin, Estel. listen to me, Estel" He spoke softly in Sindarin. He thought that the Noble Tongue could get more easily to his friend's tormented heart. "Ni sí le annad dulu. Garo estel ned nin. Le cenin, mellon-nin. Hebo hen. Losto. Enni.I'm here to help you. Trust me. I beg of you, my friend. Take it. Sleep. For me."

"Cerithon iest lîn I will do as you wish," the man conceded. That would somewhat ease Legolas' mind, and he had worried him more than enough today. "If it is for you, my friend." He drank it and relaxed in his friend's arms, soon falling asleep.

The elf eased him to the ground and covered him with a blanket. "Sleep if you can, mellon-nin." The potion would bring a dreamless sleep. For this Legolas was thankful. He didn't want to imagine what kind of dreams his friend would have. "I can't," he added.

He turned around and saw two worried brown eyes, closely examining him.

"Do you need sleeping draught too, Gimli? I have some left."

"I believe it is _you_ who needs sleeping draught, my friend." The dwarf said.

Legolas shook his head, "No, Gimli, I cannot sleep."

"Well, that's the point of the sleeping potion, isn't it?" the dwarf pointed out.

After a long argument, Gimli finally gave up and went to sleep, murmuring something about stubborn Elves.

Legolas lay down for about an hour, looking at the stars above. Suddenly he heard a noise. Someone was coming.

He expected Bogomil, who was watching the camp, to alert them, but the man didn't. _He probably hasn't heard it_, Legolas thought. He rose with the intention to tell the man about the noise.

To his surprise, the elf discovered that Bogomil seemed to have noticed the noise. Moreover, he was walking in its direction quite confidently. Something about this seemed suspicious.

Legolas dropped to the ground, pretending he was asleep. He closed his eyes, assuming correctly that Bogomil didn't know Elves slept with their eyes open.

The Haradrim entered the camp and looked around. "Are they all asleep?" he asked.

"Yes," Bogomil answered. "We can talk now."

"Are you sure?" the man wasn't convinced.

"Absolutely," the Gondorian grinned, "they had a hard day. Are the rest of your men here?"

"No. They all went to Dargmor. They should be back some time tomorrow."

"When they come back, it would be the perfect time to attack," Bogomil informed. "Elessar thinks his son is dead. He is in no condition to lead his men."

Legolas was stunned. Bogomil had betrayed them! But in spite of all the anger and disgust he felt, something the Gondorian said made his heart leap with hope and joy.

Elessar _thinks_ his son is dead.

Was it possible? Could Eldarion be alive?

"Is the boy alive?" Bogomil asked as if he had read the elf's mind.

"Yes," the Haradrim nodded. "Mrak thought Dargmor might find a use for him. But you said everyone was asleep," the man remembered. "Can't we kill the King right now?"

_Just try_, Legolas thought.

"No," Bogomil replied. "It's too risky. The elf will wake up. He has a damn good hearing – look at his ears!"

"Then we can kill the elf first," the other man suggested.

"I said it's too risky," the Gondorian said firmly. "We will wait for your men."

The Haradrim frowned. "Sometimes I have the feeling you just don't want to kill him," he voiced his suspicion.

_Fool_, Bogomil thought. _Of course I want to kill him. But not yet. Not that fast. He thinks his son is dead. He is devastated; killing him would be an act of mercy. I want him to grief for Eldarion. The way my Lord grieved when he killed his son_. "I want to kill him, I can assure you," he said aloud. "I just think it's not safe now."

"Alright then," the Haradrim said. "Captain Dargmor told me I could trust you, and I will." He walked away.

Bogomil turned to walk back, but froze as an elven blade was pressed to his throat.

"Filthy traitor," someone hissed in his ear.

"Traitor?" the man turned to Legolas. "You dare call _me_ a traitor! _They_ are the _real_ traitors!" He looked at the sleeping men. "They betrayed our real master to serve that self-appointed king of theirs."

"What are you talking about?" the elf stared at him.

"Lord Denethor and Lord Boromir would have never allowed that ranger to become the King of Gondor. How convenient they both died just when he decided to claim his so-called heritage."

Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you mad! I hope I have misunderstood you."

"Not at all," the man's voice was dark. "I was adviser to Lord Denethor. He shared with me his suspicions that Mithrandir was a danger to Gondor. He was trying to turn Faramir against him, and to put a mere ranger of the North on the throne. Obviously, he succeeded in both."

Bogomil looked at the elf, trying to judge his reaction. Legolas didn't seemed convinced, but he continued anyway, "The wizard claimed my lord set himself on fire. I'll never believe that. My lord wasn't mad. But who was with him when he died? Mithrandir. And we all know he wanted to clear the way for the ranger."

"You can't be saying that Gandalf killed Denethor!" the elf was incredulous. "That's totally insane!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he continued. "But not only that. How did Boromir die?"

"He was slain by Uruk-hai," Legolas replied.

"Right. I'm sure that's what you've been told. But did you see him die?"

"No. I arrived after he died. Aragorn was with him when –" he suddenly stopped. "You can't be thinking –"

"On the contrary, I'm thinking exactly that. I am actually sure of it. Now you probably understand why I did the whole Eldarion plot."

"You are mad. You are totally mad!" the elf was whispering in disbelief. How could anyone think that? He remembered painfully well how shaken his friend had been by Boromir's death.

"I wanted Elessar to feel the same way my lord felt when he took Boromir away from him." Bogomil said, not caring that Legolas wasn't listening any more.

"You are a fool," the elf said. "But this doesn't excuse you. You caused us a great grief and you'll be punished."

The Captain laughed darkly. "I just wonder why you defend him. You are either so naïve to trust him, or you are just evil like him."

"I defend him because I can judge people," he replied. "Something you obviously can't."

Legolas wondered what to do. He could get some help tying the new prisoner. Aragorn had taken the sleeping potion not much more than an hour ago, it would be hard to wake him up.

He approached Gimli, while still holding the man, and gently kicked the dwarf.

"Get up, my friend." He spoke to the sleepy being. "We have a traitor to deal with."

---

"Do you know why you are here, kid?"

"That's not the proper way to talk to a prince, filthy pirate." Eldarion glared at Dargmor. So these were the men who wanted to kill his father. The Corsairs of Umbar. He should have guessed.

"You're not my prince," the man replied. "And you won't even be Gondor's prince soon. Not after I take Minas Tirith. Well, I was planning just to take the treasures, but now, when I think about it, I could try to rule the land for a while. I could even marry the Queen," Dargmor mused on his new idea.

"You have chosen the wrong side in this war, pirate," the Prince replied boldly. "You have no idea what my father is capable of."

"Well, I just wonder what he would be capable of after he is dead."

"Too bad you'll never find out," the boy stated.

The Captain slammed the child's cheek. "How dare you! Do you realize that I can kill you right now?"

"And do you realize that my father will kill you in a couple of days?"

Dargmor grinned. "Your father is either dead or will be soon." The child didn't seem to believe him, so he continued. "You know Captain Bogomil." Eldarion tensed. How did the corsair know the Captain's name? "Well, he was sent to your father with a special mission."

The Prince refused to believe that. It couldn't be true. Bogomil had always been loyal to his family. "You lie!"

"Well, how would I know him otherwise? I bet he came to you, claiming that the Queen had sent him. What if I tell you that your mother knows nothing of his coming?"

Panic took Eldarion's heart. If Bogomil was a traitor, then his father would be in great danger. He knew the King would never suspect his Captain, he trusted him too much. _Gimli and Legolas are there_, the child thought, _maybe they'll notice that something is amiss_. "Save him, please, save him!" he prayed softly and hoped that his friends would hear him.

---

Aragorn opened his eyes immediately after the effect of the potion went away. He was unable to sleep. He needed a moment to remember where he was. And then the terrible truth struck him – Eldarion was dead.

The camp was faintly lit by the moonlight. The night would soon come to an end. His men were lying on the ground, sleeping after the exhausting day. Something unusual suddenly attracted his attention.

One of his men was sitting, his back rested on a tree. Gimli and Legolas were talking to him. Aragorn rose to take a better look and stopped in surprise, when he noticed that the man was tied. His surprise grew even more when he recognized the man. He was Bogomil.

"What is going on?" he asked, when he approached his friends.

A smiling elf turned towards him, extreme happiness in the sapphire eyes. "You will never believe this, mellon-nin! Eldarion is alive!"

The man stared at his friend. How could his son be alive? Bogomil described his death so vividly. He winced at the memory. Was it some kind of a cruel joke? But why would Legolas give him false hopes?

The elf notices his friend's doubts. "It is true, Aragorn" he clasped both of his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "It is true. Bogomil lied." He quickly told what had happened that night.

Immeasurable joy filled the King's heart. But it was marred by the bitterness of betrayal. He stared incredulously at his Captain. "How could you do that? I've always trusted you!"

"If that's going to comfort you, I've never trusted you!"

Aragorn tried to suppress his anger. There was no time for that now; he had to gather information as fast as possible and go looking for Eldarion. "You came with other men," he said. "Are any of them also traitors?"

"All of them. Meaning, they all served you instead of our rightful lord. I told them that Arwen wanted to send us to you, and they came without questions." Bogomil grinned.

"She is _Lady_ Arwen for you!" the King whispered, his voice cold and lethal.

"The wife of a ranger is no lady," the Captain replied.

The King could no longer control himself and hit his captain quite hard. "No, mellon-nin," Legolas stopped him. "We don't have time to deal with him now. I tried to make him tell me who he is working for, but it was useless. There's nothing more we can learn from him. Let's send him back to Minas Tirith and go looking for Eldarion."

Aragorn nodded grimly and approached the leader of his escort. He woke the man up and started explaining something to him.

"But, my King," the Gondorian protested. "you can't make all of us go back!"

"Bogomil needs to be taken to Minas Tirith as a prisoner," he reasoned. "And we don't know if the men that arrived with him aren't traitors as well. They all need to go back. And since they are a lot, you need to take my entire escort, so that you can keep an eye on them."

The man paled. "Your Majesty, do you realize what the Queen will do to us if we return without you? If we leave you here alone?"

"I am not alone," Aragorn smiled. "Tell her that Legolas and Gimli are with me. That would make her feel safe."

He rose and met the elf's questioning gaze. "Are you sure about this?" Legolas asked.

"Absolutely." He replied firmly.

"I don't think any of the other men is a traitor. I believe you can trust them."

"Me too," the King said and smiled mysteriously.

"Then why did you send all of them back?"

"Don't you see? I've wanted to send them back since I started that trip. I just needed a reason. I've always thought I could find my son much faster and easier alone. And, no doubt, it will be even easier if I have the two of you with me."

"So it is just the three of us then," the elf whispered in understanding. "Just like ten years ago."

"It reminds me of the time when we were chasings the Uruk-hai who had taken Merry and Pippin," Gimli added.

The King's gaze suddenly darkened. "We were unable to help Merry and Pippin," he muttered with apprehension.

"That's true, but they escaped by themselves," Legolas pointed out. "Merry and Pippin are smart, but not half as smart as your son. That boy has too much of you in him, mellon-nin."

Aragorn smiled at his friend in gratitude. "Let's go!" he said and bent down, trying to determine the direction the tracks were leading.

The three hunters ran through the forest, the first rays of the rising sun lighting their way.

**To be continued…**

_Yay – Eldarion is alive! Happy? Thanks for the great reviews! _

_I thought that the last ending was a bit cruel, so I decided to leave no evil cliffie this time, I hope you don't mind :) Besides, this was the saddest chapter in the story, so I thought you deserved a happy end :) Well, Eldarion is still captured and the Corsair army is advancing towards Gondor, but at least no one is dead or about to die._

13


	5. Chapter 5

Part V

The last sunrays were caressing the tree tops for a last time before disappearing into the west, and the three hunters were still running. They had been chasing Eldarion's kidnappers the entire day, without a break.

Aragorn stopped briefly to wait for Gimli. Legolas turned and carefully studied his friend.

"Don't worry about your son, Estel," he said softly. "They obviously intend to keep him alive."

"We don't know for how long," the man replied, his gaze lost somewhere in the distance. "And I don't know how they are going to treat him." He still remembered how Mrak treated him. He hadn't fully recovered from the beating yet, and the image of the young Gondorian killed by the knotted rope would haunt his dreams for long years to come. And the same people who did this now had his son. This knowledge was hard to bear.

"Eldarion can take care of himself," the elf reassured him. "He will find a way to survive, I'm sure of it."

Suddenly Gimli appeared, fuming and murmuring something about Dwarves being natural sprinters. His friends regarded him with a smile.

"The sun is setting," Aragorn commented. "We must decide if we should stop for the night, or go on."

"Let's stop," Gimli offered. "It's dark and we can easily confuse the tracks. Besides, I can't run forever."

"I don't need to rest, but if you do, we may stop," Legolas said. "But my heart tells me we should go on. They are taking Eldarion to Dargmor, the man they talked about. We must free him before they've gotten there. Otherwise we don't know what we are fighting against." Legolas didn't know that it was already too late. The young prince had been delivered to Dargmor.

"We had to make this choice once, when we were after Merry and Pippin," Aragorn remembered. "Then I chose to rest for the night. It was a mistake, we lost them." He turned towards his small friend. "Gimli, are you able to go on without rest?"

"Of course I can, I am a Dwarf!" Gimli replied, sounding offended. "You should ask the Elf!"

"Alright them, we go on!" Aragorn commanded and ran into the darkness. Legolas followed immediately. Gimli's eyes widened in dismay, but he followed his friends. He knew the most important thing now was to save Eldarion and they all had to run beyond their limits. Then they could rely only on their will to keep them going.

Hours later, Aragorn realized his mistake. Gimli was right, it was easy to confuse the tracks in the darkness. They were totally lost. They had not only lost the tracks, but also had no idea where they were. The king had never seen that place before, and he had wandered almost everywhere, so this was disturbing.

The forest was old and thick, the huge tree branches interlacing with one another, completely obscuring the sky and the faint light coming from the moon and the stars. Aragorn had the uneasy feeling that there was something amiss. Something in the air, alerting him of danger. One quick look at Legolas' eyes told him that the elf felt the same.

They went on slowly and cautiously. Legolas suddenly tensed. He felt something the others couldn't sense. "Run!" he shouted, and the three friends started running.

But it was too late.

The net closed around them and lifted them in the air. It held them high above the ground. They were almost unable to move.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Gimli muttered. The dwarf was upside-down and wasn't feeling really comfortable.

Aragorn couldn't reach his sword, but after numerous unsuccessful attempts he finally took hold of his hunting knife, that he always kept hidden in his boot. He started cutting the net, but the knife was small, and the rope was big.

Too big.

What kind of a creature would make such a thick rope? The man thought he knew, but this knowledge didn't comfort him. It only made him work faster. He didn't share his fears with his friends, hoping that he was wrong.

But he wasn't. He quickly looked up as Legolas gasped in horror.

In front of them were the dark forms of two huge trolls.

---

Eldarion was lying on the cold floor of the cell. It was underground and there were no windows, which made the air sticky and heavy. The child was staring at the dark ceiling, millions of thought rushing through his mind.

Bogomil was a traitor. His father was in mortal danger. He had to get out.

But how? There were no windows and the door was locked.

A slight knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm bringing you some food, boy," the Corsair said. "Captain Dargmor doesn't want you dead."

_Yet_, Eldarion thought. But he was thankful for the unexpected opportunity. He ran towards the guard, but stumbled in the darkness and fell with a soft cry.

The man waited for boy to rise and take the food, but he didn't. Eldarion tried to rise, but fell again.

"Are you hurt?" the man asked. "Did you twist your ankle?"

"I can't rise," the child turned his pain-filled eyes towards the guard. "Help me!"

The pirate approached the boy and helped him to his feet. Eldarion firmly grabbed the man's tunic as he was rising.

"I feel better," he muttered. "I'll be fine."

The Corsair studied him and started to go back.

"Wait!" the prince stopped him. "Take me to your Captain. I need to talk to him."

"I was ordered just to feed you," the man replied. "I'm not taking you anywhere."

"Alright then," Eldarion conceded. "In this case just tell your master that I want to talk to him. I have information about Minas Tirith and how he can conquer my city, and I am willing to trade."

The man looked at him with surprise. "I'll tell this to Captain Dargmor. He'll decide if he wants to see you or not."

Eldarion turned around to hide the smile that spread all across his face. His plan was succeeding so far.

The man walked out and locked the door, not noticing that his dagger was missing.

---

Aragorn looked at their captors, their appearance surprising him. Both trolls were enormous, but one was noticeably bigger than the other. It was unnatural to have such a great size different between creatures from the same race and the man wondered at that.

The trolls were almost naked, but their hairy bodies didn't really need much clothing. The stink coming from them could be sensed from quite a great distance. Their skulls were huge, but the brain they contained was no bigger than a pea.

The smaller troll approached the net and looked curiously at them. The creature grabbed Gimli's beard and pulled it hard, obviously amused by the dwarf's grimaces.

"We have a Dwarf!" it screamed joyfully. "I love Dwarves with taters!"

"Leave him alone!" Legolas glowed, but that seemed to amuse the troll even more.

"Mommy, look! The food is talking!"

The bigger troll glared at her child. "How many times have I told you not to talk to your food!"

The three friends stared in shock. This was a _female_ troll?! There was no way to tell it apart from the males, the same huge and rough body, the same hairy chest. Well, it was logical that there had to be female trolls, but they've never though about that. Maybe many of the trolls they had encountered before, and Aragorn and Legolas had encountered _a lot_ of trolls, had been female, and they just didn't know it.

_Just like Dwarf women_, Aragorn thought with a smile, deciding not to share the comparison with Gimli.

The mother troll quickly collected all of their weapons and handed them to her child. Then she took the net, placed it on her broad dirty back and started walking.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Aragorn asked.

"We'll eat you for dinner." The troll replied simply.

Dinner. The man didn't know if trolls dined at the same time as other races, but if they did, they had by the rest of the night and the next day to escape. The time was short.

"If food is what you want, let us go. We'll hunt for you and bring you more food than you have ever seen."

"And why would you come back?"

"If you don't trust us, keep me and let my friends go," the man offered. "They will hunt and bring you food, and then you'll let me go."

The troll stared at him in disbelief. "Why would they come back for you if they have food already? They would need to give up the food."

Legolas chuckled. "This won't work, mellon-nin. These creatures value food more than friendship, and they fail to see your logic."

"Do you have any other brilliant ideas?" the man asked dryly.

"Of course I do." The elf smiled brightly. "We can appeal to her motherly instincts." His friends gave him an odd look and he continued. "She is a mother. And every animal has motherly instincts, no matter how filthy and brainless it is."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Aragorn inquired.

"Just watch and admire." Legolas winked at him. The elf overcame his disgust and slightly brushed the troll's back to get her attention.

"Please, let us go," he begged softly. "We are trying to save a child."

The troll looked at him questioningly.

"My friend's son was kidnapped," the pointed with his head towards Aragorn. "The boy is imprisoned, possibly tortured. We need to save him. Please let us go! The child needs us."

The troll's gaze was totally expressionless and impossible to interpret. Legolas wondered if his idea was so good after all.

"You have a son," he used his final argument. "Imagine how you would feel if your son was taken. Wouldn't you want to go and save him more than anything else? Wouldn't your heart break if you couldn't? Please, let us go! Or at least let my friend go and look for his son." He shot Aragorn a quick warning glance when the man started to protest.

Confusion swept all over the troll's face. "I don't have a son."

It was the elf's turn to be confused. "What do you mean you don't have a son?" he looked at the smaller troll. "Who is he then?"

"_He_ is my daughter," the troll replied, her voice dangerous.

Legolas wanted to kick himself. How could he be so stupid? How could he learn so slowly? He had just discovered that male and female trolls looked alike, but he totally failed to use that information.

Well, at least he really managed to stir her motherly instinct. And, as every mother, the troll had the instinct to hurt anybody who insulted her child.

Legolas saw the gigantic fist flying towards his head, but there was no way to avoid it. His friends' alarmed scream was the last thing he heard before darkness swept all over his senses.

---

Dargmor stared at the young prince. The boy was brought to his room immediately after he heard that there was information Eldarion was willing to share. Now the child was standing in front of him, two of his men holding him firmly.

"Talk!" he ordered.

"I have information for you," Eldarion spoke, trying to keep his voice calm and confident. "But I want to speak to you alone."

Dargmor raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Well, speak then." He urged the child.

"Tell your men to leave the room." The child demanded. "I don't want anyone else to hear what I am going to tell you."

The Captain of the Corsairs looked at him with suspicion. There was something about the boy's wish he didn't like. But there was no risk he was taking. The boy couldn't do anything.

"Tie him and leave us alone!" he ordered his men.

The pirates tied the boy's arms and left the room.

"So what information do you have for me? It better be good. The king is missing, and I can conquer Minas Tirith even without your help."

"Maybe," the boy smiled. "And yet, you can't be sure. The fortress had endured a lot. Even if you take it eventually, it will take time. And a lot of your men's lives."

Dargmor was nervously walking in a circle around the room, his hands behind his back, listening to what the boy was saying. Eldarion carefully studied his motion. "Did you want to talk to me just to tell me this?" the Captain asked.

"No. I wanted to tell you that there is an easier way. A way that will secure your victory."

"And what might that be?"

"There is a passage," the boy spoke. "A hidden passage, through which you can get beyond the walls. It is secret, only the royal family knows about it."

"And why would you tell me this?" Dargmor asked.

"You are going to kill my father. And, maybe, kill me after that. If you promise to let us go, I will tell you how to get to the passage."

_Fool_, Dargmor thought. _Do you really think I would ever leave you and your father alive? Do you think I would ever take the risk of having one of you come back and turn the people against me? But I can promise you everything you wish to hear, silly boy._

But Eldarion had a pretty good idea what the Corsair was thinking. And the pirate was indeed a fool to believe that Eldarion would betray his people. He would rather die. And he was sure his father would make the same choice. Besides, he would never trust Dargmor if he promised to let them go alive.

"Tell me where this passage is!" the Captain demanded.

"Will you leave us alive?" the boy asked, still carefully observing the way the man was circling the room.

"If you tell me the about the passage, I will." Dargmor said. Now he had his back turned towards the boy.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back and screamed. The Captain stared in horror at the dagger stuck in his left shoulder. He looked at the boy.

Eldarion's bonds were cut. Cut with the dagger he had stolen from the guard when he pretended that he had stumbled. Then he had placed the knife in his belt, carefully hiding it with his clothes.

The boy was pale as he stared back at Dargmor. He had missed. He had aimed to kill.

With a cry the Corsair rushed towards his prisoner. Even injured, he was much stronger than the child, and now Eldarion was unarmed. He kicked the boy and them grabbed him and shook him. "You will pay for this, little rat! I swear! I'll make you regret that you have ever lived!"

Eldarion was thinking quickly. He had no weapon, but the dagger was still stuck in the pirate's shoulder. He grabbed it and pulled it down, cutting through the man's flesh, going towards the heart.

Dargmor gave out another cry and quickly rose to his feet, kicking the child away from him. The boy was trembling, his gray eyes filled with tears.

Other Corsairs soon rushed into the room.

"My Lord, are you alright?" on of them asked and ran to help Dargmor. Several others rushed towards Eldarion and held him firmly.

Dargmor turned his deadly glare towards his men, fire burning in his black eyes. "This kid will suffer." He said, his voice low and lethal. "Make him pay for this."

Strong hands carried Eldarion towards the dungeons. The child was still shaking. _At least I tried_, he thought. He had to try, and he didn't regret it. And now they were going to torture him.

But this wasn't the worse. True, Eldarion was afraid of his captors, but there was something else that filled his heart with even darker and deeper fears. He had failed. He had failed to escape and warn his father, and now Bogomil could finish his evil plans.

"Forgive me, Ada," he whispered softly, tears streaming down his smooth cheeks.

---

Legolas slowly opened his eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing in his head. At first he could see only darkness, but he quickly adjusted and realized where he was.

The truth struck him like an arrow. They were in a cave.

Why did it have to be a cave? How he hated caves. Being cut out from the world he knew, from the sky, the stars, the trees and their songs, from everything beautiful he was connected to.

Legolas sighed and tried to ignore his fears. He looked around, trying to get an idea of their situation.

He was lying with his back on the ground, his hands and feet bound. To his right there was a huge fire, the smoke coming out of a hole in the cave top. Above the fire was an enormous cauldron with boiling water. Its diameter was slightly more than a man's height. The mother-troll was putting some spices into the cauldron, stirring the mixture with a gigantic wooden spoon. Legolas wondered if this was the cauldron where the trolls were planning to cook them. And he didn't really want to find out.

Gimli was lying on his left, also bound. The small being stirred uneasily. The elf had woken up at last, much to his relief, but the fair creature seemed troubled. The dwarf supposed that it had something to do with being in a cave, and was worried about his friend.

Aragorn was closest to the cave's entrance, and he first saw when the sun started to rise. True, the forest was so thick that hardly any light reached them, but it was still possible to notice when night turned to day.

The man knew that trolls couldn't travel during the day because sunlight would petrify them. So maybe if they got out of the cave somehow, they would be safe. But maybe the trolls could walk through that forest without being afraid. Almost no light would reach them.

He realized what had made these creatures choose this forest for their home. They could go out of the cave even during the day. And then he saw why he had sensed that something was wrong with this forest.

It was the perfect troll territory. He had been to such places so many times. He should have known. He silently chastised himself.

So it was morning. The trolls were planning to eat them for dinner, so they had just a day to escape.

But right now he wasn't thinking about escape. There was something more important and more urgent he had to do first.

The girl-troll was walking around them, staring at them with childish curiosity. Aragorn called her and she approached. "What is your mother cooking?" he asked.

"It's a soup." The young troll replied. "It's similar to the soup we are going to cook with you for dinner, but without the meat." She was unable to hide her joy as she waited for her delicious meal.

"It smells good," the man continued, ignoring his friends' incredulous stares. "I wish I knew the recipe. May I watch how she's cooking?"

Legolas and Gimli exchanged a confused glance. They were beginning to get worried that their friend had lost him mind. Legolas wondered if this was some escape plan, but it made no sense to him.

"Of course you may watch." The troll replied.

"But I don't see well from here," he said. "I'm far away and my friends are obstructing the view of your mother. Can you swap me with the elf, that way I would see better."

Before Legolas could realize what was happening, a troll hand roughly grabbed him, raised him in the air, and dropped him in the place where Aragorn was lying recently. The elf gasped in pain as his body impacted with the hard cave floor. But at the same time something inside him felt better, something he couldn't yet understand.

"Next time you get one of your insane ideas about how to get hurt, crazy human, I would appreciate if you don't get me involved." He hisses as his friend, who was now lying on Gimli's right, closest to the cauldron. "What were you thinking anyway?"

"I just know how much you hate being in a cave, mellon-nin." Aragorn smiled slightly. "And I thought the least I could do is to move you as close to the opening as possible."

Legolas certainly hadn't expected that. This explained why he felt better, he was just closer to the outside world. "Hannon le, Estel," he smiled in gratitude, touched by his friend's concern, and turned towards the cave entrance as much to breathe the fresh air, as to hide the tear that threatened to roll down his cheek.

"So how are we going to get out of this?" Gimli asked.

"Well, we can try to talk our way out of it." Legolas offered.

"Again?" Aragorn asked. "I think we already tried appealing to their motherly instinct and this resulted with you getting unconscious."

"This was because we were using a wrong strategy. We didn't know that both of them were women. Now that we do we could try something else," a mischievous grin appeared on the elf's face. "You could use your irresistible charm to enchant them," he jested.

"Right." Aragorn rolled his eyes. "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"How can I know? I suppose you just imagine the troll is Arwen and it should all come naturally."

"I would need a lot of imagination for _that_," the man laughed. "But why don't _you_ use _your_ charm to get us out of here?"

"I don't know." Legolas shrugged. "I guess I'm not their type."

"Oh. And what makes you think that _I_ am their type?"

"Of course you are, filthy human." Legolas joked and smiled at his friend's mock glare.

"You are lucky my hands are bound, Elf! Otherwise you would have experienced something very painful," the man threatened, but the smile in his eyes was unmistakable. This was a welcome diversion and he was glad for it, but his thoughts soon went back to Eldarion. Every minute they wasted decreased their chances to save him. Well, actually every minute they wasted increased their chances of getting eaten.

Suddenly Legolas started shifting his position, as if trying to reach something.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn asked him.

"They didn't take the knife I have in my boot," he said quietly. "They took yours because it was out, you were trying to cut the net. But they didn't know about mine." He was smiling triumphantly. But despite his happiness, bound as he was, he was unable to reach his boot.

"Wait, I'll help you." Gimli offered and started crawling, moving towards Legolas' boot. The elf also moved to help his friend reach his shoe.

"Stop," Aragorn warned softly. "They'll see you. You attract too much attention."

"Any other brilliant ideas?" Legolas used the phrase his friend had used before.

"They need to be distracted." Aragorn suggested.

"Can you distract them?" the dwarf asked.

"I believe I can," the man replied, already forming his plan.

"You are not asking the right question, Gimli," Legolas interrupted him. He knew his friend well enough to start guessing what the distraction plan might be. "Let me try. Can you distract them without getting yourself killed?"

Aragorn seemed to hesitate. Obviously he had failed to consider this point. "I'll try," he promised.

"Well, try hard." The elf said. He was about to give his friend further advise, when the man called the smaller troll.

"Hey!" the troll turned around. "Yes, you, the ugly one! Come here!"

Legolas almost winced. "Behold, Gimli! You'll have the great honor of observing the human definition of 'I'm not getting myself killed.'"

Aragorn tried to prepare himself for what was coming. Legolas always accused him that he enjoyed getting himself hurt, but that wasn't true at all. He certainly didn't enjoy it, but it was sometimes necessary. So he wasn't really waiting impatiently for what was coming.

The troll approached. "I've heard that the tales of troll's strength are only legends," the man spoke. "And that you are actually weaker than a human. Is this true?"

"I'm stronger than you," the troll replied confused.

"Prove it!" the man challenged. "Throw something heavy. Show me how strong you are."

The troll was used to getting orders from her mother, so she didn't question the man. She picked a rock and threw it towards the cave wall. The cave slightly shook.

Aragorn cast a quick glance towards his friends. They would need more time. "Well, anyone could do that. Try something heavier."

"Like what?" the troll looked around.

A small movement from the direction the elf and the dwarf were laying caught the troll's attention. She was just about to turn her head towards them, when Aragorn did his final, desperate move.

"Like me!" he called. He hoped he wouldn't need to come to this part of the plan, but it seemed that there was no other way. "I bet you can't throw me like that rock. You're not strong enough." The man challenged.

Legolas closed his eyes in desperation. _Crazy human, if the orc doesn't kill you, I will_. He kept his eyes closed until he heard the sound of a body colliding with rock. Then he dared open them slightly and look around. The barely conscious man was lying on the ground and the young troll was jumping with excitement. So it has been a good idea after all, the troll child had found the perfect toy and would leave the two of them alone. He paled as he noticed that the troll was approaching the man for a new game.

Gimli had finally managed to take the knife out of Legolas' shoe, and had just began cutting the ropes around his friend's hands, when he stopped, gaping wide-eyed at the scene in front of him.

"Hurry!" the elf urged him quietly. "We need to finish this while our 'distraction' is still alive!"

The dwarf quickly cut through the ropes and handed the knife to Legolas. After all ropes were cut, they rolled them around their hands and feet so that their captors wouldn't notice.

The troll grabbed his new toy in one hand, squeezing and shaking the man, and laughing with childish joy. When he finally released Aragorn, the man slightly raised his head and met the elf's eyes. Legolas nodded slightly. They were done. The distraction had to end. Now.

"I think … you … proved me your … strength," he managed to say, gasping for air between the words. "I … was wrong. You … you are very strong." He could only hope that the troll didn't enjoy the proving of her skills too much and wouldn't continue anyway.

Suddenly the mother-troll stopped stirring the soup. "This man talks too much," she spoke to her daughter. "He is too much trouble. Aren't you hungry?"

The smaller troll's face brightened. She couldn't wait to eat the prisoners. "Yes, Mommy," she replied.

"You can have him for breakfast. You'll get the other two for dinner. Bring him to me, I'll add him to the soup."

The child-troll grinned and grabbed Aragorn. He was too beaten to fight her.

Gimli and Legolas exchanged a panicked glance. Even though their bounds were cut, there was nothing they could do. The cauldron was too far away. Besides, their weapons were taken, and even if they had them, they wouldn't be of much use against the trolls.

They only stared in horror as the troll dropped their friend over the boiling water.

**To be continued…**

_Thanks for the great reviews! I know you all hate this cliffie, but I'll try to update soon for you._

10


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI

Eldarion felt frustration with his own helplessness while he was being chained to the wall. The rough manacles were hurting his wrists, but he didn't care. Another worry was tearing his heart apart, blocking away the world around him. He had to get away before it was too late. Before the traitor has succeeded.

"Why do you serve him?" he asked the pirate, who was making sure the boy was secured to the wall. "Is it greed for wealth? Or simply fear?" The man ignored his question and proceeded with his work. "If it is wealth that you want, you are on the wrong side," the child continued. "My father is a king, if you let me go, I'll make sure you are properly rewarded. You will have all the gold you want."

The man stared at Eldarion and backhanded him, still unable to believe that the child had just attempted to bribe him. Of course, he would never let the boy go although the offer tempted him. He was too afraid what Dargmor would do to him. "Maybe my Captain would like to know what you're trying to do, boy," he hissed. "I'll make sure he knows, so that he'll send to you only the ones loyal to him."

"Loyal?" the child raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe afraid. Have you any idea what loyalty is? Have you ever had a ruler who inspired loyalty? A ruler you followed because of love, rather than fear? I'm giving you the chance to have such a ruler. Help me. Join my side."

The Corsair shook his head. "This will never work, kid. Give this up before you get yourself into more trouble than you already are. If this is possible at all."

Eldarion shut his eyes as he felt the whip on his back. But he wasn't thinking about the pain. He was worried. And he had a good reason.

Unfortunately, the prince didn't know that Bogomil's treachery was already discovered.

Fortunately, he didn't know that his father was about to be made into soup.

---

He was freefalling. The boiling water was getting closer, and he could already feel the heat. He knew that once he touched it, his skin would be permanently damaged, and he wouldn't survive in it for more than a minute. All these thoughts passed through his mind in less than a second.

When he had almost reached the surface, Aragorn grabbed the edge of the cauldron and pushed his feet against the other edge, barely managing to keep his balance. He could hardly reach the opposite edge since the cauldron was too big. His hands were burned by the heated metal, but he didn't let go. The hot vapor engulfed him, stealing his breath.

Aragorn ventured to look up, only to see the troll's enormous fist coming down, ready to send him into the cauldron. But she suddenly stopped as something diverted her attention.

The troll looked curiously at the elf who had just thrown a stone at her. It failed to cause any pain and barely alerted the troll that something had hit her. The creature's limited mind didn't even wonder how the golden-haired being had escaped his bonds. But she could deal with that later. She had to finish the soup first.

Legolas wished he had his bow now although his arrows would do little against the troll. Her thick skin protected the huge creature better than any armor. Gimli handed him another rock. The elf decided to use the opportunity that the troll was facing him, and threw the stone, aiming carefully. And his projectiles always reached their aim, no matter if they were arrows or stones.

The troll cried in pain as the stone struck her eye. She blinked instinctively, her thick eyelid absorbing most of the impact and preventing any real damage, but it was still painful. Completely forgetting about her cooking, she focused all her attention on the despicable creature that had hurt her.

In the meantime, Aragorn managed to roll down the cauldron. He looked in shock as the troll focused on the elf. "Legolas, Gimli, run!" he shouted. His friends seemed hesitant. "Run and separate!" he shouted again. "We are three, and they are two. This will confuse them."

Legolas was unwilling to run away, but he had to admit Aragorn's words made sense, much unlike the human's recent actions. Besides, the two trolls were already running towards them, and they had nothing to fight them with. Finally, the elf reasoned, if they ran, the trolls would follow them, giving Aragorn a chance to escape. "Run!" he shouted to the dwarf and pushed him towards the opening, following right after him. The dwarf didn't need a second order and quickly rushed forward.

Aragorn watched in horror as the mother troll almost caught Legolas. He had to do something. He tried to push the cauldron and send the boiling water after the troll, but it was too heavy and he properly burned his hands in his fruitless attempts. He looked desperately around the cave, trying to find something he could use as a lever. The floor was covered with bones. There was still some meat on some of them, its rotting filling the air with foul stench. Aragorn pushed away the sickening thought that some of those bones were probably human. He picked one of them, and leaned it over one of the stones around the fire, using it as a lever. The cauldron turned over and let a river of boiling water run across the stone cave floor.

Legolas turned as his friend shouted a warning. He jumped to the right, climbing a bigger rock and escaping the water. The troll, however, wasn't fast enough. The water burned her feet, causing great pain despite her thick skin.

The water flowed out of the cave and was finally absorbed into the earth. Gimli was already out, trying to escape the smaller troll.

The troll turned around with an angry cry, staring in rage at the man who had caused her injury. This annoying little human was going to pay for this.

Legolas frantically looked around, trying to find something to attack the orc with. Clearly, throwing stones at her wouldn't do much good. He spotted the bag with their weapons, hanging above, close to the top of the cave. The elf jumped nimbly and pushed it down. A sword, bow and quiver, twin knives, a dagger and an axe fell to the floor with a jingling sound. The troll turned immediately.

Legolas instantly grabbed his bow and quiver, but before he could fire an arrow, the air was violently pushed out of his lungs as a strong troll hand grabbed him and squeezed him. She took his weapons and threw them backwards.

"I'll squeeze you to death, little elfling," she spoke. "I usually like to keep the food alive until I cook it, so that it's fresher, but you are too much trouble."

Legolas gasped desperately, but he couldn't breathe. His chest was pressed too hard. Yellow spots danced in front of his eyes and the world seemed to grow dimmer. Just when he was sure he was going to pass out, the troll suddenly dropped him.

The huge creature dispassionately removed the arrow stuck in her thick neck. She seemed to be getting bored of all this. The troll turned to face Aragorn, who fired a second arrow with the elven bow. But it was nearly impossible to cause any real damage.

"So you can also shoot with a bow, little food?" she turned towards the man. "Too bad. Then I need to kill you first."

Aragorn sent an arrow flying towards her face, but she just raised her hand to protect it. The projectile stuck in her palm, but she didn't seem to care and took another step towards the human.

Then she suddenly dropped to her knees with a soft moan. Someone had cut her leg from behind. Aragorn looked in surprise at the elf, who was now holding his sword. They had unintentionally changed their weapons. And it seemed to work just perfect.

The man used the troll's initial shock and sent another arrow, this time piercing her left eye. The creature cried out in pain, lunging at his attacker with pure, animal rage. But she was already too furious to think clearly and did nothing to stop the next arrow, which stuck in her right eye.

The troll felt something she had never experienced before. Fear. She was blind.

The desperate creature did everything possible to fight the agile being that easily climbed her back. But she could do nothing to push him away. Before the troll could realize the true hopelessness of her situation, a long sword was stuck in her neck with elven strength.

The troll was dead.

Legolas nimbly jumped and avoided the huge falling body. "Well done, my friend," Aragorn approached him with a smile and handed him his weapons.

But the elf's face was deadly serious. "Do you realize, _insane_ _human_, that this is the most foolish idea you have ever had?!" he hissed. "I never thought I would say that. I never thought that you could ever come up with anything worse than you _brilliant_ escape plan when the orcs captured us the first time you visited Mirkwood, but obviously I was wrong. You can _always_ come up with something more reckless!" Legolas was almost yelling. The image of his human friend being dropped over the boiling water was still fresh in his mind, and fear made his words sound harsher than they were intended.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Aragorn grinned innocently.

The elf didn't return the smile. "This is no excuse. Don't dare do this again, I am not going to save you!" He glared at the human again, but soon his relief gave way to a slight smile. "You look terrible," he whispered.

Aragorn laughed with relief when he felt the tension dissipate. "Prissy Elf," he snorted. "We barely survived and still outer appearance is your first priority."

The elf shoved him aside, eliciting a soft gasp. "How do you feel?" he asked immediately, concern quickly replacing anger. "Any broken bones?"

"I have been worse," the human muttered.

Legolas laughed. "So true, you have been worse indeed. Can you walk?"

Aragorn nodded. "We must find Gimli."

"Yes," the elf's voice was grim. "The little troll was chasing him when he got out. He is unarmed and I'm worried about him."

"_Little_?" Aragorn stared at him incredulously. "You call _that thing_ 'little'?!"

Legolas chuckled. "Alright then. The 'not that big' troll, if you prefer it this way."

"Much better," Aragorn smiled and walked out of the cave. "Let's go find Gimli."

The sun was up already and the tracks were easy to follow. Aragorn crouched from time to time to get a better look. "Gimli was running faster," he observed. "Maybe he was able to escape." He got up and ran several more steps before crouching again. "Good news," he announced. "Their tracks separate. Obviously Gimli was much faster, and the troll couldn't read tracks and lost him." He looked up and noticed that Legolas was smiling.

"What?" he asked confused. "What is it?"

"Nothing," the elf replied softly. "It's just that I … well, I've missed Strider."

Aragorn returned the smile. "He is back," he said and looked at his friend. Legolas' gaze was lost somewhere at the distance.

"When I was coming to Minas Tirith, I was afraid," the elf admitted. "I was afraid that after you've become a king, you might have changed. You might have become a different man. But I was wrong," he smiled again. "Your heart will always wander, mellon-nin. And you will be the ranger I have always known."

"Well, actually I'm not sure that this is a good thing," Aragorn chuckled.

Legolas looked at him. "It _is_ a good thing," he replied seriously.

"You are alive!" Elf and human gasped as they were both crushed in a painfully tight embrace. Gimli had noticed that the troll wasn't following him any more, and had ventured to come back and see if he could help his friends.

"Yes, we are alive … still." Legolas whispered, as he was doing his best to keep breathing. The dwarf released him with a smile. "Elves are sturdier than I thought," he commented. "You must have picked it up from me."

"The only thing I could pick up from you is dwarvish stubbornness," Legolas replied. "Fortunately, I haven't done this yet."

"How could you?" Aragorn smiled. "You are more stubborn than him."

"Thank you for you loyal support, my _friend_," Legolas glared at him.

"Well, I'm just supporting the truth, Legolas," the man smiled and ducked to avoid the elf's blow.

"How did the two of you get out of there?" Gimli asked. "And what happened to mommy-troll?"

"She is dead," Legolas answered and started telling his friend how they had escaped. "This was a good shot, mellon-nin," he turned towards Aragorn as he reached that point of the story. "You are a decent archer. Anyway, much better than before I taught you how to shoot."

"You were also pretty good with the sword," the man admitted.

"Oh, you say this only because you've never seen him with an axe." Gimli said enthusiastically. "You missed such a sight. But I can say for sure – this is _his_ weapon. He's just born for it."

"It's not!" Legolas protested, "But, unlike you, clumsy Dwarf, I am able to fight with any weapon, even with an axe."

"It's not just that," Gimli disagreed. "You are born for this, Legolas. Next time we meet orcs, we should both fight with axes and see who kills more. That way we'll find out for sure who the best dwarf is."

"But Gimli, I've always wanted to be the best dwarf," the elf smiled. "If you beat me, it will break my heart."

"If that's the case, I'll let you win," the dwarf winked. "I don't want to kill your dreams."

Legolas was about to reply, when he noticed that Aragorn was examining some old tracks. His face looked troubled.

"What is it?" the elf asked.

Worried gray eyes turned to him. "It is as I feared," the man spoke. "The entire forest is troll territory. The mother and the child are not the only inhabitants."

But Legolas wasn't listening to him anymore. He was concentrated on a soft distant sound. Or maybe not that distant.

The elf's face was pale as he turned towards his friends.

"We are not alone."

---

"The Corsair army is expected to be here tomorrow," Faramir reported. "But don't worry, my Queen, we are ready to meet them."

Arwen was too lost in her own thoughts to answer him. They had been away for so long. They should have been back by now. She didn't want to imagine her little son in the hands of those pirates. What would they do to him? Was he even still alive? Was she going to see him again? _Don't worry about Eldarion, my love. I won't come back without him. I swear. _Those words still echoed in her ears. She knew that her husband meant it. If Eldarion died, she was not going to see Aragorn again. Then she would have no choice but to follow them and pass into the shadows.

A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," she called.

Arwen gasped as she recognized the man standing at the door. This was the Captain of the royal escort.

"What happened?" she jumped to her feet and rushed towards the man. "Where is King Elessar?" The fact that the escort was back, and Aragorn hadn't come to her yet worried her immeasurably.

The man looked aside guiltily. He struggled to find the right answer. But no answer seemed to be right. "Don't be troubled, my Lady," he finally murmured. "The King was alright when we left him."

"When you _left_ him!" Arwen was incredulous. "What do you mean you left him?!"  
"He ordered us to leave," the warrior explained. "We discovered that Captain Bogomil betrayed us. He joined us with a small party of men and he claimed that you've sent him. King Elessar ordered me to take the entire escort and take them back."

Arwen was shocked by the news. She had always trusted Bogomil. The traitor would be punished. But she had other concerns right now.

"You didn't need all men to escort the traitor back," she spoke softly and accusingly. "Did you at least learn anything about Eldarion?"

"Yes, my Queen. The Prince was saved, but then we were attacked and he was recaptured. He was unharmed the last time we saw him. King Elessar wanted to go and look for him by himself." The man flinched under Arwen's glare. "We were just following orders, my Lady."

"Orders! Your first and sacred duty is to protect your King! How could you leave him alone?" her voice was dangerous.

"But he is not alone," the man retorted.

"Not alone?" Arwen was confused. "But you said all men came back."

"All _Men_, yes," he explained. "But we met a Dwarf and an Elf on the way, and they stayed with him. They seemed to know the King quite well. Gimli and Legolas are their names, if I remember correctly."

"Legolas and Gimli are with him!" Arwen almost shouted with joy. "You should have stared with this." Then she turned her bright smile towards Faramir. "I don't know if to be relieved or worried." She admitted. "They are very good friends and I can completely rely on them, but …, well, every time my husband gets together with that Elf, they somehow get into trouble."

Faramir smiled. To him it was evident that in spite of her last words, the Queen was very relieved and happy.

But maybe it was a wiser choice to be worried.

---

Soon no one needed an elvish sight to see the approaching trolls. The moving pack looked like an evil mountain, sliding their way. They were so many.

The three friends ran desperately. They knew that if the trolls got them, they wouldn't survive recapture. Zigzagging between the trees as fast as they could, they finally reached a river.

It was shallow, but fast, and was too wide to jump over. Legolas stepped first, careful of his footing. "The rocks are slippery," he whispered and cautiously walked forward. The water was running around his legs, doing everything possible to knock him down.

Aragorn and Gimli followed. Progress was very slow. No one dared run over the slippery floor. But they had to. The trolls were almost upon the river bank.

Gimli saw the approaching creatures and took a quicker step. It was a mistake. The dwarf fell down in the water with a cry. Aragorn immediately grabbed him, but it was hard for him to maintain his own balance, so he also slipped and found himself under water.

Legolas rushed towards his friends, but it was impossible to run over the wet stones, so he tried swimming downstream instead. But he had almost no control over his movements and had to leave the water carry him.

Finally, he managed to grab Gimli's sleeve, and the three of them tried to swim together towards the shore. It wasn't an easy task. The river was constantly pushing them towards the bottom, not letting them breathe. Finally, gasping and coughing, the three friends reached the shore.

But there was no time to relax. The trolls were crossing the river with annoying ease.

They ran on, feeling that their pursuers were too close.

Suddenly Aragorn stopped. "What is it?" Legolas asked, but got his answer as he looked around.

They were in a cliff, completely surrounded by tall rocks.. The only way out was blocked by the trolls. They were trapped.

There was nowhere to go. Except …

"This way!" Aragorn shouted and grabbed Legolas' arm. When the elf saw where they were headed, he pulled back and tried to resist.

"This is a cave!" he stated the obvious.

"I know," the man replied. "I'm really sorry, mellon-nin, but there is no other way."

"Don't you see that we'll be trapped there as well? It will be even worse. If we are going to die, I personally prefer to die outside."

"We have a chance to survive if we go," Aragorn reasoned. "Please, my friend, trust me."

Legolas followed but shook his head in dismay. "Why do I always trust you? Every time I do it, I regret it afterwards. And I always swear I'll never trust you again."

_Something tells me this will be the case again_, Aragorn thought, but decided not to share his thoughts with Legolas. Something about this cave just didn't seem right.

The three friends entered the dark passage. They could easily hear the trolls' steps. They would be upon them in seconds.

Aragorn quickly looked around, trying to think of something they could do to stop the trolls. Suddenly, he noticed something peculiar about this cave.

Obviously, it had experienced a cave-in in the past. Piles of rocks were leaning above the entrance, ready to fall any minute. They were all supported by a bigger rock, which looked highly unstable. It just needed a slight push to fall and let the entrance collapse on itself.

He immediately shared his plan with his friends.

"Aragorn, did I get this correctly?" the elf's voice was stained with disbelief. "You want to _cause_ a cave-in?!"

"Not the entire cave will collapse," the man explained. "It's just the entrance. The trolls won't be able to get in. Besides, it is quite possible that not the entire entrance will be blocked. It will be enough so that a troll won't be able to get in, but when they leave us, we'll be able to get out."

"Brilliant idea, like always, but it has a _slight_ weak point. If the cave-in _does_ block the entire entrance, which, I believe, is _very highly probable_, then the trolls won't get in, but how exactly are we supposed to _get out_?!"

"There might be another exit of this cave," Aragorn reasoned. "Besides, if we don't do it, we die for sure, and if we do it we have a slight chance to survive."

"Very slight." The elf retorted. "I don't want to be buried alive. And if you think there might be another exit, isn't it wiser to search for it, before we bring the mountain on top of ourselves?"

"We don't have time," the man's voice was urgent. "They are coming!"

Legolas sighed in defeat. "Why do I always trust you?" he asked in desperation.

Aragorn smiled, "Thank you, my friend. I hope you won't regret it this time."

"I doubt it," the elf snorted. "I already regret it."

"Get away from the entrance!" Aragorn commanded, and the elf and the dwarf immediately obeyed.

He kicked the big rock and ran towards the inside. The ground shook. Stones were falling from everywhere. Aragorn shielded his head with his hands to protect himself from the falling debris. A hand quickly grabbed him and pulled him out of the way of a particularly big stone.

"You plan looks great so far," the elf hissed. "Let me just point out that the entire entrance is indeed blocked."

Aragorn looked back and saw that this was true. "Well, at least the trolls can't get in," he observed calmly. "Everything is going according to the plan so far. We just need to find a way out."

"Well, I hope we do. I told you that the troll distraction plan was the worst idea you've ever had, but this is even worse. I was right to say that you can always come up something more reckless."

"The good thing is that you still trust me," the man smiled.

"I know." The elf sighed. "And this makes me twice the fool you are."

They walked around the entire cave, carefully fingering every point on the wall. There was no other exit.

They had a little amount of food and no water. There were rivers everywhere, and they never expected to need water supplies.

But they wouldn't live long enough to thirst to death. There was no way fresh air could get inside the cave. They would soon run out of air.

---

The pirate lowered his whip. He couldn't go on.

He was used to attacking villages, robbing, and even killing, but at least he knew why he was doing it. But this cruel beating of a chained, helpless child seemed totally pointless.

Of course, Dargmor was quite angry at the boy for attacking him. But he didn't really pity his Captain. Eldarion had spoken true – Dargmor was ensuring loyalty by fear, and not by love.

He stared at the trembling form in front of him. It was evident that the child was suffering. He didn't know, however, that Eldarion didn't suffer so much from the beating, in fact he wasn't beaten that much, but from fears much stronger and deeper.

"That's enough," the pirate spoke. "My Captain insisted on a much harsher punishment, but I think this is enough for now. I just need you to do something. When my Lord comes to see you, you must pretend that you were beaten much harder, and you are feeling really bad."

The prince was surprised at this unexpected mercy and wasn't sure how to react. He turned towards the man to thank him, but instead his gaze focused somewhere behind his tormentor, his eyes widening with horror.

The pirate froze, apprehension gripping his heart. He turned slowly around and winced under Dargmor's glare.

"That is an unusual display of loyalty," the Captain's voice was dry and unamused.

"My Lord –"

"You don't need to explain. Get out, I'll deal with you later." Then he turned toward Eldarion. "Obviously, I need to punish you myself."

Dargmor took a step towards the boy, holding an evil-looking device in his hand.

---

Legolas was sitting on the ground, his face buried in his hands. He had been like this since they discovered that there was no way out.

Aragorn knew very well how the elf felt about caves, and felt extremely guilty for his decision. It was really better to die outside, fighting trolls, than wait for a slow death in a cave. He gently laid an arm on Legolas' shoulder.

"Forgive me, mellon-nin."

"Ú-moe edaved, Estel. There is nothing to forgive," He tried to force a smile, although he knew that his friend couldn't see his face in the darkness. "Besides, this is no surprise to me. I've always known that I would die in a cave with you by my side, and that it would be entirely your fault."

Gimli was walking around, unwilling to accept the situation. Suddenly a splashing sound echoed inside the cave and the surprised dwarf pulled his foot out of the water.

_Water?!_

Aragorn and Legolas rushed towards him and inspected the discovery. There was a small pond in the middle of the cave. They haven't seen it due to the impenetrable darkness. It wasn't close to the walls, so they hadn't found it while looking for an exit.

Legolas carefully got inside the pond, noticing that he couldn't reach the bottom. "Wait here," he whispered and dived.

Soon he came out again. "There is an underwater tunnel!" His voice was exited. "It might be going out!"

"We don't know how long it is and if we can survive that long without air," Gimli pointed out.

"I can hold my breath the longest," Legolas said. "I can go down the tunnel and see how long it is. If I reach an open space, I'll immediately come back and tell you. If it's too long, and I see I won't make it, I'll just return."

Aragorn didn't like the suggestion. "I think we should all go. If we stay here, we are dying anyway. It's better to take the risk and go. If you go alone, we don't know what you'll find and what dangers you will face. But whatever they are, I think it would be better to face them together."

"What can happen, it's just a water tunnel?" Legolas asked. "I'm just going to investigate, after I come back will hopefully all go. Besides," he added with a smile, "we all know that if I am with you, the chances that something bad will happen increase considerably."

"Alright," the man conceded, "but be careful. You know how long you can hold your breath under water. When half of this time passes, come back. Don't take any unnecessary risk."

"Of course," the elf smiled and started to go under the water.

"Wait!" Aragorn stopped him. A sudden fear gripped his heart. "You must promise me that you'll come back if you don't discover anything soon. Please, mellon-nin, promise me."

"I promise," Legolas whispered and disappeared under the surface.

Man and dwarf sat by the pond and waited. Time was mercilessly passing, and there was no sign from their fair friend.

"How long can Elves hold their breath under water?" Gimli asked, not at all sure he wanted to know the answer.

"About ten minutes," Aragorn said softly, his voice shaking and thick with tears. "At most fifteen."

Gimli shuddered. Legolas had been under water for more than three hours.

**To be continued…**

_Yes, I know I'm evil :o) Actually I think this end is not as bad as the last one, but that's just my opinion._

_To the 13 wonderful readers who reviewed my last chapter: You are absolutely amazing! I've never had 13 reviews on a single chapter before, and they made me so happy! Thank you! I am writing this story for you!_

_Well, I thank everyone who is reading the story, but I love to hear from you. Besides, reviews make me write faster (hint hint) ;-)_

11


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII

"It cannot be!" Aragorn muttered defiantly, his hand absently playing with the water in the pond.

"Maybe he found another section of the cave," Gimli suggested hesitantly. "Maybe he had to investigate it and lost track of time."

"This is not possible," the man whispered although he was more then willing to believe the dwarf's words. "He said he would come back immediately after he finds the tunnel's end. He promised to return. And he always keeps his promises." Aragorn knew that this left only one possibility, but he was unwilling to accept it. But no matter what he wanted to believe, he knew very well that if Legolas was alive, he would have returned by now.

"He cannot be dead!" the dwarf almost screamed.

"No, he cannot," Aragorn said resolutely and dipped his feet into the pond.

"What are you doing?" Gimli asked. His friend's ideas were always a mystery to him.

"Something has happened to him," the man said. "I am not leaving him alone."

The dwarf sighed heavily. "Be reasonable, laddie. He didn't come back. If he couldn't survive the tunnel, we won't either."

"I cannot accept his death," Aragorn said. "Can you?"

Gimli shut his eyes painfully. Of course he couldn't. Instead of an answer, he jumped into the pond.

Aragorn smiled and dived towards the tunnel, feeling that the dwarf was coming after him.

As soon as he entered the tunnel, a strong current grabbed him and dragged him inside.

He couldn't fight it and couldn't go back. The tunnel was narrow and completely dark. The current toyed with the man mercilessly, smashing him hard into the stone walls. He didn't know how much time had passed. His lungs were screaming for air. The tunnel didn't seem to be ending soon. He couldn't see anything, any light. The panic accelerated his heartbeat, increasing the need for oxygen.

He suppressed a moan as his left shoulder impacted with the hard rocks. His body had endured too much recently. First the beating when he was captured, then distracting the troll by letting her throw him towards the wall, and now this. His tortured body shivered under the freezing water. Everything inside his head was spinning. He had almost reached his limits.

He fought the desperate urge to breathe. He knew very well what would happen if he inhaled water. But this wouldn't last long. His lungs were starved for air.

He realized that he wouldn't survive much longer. Maybe ten more seconds at most. Nine… eight… seven… six…

Suddenly the current hit his head against the stone wall, and the world went blank.

The underground river carried the lifeless body deeper inside the cave.

---

The Corsair army was advancing. From his vantage point on the fortress wall Faramir could already see them. They were so many. He was prepared. But he was afraid.

This was going to be the first real test for the Steward since the King had returned. He had to protect the city. He knew that the royal family trusted him, and he would never betray that trust.

Faramir was too focused on the Corsairs and didn't notice the two sad eyes, gray as a stormy ocean, watching him from a window above. Éowyn sighed. Were they always going to treat her like a child? She was thirty-three now, she was able to make her own decisions. But her husband failed to see that.

The young woman hid her golden locks under the helm. She couldn't believe she was doing this again. But the reason she was going to fight dressed like a man was completely different from last time. Ten years ago she was desperate, and was seeking glorious death it battle. Now she had something to live for. And she was fighting to protect it. No, she didn't care about valor and glory any more. She only wanted to make sure her beloved got out of this alive.

True, Arwen had promised her support if she wanted to fight, but she didn't want to confront Faramir right now. Her husband had to concentrate on the battle and he shouldn't be distracted with any arguments. It was better to do it secretly. Besides, she already had experience. It was time for Dernhelm to return.

She took her sword and swung it, smiling to herself. Well, maybe a little bit valor and glory wouldn't hurt after all.

---

Gimli's heart almost stopped in horror as he was sucked inside the tunnel. He tried to push away the claustrophobic feeling, as he found himself in the extremely narrow and dark space and lost control over his motion. Dwarves loved to be underground, but certainly not under water.

He was doing his best to keep his air, but when he collided with a big rock, he was suddenly forced to exhale. He felt dizzy and unable to fight as the current carried him on.

Gimli shuddered. The water was freezing cold. Why did he let the human make the plan? Legolas had warned him, but he never listened.

Suddenly the ceiling disappeared and the world became slightly lighter. He had entered another section of the cave. But he was so exhausted that he was unable to get out. This would be the end.

Gimli froze in surprise as a strong hand grabbed him and dragged him out.

"It was about time for you to appear," Legolas whispered and went back to his frantic attempts to revive the unconscious man, lying on the cold cave floor.

"You!" Gimli's voice was filled with surprise, disbelief, extreme joy, and accusation. "We thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry," the elf murmured quickly, not diverting his attention from his current task. "Come on, human, breathe!" Legolas shouted almost angrily. "Don't you dare die on me!"

The dwarf glanced at Aragorn in concern. Even in the dim light he could see that his face was very pale, and his lips were almost blue. The man had a nasty gash on his right temple, so obviously the lack of oxygen wasn't the only reason he was unconscious.

The wound was bleeding freely. Legolas pressed a piece of cloth over it to stop the bleeding. It both worried and comforted him. He was worried because he knew his friend had lost blood. But he also knew that dead men didn't bleed.

"What do you mean you are sorry!" Gimli asked frustrated. "You had us so worried. You were supposed to come back!"

"How?" the elf replied. "Of course I tried to come back. You saw the current. It's impossible to swim against it. I couldn't return to you." Legolas turned Aragorn to the side and hit his back to help him cough the water out of his lungs.

Gimli blinked. The explanation why the elf hadn't come back was so simple. It never occurred to him. He should have known since he entered the current.

At last Aragorn started coughing violently, expelling large amounts of water. Then he stilled in Legolas' arms. This was an instinctive reaction and he hadn't come to consciousness just yet.

The elf sighed with relief and gently brushed away the wet strands of hair out of his friend's face. "I'm so happy you came," he spoke to Gimli. "I had almost despaired. I was afraid you would think the tunnel was too long, and would stay in that cave and wait for your death. I didn't think you would go down the tunnel when there was no hope."

"We would have never given up the hope that you are alive," Gimli smiled. "We would never leave you, laddie. You know that."

Legolas smiled when he finally felt Aragorn stir in his arms. "Wake up, Estel." He whispered.

"Legolas!" the man jumped to his feet in spite of all the injuries he had recently sustained. "I thought you were dead!" _I also thought I was dead_.

"Obviously I'm fine," he smiled. "But I can't tell the same for you. You look terrible, my friend. Nothing unusual."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Elves." Then realization suddenly came to him. "You couldn't come back because of the current?" Legolas nodded. "I don't understand," the man continued, sitting himself in front of the elf. "That pond was so still."

"The water there is untouched," Legolas replied. He had had three hours to think about this and had solved the mystery. "Did you notice that the water was still in the very entrance of the tunnel? Obviously there is another underground tunnel that connects to ours there. This river is coming from it."

"So it is possible to exit the cave, but impossible to get back in," Aragorn reasoned.

"Exactly. Now it is absolutely impossible to get inside that cave, especially after you were so kind to destroy the entrance. I hope you haven't forgotten anything important inside."

"Nothing, except the food," Aragorn answered. Of course, any supplies wouldn't have survived the trip in the tunnel anyway.

"We can survive without that," Legolas said.

"_You_ can survive without that!" Gimli grunted. "I'm starving already!"

"I think the time we spent with the hobbits has done to you permanent damage, my friend," the elf smiled. "You get hungry too often."

"At least we didn't become troll food," Aragorn observed. "Let's find a way to get out of here."

"It would be good to build a fire," Legolas suggested. "We are all soaked, it's freezing cold, and mortals get very grumpy and annoying when they are sick. I'm not going to endure that."

"Well, immortals never get sick, but are grumpy and annoying all the time," Gimli smiled. "Have you ever wondered what _we_ have to endure?"

"Anyway, we can't build a fire until we get out, so we all need to endure each other," Aragorn settled the argument. "Legolas, have you found a way to get out of the cave?"

"There is a path along the underground river that goes into the next tunnel. I looked at it, we can walk on the shore and don't need to get into the water. But I don't know what lies beyond it. I didn't go and look. I couldn't leave you."

Aragorn wondered for a moment what would have happened to Legolas if Gimli and he had decided to stay in the cave. Would the elf go and find a way out, or would he wait for them until he died? Somehow the man believed the second option was more plausible.

"Then let's go and check," he walked towards the next tunnel.

This passage was much bigger than the first. The river was running in the middle, but on both sides there was something that resembled a shore. The three friends walked along.

It was getting colder. Their wet clothes only made matters worse. They had to get out and build a fire to dry, and soon.

"We should save Eldarion and go back as fast as possible," Legolas spoke. "Winter is coming. And this winter will be especially cold."

This statement worried Aragorn. He knew that elves always guessed the weather right. And the thought of being trapped in the wilderness with his little son didn't sit well with him.

_His little son._

Where was Eldarion now? Was the boy alright? Was he suffering? Was he crying? Was he even alive?

He was not used to not knowing where his son was. Since the boy was born, he had done all he could to keep him safe. Maybe he had restricted him too much. He never took him on any of the visits he made to foreign lands, no matter how much Eldarion wanted it. He though he was doing his best to protect the child.

And he had failed.

---

Eldarion lay on the floor in a small, dark cell. The child was breathing heavily. Dargmor had tortured him all day, retiring to have a rest for the night. He would continue tomorrow.

A sudden noise startled him. The door was being unlocked. His heart stopped in fear. Was Dargmor coming back already? He couldn't endure any more torture.

He was surprised to see the pirate who had tortured him before. He was limping, and it was evident that he had been beaten.

"I heard that Dargmor ordered that you should be given no food and water," the man spoke. "I brought you some bread. I thought you might need it."

Eldarion was shocked. This man was helping him? "Thank you. I know the risk you are taking by doing this and I will never forget it," he said sincerely.

The man stirred uneasily and took a step back. He wasn't used to being thanked. He wasn't used to kind words at all. He wasn't sure how to respond. So he just exited the room and started closing the door.

"Wait!" the boy's soft voice stopped him. "I can see what Dargmor did to you. How can you still serve him? Can't you let me go? You can come with me to Gondor."

The man shook his head. He was unable to look in those gray eyes so pleading, so full of hope. "I am sorry."

Eldarion sighed with disappointment. He knew that even bringing him bread was a big step for the man and he needed a lot of courage to do it, but for a single moment he had hoped that the man would set him free. And now his hopes were shuttered into pieces.

The man closed the door and was about to lock it, but suddenly stopped and opened it again. Eldarion looked up in surprise.

"You spoke of a leader," the man said, his voice unsteady and hesitant. "One the people would follow not because of fear, but because of love. Does such a leader exist?"

"He does," the boy replied, a sudden sparkle in his eyes. "You have to meet my father. Then you will know what I am talking about."

"I haven't met your father, kid" the pirate said. "But I have met _you_. And I think I know what you are talking about."

The pirate went out and locked the door. Eldarion stared at the direction he had disappeared. All his disappointment was gone. It gave way to a new feeling. Hope. Maybe the Corsair would eventually help him. This didn't seem that impossible now.

Conflicting emotions were tearing the man's soul apart as he walked away from the cell. He was afraid. But there was a new emotion. Something unknown to him. For the first time in his dark life, the pirate hoped. Maybe what the child had spoken was true. Maybe somewhere out there there was a different world, unlike the one he had always known. It was scary to separate from the life he knew, but maybe the new life would be better. Maybe.

_This kid should be named 'Hope'_, the Corsair thought.

---

Legolas rushed forward. Was it possible?

Light!

Wind. Trees. Birds. Stars. Freedom.

The elf stepped outside the cave and took a deep breath of the cool and fresh night air. He had been in that cave too long. It felt like he had been imprisoned forever.

Not any more. He was free now. His heart sang.

Gimli and Aragorn quickly caught up with him. The world was still and covered by a veil of darkness. They didn't know how long they had walked and were surprised to see that it was nighttime already.

"We should set camp for the night," the elf spoke. "I'll take the first watch. I think the two of you, young ones, need to rest," he added with a smile.

Gimli glared at him, "The 'old one' wasn't so cheerful when we were in the cave. You must admit that we, dwarves, have our strengths, my friend."

But Legolas wasn't listening any more. He had sensed something.

"Something is wrong," Aragorn whispered. He had felt it too.

The three friends drew out their weapons and stood with their backs against each other. Just in time.

A dark wave of bodies swept over them. Orcs. Many orcs.

Legolas fired two arrows that found his enemies' throats with deadly accuracy. The dark masses were approaching fast. Soon his bow would be no good. He tried to do the best with it for as long as he could.

Aragorn swung his sword as soon as the orcs came into his weapon's range. A head rolled limp to the ground, followed by another, and another.

Gimli was also holding his ground. But every dead orc was replaced by two more, three more. They were too many.

"We already met orcs in this trip," the dwarf muttered. "Why do we have to meet them again?"

"Yes, but Aragorn wasn't with us the first time," Legolas smiled, as he slit an orc's throat with one of his twin knives. "And you forget that this human can't get anywhere without meeting orcs."

"If I get this correctly, my friend, this is my first time to meet orcs on this trip, and it is your second," the man pointed out. "I think that makes _you_ the one who attracts them."

"That's only because the first time I was with your son. Apparently the ability to attract orcs is inherited," the elf grinned.

"I'm getting bored of those orcs," the dwarf made a mock yawn, as he landed his axe on top of an orc's head. "We met orcs, we met trolls, now we were supposed to meet some wargs, just to have variety."

He was surprised as Legolas glared at him. Was the joke that bad? The elf shifted his gaze, and Gimli followed it.

More orcs were coming. Warg riders.

"Happy?" the elf hisses, his voice low and unamused.

Gimli just blinked and lifted his axe. This would be a long fight. He didn't even know how they were going to get out of this.

A huge warg jumped towards the dwarf, but an axe was embedded in his skull long before he reached his prey. "Twenty-seven," the dwarf muttered and turned around.

They were so absorbed in the fight that no one noticed the orc, who stood on a tall rock just above the clearing. The foul creature raised a black curved bow and released an arrow.

Gimli gasped as a dark arrow stuck in his shoulder. He quickly took it out. Legolas jerked it out of his hand and smelled the foul substance. "Sleeping drug," he muttered and quickly grabbed his little friend, who went limp in his arms. "Why would they want us alive?"

"Obviously, to have fun," Aragorn replied, unable to keep the apprehension away from his voice.

Legolas felt a chill run through his heart. He had been a captive of orcs before and wasn't at all willing to repeat the experience. He knew what orcs did to elves. What they always did. The dark moments of torment still haunted his dreams. He gently eased the dwarf on the ground and stepped protectively in front of him. They were not going to be captured. Not this time.

Aragorn also had his experience with orc torture, and the prospect of being captured filled his heart with dread. They mustn't get caught. It was better to die.

He thrust his sword in an orc's chest and quickly pulled it out to face another enemy. But he almost dropped the weapon as a dark arrow stuck in his arm. He quickly jerked it out, but another one stuck in his leg. Panic gripped him. They couldn't be captured! They couldn't…

But it was impossible to fight the drug. Shadows danced in front of his eyes, and he felt as if his head was going to explode with pain. He tried to take a deep breath, but his breathing came in short, desperate gasps. The world swirled around.

The last thing he saw was a blur of golden hair fall to the ground.

---

"My Captain?"

Dargmor glanced up and looked questioningly at the pirate. "What is it?"

"What should we do with the child?" the man asked. "Should we bring him no food and water tomorrow?"

"Don't bring him food," the Corsair whispered. "It will be a waste. I've been thinking about this," He saw that his servant was looking confused and continued, "I was thinking how we could use him in our war against Gondor. But I don't think we really need him. King Elessar is either dead already, or somewhere in the wilderness. Our Army has probably reached Minas Tirith. Gondor is leaderless. The war is won. We don't need the child."

"What do we do then?" the pirate asked. "What are your orders?"

"Leave the boy alone for tonight," he said softly. "I will kill him tomorrow."

**To be continued…**

_I know, things don't look too good. But did you really expect anything else :)_

_My wonderful reviewers, you have no idea how much I appreciate you! I love to hear from you, even if it's just to tell me how evil I am, or to threaten to send a troll after me if I don't update soon :-D_

_Emily, you didn't leave an email, so I couldn't thank you properly, but I really value your review, and it made me happy._

_I think the next update will be coming soon._

8


	8. Chapter 8

Part VIII

Aragorn slowly opened his eyes and closed them immediately. Blasted light, it made his head hurt. He needed a moment to realize where he was and what he was doing there. He was quite surprised to wake up in an upright position, and wasn't at all comforted when he discovered that he was tied to a tree with strong, rough ropes.

Finally Aragorn dared a second look. He didn't like what he saw. Didn't like it at all.

Legolas and Gimli we both tied to trees in basically the same way. Their heads hung down limply.

The man shuddered in apprehension. He remembered now that he was shot by two drugged arrows, and his friends were probably shot by only one. He was supposed to wake up last. What had happened after they were captured? What had the orcs done to the elf and the dwarf?

The orcs were many. Filthy dark bodies were moving around, sometimes shooting a satisfied look at their prisoners.

"Look what we have here," one of the orcs grinned and approached Aragorn. "One of the toys is awake."

The man involuntarily pulled back as a black hand reached for his face.

"What, you don't want us to play with you?" the dark creature sounded amused. "Maybe I should play with your pretty friend instead?"

Aragorn flinched inwardly as he watched the filthy long nail trace Legolas' smooth cheek. "Don't touch him," he hissed.

"No?" the orc raised an eyebrow. "But we should play with something. You or him, your choice."

"Me then, filthy scum!" the man's voice was soft and lethal. "But be careful. Orcs that dare 'play' with us usually end up dead."

"Good," the orc grinned and grabbed the man's throat. "I like this choice. I prefer the toy to be awake." His grin grew wider. "But let me also warn you something. Humans that we dare play with _always_ end up dead." To emphasize his threat, he tightened his grip on Aragorn's throat, almost suffocating him.

"What should we start with?" the orc mused. "Knives, whips, fire, water –" the foul creature suddenly stopped as he noted the look in Aragorn's eyes. The man had recently escaped drowning, and the mention of water made the fresh memories quickly surface. Once again he saw himself in the dark water tunnel, unable to breathe, his lungs burning in pain, waiting for death to come and free him of this torment. No, not again. He did his best not to flinch, but the look of horror that appeared for a single second in the gray eyes pleasantly surprised the orc. It quickly gave an answer to his question.

"Water then," he said with a smirk.

A smaller orc brought a bucket of water. "Just don't drown him before his friends awake," he advised. "It's always more fun when everyone is watching."

The first orc nodded. He had experience in torturing prisoners and knew that in some cases watching a friend suffer could cause his prisoners greater pain than if they are tortured themselves. He could never understand this, but it curiously seemed to work. Judging from the way that foolish man had chosen to serve as their toy instead of his friend, the orc could conclude that this was going to be the case again. This promised to be quite interesting. And he loved torturing elves. More resilient. Harder to break. A challenge. He couldn't wait for the golden-haired being to wake up.

Two strong orcs untied Aragorn from the tree and led him forward. His hands were still bound.

Apprehension gripped the man's heart. What were they going to do?

He didn't have to wonder for a long time, however. An orc shoved him forward and pushed him, so he fell on his knees. Another one grabbed his head and neck and pushed them into the bucket.

Water. Everywhere. He couldn't breathe. He tried to fight, but his tormentor was holding him firmly. The more he fought, the less breath he had left and the weaker he became.

He had almost lost consciousness when the orc finally pulled him out, grinning. The man realized in shock that the foul creature was preparing to repeat the procedure. He was going to be pushed into that water again.

"Wait!" another orc stopped him. "I have an idea." He took out a filthy black piece of cloth and blindfolded the prisoner. "Do it now."

Panic raced through the man's heart. He was in the tunnel again! All was darkness. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. Endless darkness. And endless water.

The minute he spent under water seemed like hours to him. Then the orc finally pulled him out and he found himself gasping for air, his heart racing in terror.

"No," the desperate word of horror was so soft, that the orcs couldn't even hear it.

But it was audible to elven ears.

"Estel!" Legolas raised his head and opened his eyes. At first he though that he was waking up from a nightmare. But now he saw that the nightmare was real.

Aragorn heard the elf call his name as if in a dream. It was just a second before he was pushed back into the water. Back inside the tunnel.

"Stop it, disgusting scum!" Legolas cried, but this seemed to amuse the orcs even further.

Gimli was also awake now. So they were captured by orcs. Not good. Not good at all.

"Maybe you would like to take his place?" the orc grinned at Legolas. He took Aragorn out of the water and removed his blindfold.

Blue eyes stared at the gray. _Don't!_ those eyes seemed to be saying. _Too late, Estel. Too late._

"Elves are stronger and die slower," the dark creature continued. "At least that's what I have heard. If this is true, you will be more fun to play with."

"I have an idea," another one spoke. "Let's see which one dies slower."

"How?" the first orc looked at him.

"We can make a competition. We put both of them under water until one of them dies. The one who dies first wins."

"Wins?" the orc grinned amused.

"Wins a fast death," the other one clarified. "Then the other one is the one who dies more slowly. We can have a lot of fun with him."

"I like that idea," the first orc grinned and motioned for the others to bring two buckets of water. "We keep both of them under water, until one of them is dead," he instructed.

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a worried glance. They _didn't_ like the idea.

---

The door suddenly opened. Eldarion raised hid head in surprise, staring into the dark corridor.

The pirate who had visited him before entered. His face was pale.

"Dargmor is going to kill you tomorrow," the man spoke, his voice shaking.

Eldarion's eyes widened, but he didn't show his fear in any other way. "You know that you have a choice," he said. The boy sounded more confident than he really was. What if this man didn't want to help him? This would be the end.

"I already made my choice," the Corsair's voice was firmer this time. "I will not let _hope_ die."

"Thank you," the boy looked at the man, extreme gratitude shining in the gray depths. "But first I want to know that you are sure about this. You know what risks you are taking. I don't want you to regret this choice."

"I'll never regret it," the man spoke with complete confidence. "Come!" he grabbed Eldarion's hand and ran out of the cell.

"What is your name, my friend?" the boy asked while they were running up the stairs.

The pirate stared at the child. He barely knew him, and had already called him a friend. "My name is Volen," he smiled. "I'm happy to be at your service, my Prince."

His words were cut short as they almost ran into two other pirates. The men stared at them, needing a moment to realize what was going on. Fortunately, Eldarion's mind was faster than theirs.

"Let me go!" the child cried, trying to pull his hand out of Volen's grip. "I don't want to see Dargmor again."

The pirate quickly realized what the child was doing and accepted his role. "Don't move, stinky rat!" his grip on the boy's hand tightened. "The Captain said he wants to see you and he will!"

The other two Corsairs looked surprised. "Didn't Dargmor want to kill the kid today?" one of them asked. The dispassionate tone made Volen's heart flinch with disgust towards his own race.

"Exactly," the pirate replied. "That's why he wanted the kid taken up to him. He's too busy to come done to the dungeons, but he wants to do the job himself."

"I can see why," the other Corsair grinned. "That boy made him quite a nasty wound. I would also kill him myself if I were him."

_I've never doubted that_, Volen thought. His heart almost stopped beating when he realized he would have done the same. He was so different a few days ago. Before he had met Eldarion. Before he dared to hope.

"I need to go. The Captain is waiting," Volen spoke and walked forward, dragging the seemingly protesting child. _Do I really have the right to condemn them?_ He wondered, looking back at the pirates. _Am I so different? I tortured the prince. I tortured him!_

But he quickly pushed away the self-condemnation. Yes, he had been one of them, but he had changed. They also had the chance to change, but they didn't use it. No. He wasn't one of them.

Volen gave Eldarion a reassuring smile when the pirates got out of view. "Well done, my Prince. We are almost safe now."

Neither of them knew that this safety wouldn't last long.

---

Two buckets of water. Waiting for them. Two would come in. One would come out.

One of them wasn't to get out of this alive. Legolas' felt his heart breaking. How could the orcs be so cruel? One of them would die in a matter of minutes. And he painfully well knew who.

He gave his friend a last glance. Gray eyes looked at him. They tried to talk. Tried to say goodbye.

No! The elf sobbed. He desperately wanted to talk to Aragorn, to tell him not to give up. But there was nothing he could say.

His head was violently forced under water. He tried to fight the orcs who were holding him, but the foul creatures were strong. The absence of air didn't weaken him. He could stay a long time under water, and he didn't feel anything. He hadn't been in the bucket that long. Maybe a minute, probably two or three. His heart suddenly froze with the realization. Three minutes! Was Aragorn still alive?

Most probably, otherwise they would have taken him out of the water. But he knew that the man wouldn't last much longer. Time was running short.

What would happen if he pretended to die? Would they take them out? He stopped fighting and went limp in his captors' arms. He cursed as he felt an orc touch his neck, immediately checking his pulse. The foul creature quickly assured himself that the elf was fine and didn't loosen his grip. No. Pretense was not going to work.

There was no way. Legolas' heart tore at the painful realization. Aragorn was going to die. How he hated his elven strength now. How he wished he would die first.

And then the idea came. At first he dismissed it as ridiculous, but then realized that it wasn't so bad. But he had to be sure he was ready for this.

Ready or not, this was the only way to save Aragorn. He had to do it. But it was not going to be easy. He imagined his friends' shock when they learn what he had done, he saw their pained expressions, their tears. No, he was not ready to leave Middle-earth. But he had to.

Legolas slowly exhaled, forcing all air out of his lungs. Then he relaxed and let his body breathe instinctively. Water entered his airways. Suffocating. Burning. He never thought how painful a death from drowning might be.

Gimli watched the scene in horror. His friends were pushed into the water, fighting, trying to get away. He could see that Aragorn's fight was getting weaker. This had to stop.

The dwarf thrashed desperately against his bonds, shouting at the orcs to let them go. But no one seemed to be listening to him. Everyone watched transfixed at the drowning prisoners. No one stirred.

Suddenly one of the orcs looked up. "I think the competition is over," his voice sounded surprised and a little bit disappointed. "We have a winner. The elf is dead."

_The elf is dead_.

Gimli felt as if someone had just ripped out his heart.

---

"Why am I surrounded by halfwits!" Dargmor was furious. "Of course I've never ordered Volen to bring the child anywhere! You should have stopped them!"

"But my Lord –" one of the pirates tried to explain.

"I don't want to listen! Find them! Find them now!" the Captain's dark eyes were fixed on the pirate's. "And kill them. Kill them both."

Eldarion and Volen were running as fast as they could. They were still close to danger. They would never be completely safe until they got out of Umbar. And it was a long way.

Volen wondered if their escape had been discovered. As soon as Dargmor learned about it, he would send search partied to recapture them, probably kill them.

And he had. Small groups of pirates were crossing the area, hoping to find the fugitives.

Eldarion shouted and jumped back just in time to avoid an arrow. Volen looked up in dismay. Five Corsairs were upon them.

Five. Five against one, Volen considered darkly. It didn't matter now. He wasn't afraid of them. Not anymore. He would meet them in battle.

He had something to fight for. They didn't.

Volen pulled out his sword and took a step towards their assailants. "Run, my Prince!" he shouted at the boy. "Run! I'll keep them here!"

"No!" Eldarion protested. "Give me a weapon! I can help you!"

"Go!" Volen shouted again. He knew they wouldn't survive this battle. Escape was Eldarion's only chance. The pirate brushed the long strands of raven-black hair out of his face and glared at the coming men. He swung his blade and advanced towards them.

Eldarion watched in fascination. Sometimes this man reminded him of his father. It was a pity he was born a pirate.

One of the Corsairs charged at Volen, but the man blocked the attack by his sword, quickly took out his dagger and stuck it into his attacker's stomach. The wounded man dropped down with a moan.

But then the four other men charged Volen at the same time. The pirate turned around, desperately trying to block blows coming from all sides. "Eldarion, run!" he shouted one last time.

But the prince would never abandon a friend in need. Besides, Volen was fighting for his life because of him. The child ran to the fallen corsair and took his sword. The weapon was too big and heavy for him, and he could barely hold it. Finally, he grabbed it with both hands and ran into the battle.

One of the Corsairs was so absorbed in the battle with Volen, that he was completely caught off guard as a long sword was trusted in his back. He fell down, and Eldarion immediately took out the sword, preparing for a second attack.

The three remaining pirates turned towards the boy in shock. No one expected the child to fight. Volen used the moment of inattention and trusted his sword though a man's ribcage.

Two Corsairs were left. Two against two.

One of them rushed towards Eldarion. The child took a step back. He had no chance to survive against a grow-up man, and the pirates were professional warriors.

Volen tried to help Eldarion, but the other Corsair stopped him. After a short and fierce battle Volen stuck his long sword into his attacker's chest. To his surprise, the wounded man grinned and stuck the sword deeper inside himself, moving himself forward.

Volen was at a loss. Why was this man further injuring himself? And then he realized. The Corsair knew he was dying, but wanted to revenge his death before the end. He wanted it get closer to him.

Volen saw this too late. He could do nothing to prevent the dagger that cut though his stomach. He pulled his sword out and his assailant dropped dead.

But the damage was already done.

Volen felt the world spin around and dropped to his knees. All light seemed to fade. His strength was going away. He heard Eldarion scream his name in dismay, but it sounded muffled, as if coming from somewhere far away.

The pirate realized that he was dying.

"No!" the child's cry cut through his elusive consciousness. He did a last effort to focus and froze at the image in front of his eyes.

The other Corsair was upon Eldarion. Volen gathered all of his remaining strength and ran towards them. The other man didn't notice him. He thought he was dead. With a swift motion, Volen swung his sword.

A man's head rolled to the ground, followed by a limp body. Volen collapsed next to them.

"No!" Eldarion screamed again and ran to his fallen friend.

"My Prince?" Volen was unnaturally pale. His breathing was coming in short, labored gasps, and this worried the child.

"Shh. Don't speak," Eldarion said softly and held the man still. "Don't move. You are badly wounded. I need to tend to your injury."

"No," Volen stopped his hand. "Leave it. It's over. Nothing can be done."

"No!" Eldarion shook his head in utter denial. "I am a healer! I can help you!" But the boy's voice broke into sobbing. Yes, he was a healer. And as a healer he knew very well that Volen was right. The pirate was dying.

"This is all my fault," Eldarion sobbed. "You shouldn't have helped me! You would be fine right now! I promised you happiness. And what did I give you? Death!"

"No," Volen tried to speak. "You didn't give me death, Eldarion. You gave me hope. You promised to show me a leader, whose people would follow him because of love and would willingly die for him. And you didn't break your promise. I saw this leader," the pirate smiled. "He is in front of me right now. Not for a single moment have I regretted my choice to follow you. I lived my entire life in darkness. I die now, but I die free. Thank you, my Lord," the man's black eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Thank you, my friend."

His last words were a mere whisper and Eldarion could barely hear them. Then the pirate gave out a soft sigh, smiled and closed his eyes. Never to open them again.

The child stayed all night crying beside the still body. This was so unfair. Volen had just changed, he had the chance to have a new life. But he never saw it.

Eldarion was all alone in Umbar. Many pirates very still searching for him. But he didn't care. A friend had died. Because of him.

This was all that mattered.

---

His lungs were burning in pain. He wanted to breathe. But all was water. Aragorn wondered if there was any reason to go on fighting. The orcs meant to keep him under water until he died. Maybe it was better to give up and shorten the pain.

Suddenly the orc pulled him out. Why? They said that they wouldn't take him out before he died. Actually they said that they wouldn't take him out before one of the two of them died. But surely Legolas would survive under water much longer than him. Unless…

A wave of panic passed through his heart. What had this elf done this time? He turned towards the other water bucket, almost afraid to look.

"Legolas!" the image of his friend's prostrate body horrified him. There was only one reason the elf could be in this condition. How could he do this?

"Let me go!" the man shouted and tried to fight the orc who was holding him. "Let me go to him!"

He kicked the orc and pulled away, running towards his friend. With his bound hands he turned the body around and gingerly examined it for any signs of life.

The elf wasn't breathing. Not even slightly. Aragorn froze and tried to push away the panic. He couldn't give up hope. Not yet.

After quick but careful examination he discovered a faint pulse. The healer quickly realized what the problem was. The elf's lungs were filled with water.

He quickly turned Legolas to the side, and hit his chest to help him expel the water. "Come on, mellon-nin, spit it out!" he spoke in a shaking voice. "You are strong, I know you can do it!" the man stared at his patient. Why were his lips so blue? "Please, Legolas," he was almost crying now. "You have survived more than this, my friend. Don't leave me now!"

The orcs were watching the scene in amusement. The man didn't seem to be trying to escape, so they were willing to let him be and see what would happen.

Another set of brown eyes was watching carefully. Those eyes were wet, but the dwarf wasn't ashamed of his tears. Great fear and hope were tearing him apart.

Suddenly the elf started coughing and gasping for breath. "Oh, Legolas," the man spoke, gently stroking the golden hair spilled over his lap. Tears of relief were streaming down his face. "What did you think you were doing? This was worse than my troll distraction plan, my friend."

The elf managed a weak smile. "But it was definitely better than your 'let's bring the cave down' plan."

Aragorn laughed. "Stupid Elf," he chastised softly. "Why did you do it? Just because I am a king doesn't mean that my life is more valuable than yours."

"Stupid Human," Legolas retorted. "I didn't do it because you are a king. No, I didn't risk my life for King Elessar. I did it for Estel, I did it for Strider, the ranger, I did it for _you_, mellon-nin. Besides," he smiled, "the orc said this was a competition. That the one who dies first wins. I wouldn't leave a human beat me."

"So what do we do with them now?" one of the orcs interrupted. "Do we go on with the competition?"

"No," another answered. "We already saw that the human is stronger. There is no point."

"So now we can play with the human?" a smaller orc asked.

"Yes," the first one grinned. "Obviously he will be more fun."

"No!" Legolas paled and grabbed the man. What had he done? Now they were going to torture Aragorn instead of him because of his brilliant idea. He only thought about saving his friend's life and never thought about the consequences.

Despite his protests and efforts to resist, the orcs finally pulled the man away from him and tied him to a tree.

Aragorn raised his head and looked the orc at the eyes, "What are you going to do with me now?" he asked.

The foul creature grinned, and this grin sent shivers down the man's spine. "Trust me, you don't want to know," he answered.

Another orc brought a big wooden box and opened it. It was full of various blades, spikes, needles, and mysteriously looking powder of various colors.

The orc look at the box almost lovingly. "Exactly what I need," he spoke darkly. "May the fun begin."

**To be continued…**

_Yes, I know, perfect place to end the chapter… I guess you should be used to this by now ;-)_

_Many thanks to the wonderful people who review my last chapter :-) I think this update didn't take that long, the trolls some of you sent after me were very persuasive :D_

9


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: There is some torture in this chapter … oops! it's maybe a bit late for that, considering that there was plenty of torture in the previous chapters :) Well, I guess better late than never, just to warn you :D_

Part IX

"Don't blame yourself, laddie," Gimli spoke quietly. "None of this is your fault."

The elf's head was dropped down, but from the corner of his eyes he was still watching as the orcs were tying Aragorn to the tree. "It's me that should have been tortured," he spoke brokenly. "I did everything wrong."

"_No one_ should have been tortured," corrected the dwarf. "Besides, you did nothing wrong. If you haven't done it, he would be dead."

_Better dead already than tortured to death,_ Legolas thought. But the moment of despair was short and he didn't say his thoughts aloud. _What would Estel think of me if he knew I've lost hope already? I have no right to give up yet!_

He finally raised his head and his teary sapphire eyes met silver ones. "Avo 'osto nad, mellon-nin. Garo estel. Don't fear, my friend. Have hope." But he didn't trust his voice any more and lowered his head again to hide his own fears.

"I do not fear them, mellon-nin," Aragorn replied. "I still have hope. You should too."

Legolas raised his head again almost smiling. How had he dared try to give hope to his friend? It was always the other way around.

An orc suddenly approached him, a box with an impressive collection of blades in his hands. "Pick a knife!" he commanded the elf.

The fair creature looked up bewildered. What did the orc mean?

"Come on, pick a knife!" the orc urged again. "It will be fun to torture your friend, but it will be even more fun if you participate. We'll first use the blade you choose."

The elf stared at the orc, his eyes wide in disbelief. Now he fully understood the cruelty of what they wanted him to do. They wanted him to choose the torture devices they were going to use on Aragorn! "How dare you, filthy scum!" he spat in the orc's face.

"Mind your language, elf, or I'll make you choose a blade for yourself!"

"Better you choose a knife for yourself, orc!" Aragorn called in an attempt to get the torturer's attention away from Legolas. "And choose something that kills swiftly. I have no doubts who will be dead when all this is over."

The orc grinned at the man's foolishness. "I can clearly see you've never been captured by orcs before."

Legolas gave out a short, mirthless laugh. "You have no idea how wrong you are!"

The orc turned back to him. "Choose a blade," he smirked, but his voice was low and threatening. The elf looked at him defiantly. "You choose it," the dark creature continued. "Or I choose it. And, trust me, there are some very good toys here. And some are poisoned…" he grinned as he observed the way the elf paled.

"I like this one" the orc lifted a knife. Its blade was stained with some dark liquid. "The poison isn't deadly, at least not immediately, but causes the greatest pain you could ever imagine." He was pleased to see Legolas divert his gaze. "Pick a knife or I'll show you what this one could do."

The other orcs had gathered around, watching attentively. They liked the way their leader was trying to make the elf feel responsible for any pain they were going to cause to their prisoner. It seemed to be working quite well.

"Leave him alone!" Aragorn spoke to the orc. "Obviously he doesn't want to choose. You have chosen a knife, just get to it!"

"Good," the orc nodded and walked towards his prisoner, holding the dark blade.

"Wait!" Legolas suddenly called. "I will pick a knife." His words were a mere whisper.

The orc quickly walked to him, the evil grin on his face growing even wider. "What did you say, my pretty? I didn't hear you."

"I said I will choose the knife," the elf spoke slowly and with difficulty. He knew he had to do it. He would try to choose the blade that would cause the least pain. But still he felt somehow dirty, as if he was working together with the tormentors.

"You don't need to do this, mellon-nin," Aragorn said softly. He understood very well what the elf was feeling.

Legolas chose to ignore him and stared at the knives in dismay. Which one to pick? It couldn't be that one with the rough edge, neither the one whose blade forked in three, neither the poisoned one… He realized in despair that he had crossed out all options. This was the cruelest choice he had been ever forced to make. Finally, he picked a relatively smooth blade with no apparent substances on it.

"This one," he pointed reluctantly.

"I see," the orc eyed him. "You want something less painful. You can have your way… for a start. But have no illusions – no one we have ever captured can escape pain."

The dark creature turned his back on Legolas and walked towards his prisoner.

---

He was alone. Alone in Umbar. Surrounded by bodies of slain pirates.

Eldarion had gathered rocks and had covered Volen's body in an improvised grave. "Rest in peace, my friend," he spoke softly, caressing one of the cold rocks. "I'll never forget what you did. I'll come back when I can and make you a proper burial. I promise."

The child shuddered. Night had fallen and it was getting colder. Winter was coming. He could smell it in the air.

Eldarion looked up startled as a little snowflake fell on his bare arm. Snow! How he loved snow when he was home! How he loved to play, to sled, to have snowball fights with Berehil and the other children.

But not now. Snow wasn't welcome for the little freezing figure. Eldarion wished nothing more than to be somewhere warm. Somewhere safe. Home.

He missed home. So many times he had blamed his father for not taking him to any trips. He wanted to see the world. To see what was outside Gondor. The child laughed mirthlessly. Maybe he was supposed to be happy – his dream had come true.

What would his mother think if she knew where he was? She would be so worried. But maybe she was even more worried not knowing where he was.

What would his father think? His father… Was he still alive? Had Bogomil succeeded with his treacherous plan? The child sobbed quietly. This couldn't be true, it couldn't be!

But there was no time to waste. Eldarion looked around, trying to choose a weapon. He took out all of the dead pirates' weapons and carefully inspected them.

At first he wanted to take Volen's sword, but it was too big for him. So he gently placed the blade over the stone grave. He took his dead friend's dagger and the smallest of the other pirates' swords. Then he was ready to go.

Eldarion was happy he had paid attention in his lessons. Now he knew that Gondor was to the north of Umbar. He gazed at the stars for some time, smiling when he found what he was looking for. Eärendil was still up there, showing him the way.

Farther north another set of silver eyes was watching the same star.

"Where are you, ion-nin?" Arwen whispered in the night.

Eldarion didn't hear her. But he heard the approaching Corsair search party.

---

Aragorn did his best not to flinch when the orc made a deep cut across his leg.

_With the blade I chose_, Legolas though. He knew that it would have been much worse if the orc had used any other knife, but he couldn't escape the self-condemnation.

The orc looked critically at the injury. "It's deep," he spoke, as if analyzing some work of art, "But doesn't really look 'orcish'. Too clean." He looked back to stare at the golden-haired prisoner. "If the elf had chosen something nastier I might have left it like that. But since he chose this-" The orc stuck his long filthy nail into the wound and cut through it, causing the man to gasp.

"Stop it!" Legolas cried. "You asked me to choose and I did! I didn't choose this!"

"Well, each of the knives goes with something," the orc grinned. "You should have asked what which one of them goes with before you made your choice. I would have told you. But don't protest – it is _you_ who chose _this_."

Gimli realized that the orc was trying to make his fair friend feel guilty, and he hated it. "You would have done this no matter what knife Legolas had chosen," he challenged.

"Maybe," the orc smirked. "But since he chose a blade with no poison, we should add something." He took out a box with powders of different colors. "Now you will help me choose which one to use," he turned towards the elf. "But this time I'm not going to ask you. I'll test them on you to see which one hurts the most."

Before anyone could react, the orc raised his knife and made a small cut across Legolas' cheek. The elf didn't wince. Then the orc took some black powder and applied a thick layer over the cut.

Legolas felt as if his cheek was set on fire. He felt the flames running through his veins, absorbing his entire body, his entire consciousness. What was that devilish powder?

"_Morghaash_." The orc explained. "Black fire. It was created in Mordor several years ago. We have had a few chances to test it. For the first time it's tested on a Firstborn," the hatred in the dark creature's voice was evident. "I'm curious to see the effects."

Legolas closed his eyes and tried to control his body. No, he wouldn't let the orc see his pain. He wouldn't let him do this to Aragorn. He would bear all the powders and pretend the less painful one hurts the most, so that the orc would choose it.

"Or maybe we should try something different," the orc made a cut on the elf's other cheek before the effect of the _morghaash_ had completely gone away. "I think you will enjoy this," he applied some red powder to the wound.

Legolas could barely suppress a moan. He felt as if thousands of needles were stuck in his wound in the same time.

Aragorn watched in horror as droplets of cold sweat appeared on the elf's smooth face. "I think you were supposed to torture _me_!" He called towards the orc.

"Don't panic, I haven't forgotten you," the orc retorted. "Besides, I'm not torturing your friend, I'm just testing. His cuts were small, but you'll feel the full effect of the powders on your wound." He looked back at the powder box and smiled at a sudden idea. He took out some white powder and walked towards Legolas.

"For centuries have my master tried to find the perfect torture substance," he spoke darkly. "In underground laboratories different powders were mixed, striving for the desired effect. But with all our effort we could hardly surpass something nature had created long ago. Something, I'm sure, you use every day." He took one more step forward. "Do you know what this is, elf?" the held his hand towards Legolas' face. "Taste it!" he ordered.

The elf stiffened. Of course, he had no desire to taste any evil powders.

"Taste it, or I will kill the dwarf!" the orc threatened and held the knife in front of Gimli's throat.

Legolas stared in dismay. The orcs didn't seem interested in torturing Gimli, at least for the time being, so they could easily afford to kill the dwarf. But he had no idea what this powder was and what it would do to him. Finally he realized that he had to taste it, no matter what the consequences would be.

"Legolas, no!" he heard the dwarf scream, but he had already made up his mind. He cautiously licked the powder, letting his senses feel the taste.

_Salt!_

He was shocked by the simplicity and the cruelty of this. Salt in injuries caused tremendous pain.

"Have you ever tried putting salt in your wounds, elf?" he heard the mocking voice.

"Every day," he replied calmly. "Usually I have nothing better to do."

"Good," the tormentor grinned at the sarcasm. "Then you'll know just how much your friend will suffer." He approached Aragorn, who was still looking at him defiantly.

"Salt? Is this all Mordor can conjure?" he challenged boldly. "I knew you were pathetic, but this time you really surprise me. I'm sure even my wife, who is the purest being I know, would think of a better torture. And she will, if she ever gets her hands on you."

"You'll change your mind when you feel it," the orc promised. He bent and generously powdered the injury.

Aragorn tried not to show his pain, but his breathing became short and labored. He knew salt in the wounds hurt, but he didn't know it hurt _that much_.

The pain was unbearable. He tried to ignore it by thinking about something else. Something strong enough to make him forget.

In his mind he saw a beloved face, lively gray eyes looking closely at him. Before he could stop it, the vision started speaking.

"_Ada, may I go riding with Berehil?"_

_The King sighed. His son often went to play in the forest, but every single time he was worried. "Of course you may go, Eldarion, but you must take your escort."_

_The child leapt with joy and rushed outside. Aragorn stared after him, trying to ignore the apprehension in his heart._

"_You worry too much, my love," a voice behind him interrupted his thoughts. "Eldarion can take care of himself."_

"_Is this true of all parents?" Aragorn questioned her. "Will I always worry about him, no matter how much he grows up?"_

"_Ada was always worried when Elladan and Elrohir went far away, and they are _much_ older than Eldarion. But he was especially worried about them after you came along," she added with a smile._

"_Why is that?" the King asked._

"_Because you always got them into trouble, meleth-nin!" Arwen grinned and gave him a playful kiss on the cheek. Then she turned and ran up the stairs._

"_That's not true!" he tried to protest, but his laughter destroyed the effect. He ran after her._

_She stopped at a balcony and gazed outside. Their kingdom._

_Aragorn walked beside her, placing a hand on her waist, and followed her gaze. "They look happy," he muttered._

"_They _are_ happy, Estel. Everyone in Gondor. We gave them hope. We gave them Eldarion."_

_A hesitant knock on the door frame made them both turn around._

"_My King," the servant seemed reluctant to speak. "Two men from your son's escort returned. They brought Berehil, he is badly wounded. The prince was not with them. You must come immediately."_

_But king and queen were already rushing down the stairs, forgetting everything else._

"Eldarion!"

"Leave him alone!" Legolas' anguished cry drifted through his mind and took him out of his pain-induced hallucinations.

"You want to take his place?" the orc look at him questioningly. "Well, maybe you are right. Your turn has come."

---

They were soon upon him. This group was bigger, ten men at least. They surrounded the child, leaving him no chance to escape.

Eldarion raised the sword he had taken, intending to fight to death. "Come cowards!" he shouted. "Ten against one and you are still scared?"

They weren't. All pirates rushed towards the helpless child at the same time. Eldarion swung his sword in a desperate try to push them away, but was promptly disarmed. One of the men held him from behind, but his attempt was rewarded by a fierce kick.

The boy ran forward, falling to the ground and crawling, trying to get out of the crowd. But it was impossible.

He looked up as he felt a heavy boot on his back. Two men grabbed him and held him in their iron grips.

"What should we do with him?" one of them turned towards a man, who seemed to be the group leader.

"Dargmor said we didn't need him anymore," the Corsair spoke. "Kill him!"

---

"Your time has come, my pretty," the orc spoke with satisfaction. "You have no idea how much I like playing with elves!"

Legolas tried to pull back when he felt the dirty nail in his cut. It was tearing his flesh so slowly, so painfully. "You wondered how your friend felt when I did that to him? I thought you might wish to find out."

"One day _you_ will find this out, coward!" Aragorn desperately tried to get the orc's attention back to himself. "You will beg for quick death!"

"Quite possible," the foul creature grinned. "But none of you will be alive to see it. Do you want to try the salt, elf? I wonder how you would like it after the other powders."

But he had no time to proceed with his threat. Shocked orc cries came from all directions.

They were invaded.

The camp was total chaos. Orcs and wargs were running in random directions. Their attackers were grabbing them and crushing them mercilessly in their fierce grips.

The three prisoners watched in dismay the huge creatures that were destroying their captors. No one of them was sure if he really liked the change.

When all orcs had disappeared, one of the creatures walked towards the trees where the prisoners were tied. It stopped and stared at Legolas. The elf stared back, his surprise even greater.

A sparkle of recognition suddenly flashed in the brown eyes.

"This is the food that killed Mommy!" the little troll squeaked.

**To be continued…**

_Yay – the trolls are back! Hope you missed them :D_

_a/n1: This chapter is much shorter than my normal chapters. I thought it was better to write shorter chapters and update more frequently. Tell me if you disagree and prefer longer chapters, but keep in mind that longer chapters take more time. _

_a/n2: A friend of mine told me that he had actually tried putting salt in his cuts and it hurts A LOT. Don't asked me why he did it, I can give you no sane explanation. He just heard that it was painful and wanted to see how much. He wanted to see if he can stay with the salt for 15 seconds. But he washed it immediately after he put it, it hurt so much. Guys… :-) Anyway, don't try this at home :) _

_Once again, many thanks to my reviewers! You give me the reason to write!_

7


	10. Chapter 10

Part X

"Wait!" the voice that called was hoarse by cold and exertion. "Stop it!"

Everyone turned in surprise and stared at the newcomer. The rider was just arriving. The man jumped from the horse and brushed away the snow from his cloak. His dark gaze quickly circled the group, and he finally signed in relief as he found what he was looking for. He was afraid that he had come too late. His horse was breathing heavily. The poor animal seemed totally exhausted.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the Corsairs turned towards the messenger. "Stop what?"

"Don't kill the kid!" the pirate had a hard time catching his breath. He had ridden as fast as he could, so that he would arrive before the others had followed the order. "Dargmor said not to kill him!"

"What!" the group leader asked in surprise. "But he said-"

"Things have changed," the messenger whispered and motioned the other Corsair to follow him. The two pirates walked some distance away from the rest. "I didn't want the boy to hear what I'm going to tell you," he continued softly. "Bad news for us means good news for him. And the news is bad."

"What happened?" the other pirate questioned in concern.

"We got news from Mrak's men. Bogomil has failed. He was discovered and sent back to Minas Tirith with the rest of the escort. As far as we know, King Elessar is not with them."

"The King is still searching for his son? Is he alone?"

"We don't know. That's why Dargmor wants the Prince alive. We'll go look for the King, but we don't know how many men he has. And most of our men are fighting at Minas Tirith. We might not be able to beat him. But we have our advantage," the man grinned and looked towards Eldarion. "We can always demand the King to surrender if we threaten to kill his son. No parent can resist that, no matter if he is king or not."

"So if Elessar surrenders, we release the Prince?" the other Corsair questioned.

The messenger shook his head, "Dargmor would never let this child go. He hates him. The wound the kid made him still hurts."

"So should we go look for the King now?"

"No. Dargmor wants to come this time. He will lead the men himself. Messengers were sent all around to find all search parties and gather them. Tie the boy well and let's go and meet them."

Eldarion smiled. Stupid men. They didn't know he had elven blood. And he had heard every single word.

---

"So it is you that killed her?" the huge creature stared at the three captives with dark, cruel eyes. Then he turned towards the little troll. "They are skinny, but we'll have to do with them for dinner. We don't have anything else."

"Why don't you eat the orcs you killed?" Gimli asked hesitantly. He wished the trolls ate anything but _them_.

The troll wrinkled his nose in disgust. "We can't eat them. They are filthy."

The three friends exchanged surprised glances. They didn't know trolls were that picky about food. But this made matters worse for them. Now they were everything the trolls could eat.

Huge hands cut their bonds from the tree, bound them again and threw them roughly to the ground. Legolas raised his head and looked worriedly at his friends. Luckily, the trolls have arrived before the tortures had done any real damage. The wound on Aragorn's leg, although far from a being scratch, wasn't greatly disturbing. The effect of the powders the orcs had applied to his injuries was almost completely gone. But the worst wounds the elf had sustained weren't physical.

_This one_. His own voice resounded in his head, but it seemed somewhat foreign, as if belonging to someone else.

Although his bonds were severely limiting his movements, he managed to crawl slowly towards Aragorn. The man was lying on his back, breathing heavily. Legolas rolled to his side, his forehead lightly touching his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mellon-nin. I am so sorry," he whispered brokenly.

"Sorry for what, Legolas?" the man asked in surprise. He tried to turn and face him, but the pain in his leg stopped him. But he felt that the elf was shaking, and that disturbed him a lot.

"I chose the knife," Legolas muttered, his voice thick with unshed tears. "This was all my fault."

This time Aragorn forced himself to turn and face the elf. "You did nothing, my friend. Don't dare blame yourself." His gaze drifted towards the cuts on the smooth cheeks, and for a moment angry fire shone in the gray eyes. Then he lay back down with a sigh. "Water," he whispered. "I need water."

The elf stared at him in concern. Maybe the large amount of salt that had entered his friend's bloodstream required him to drink. "Water!" he shouted, so that the trolls could hear him. "Bring us water, we need to drink!"

A troll glanced at him, "You'll be cooked tonight, you have no time to thirst to death."

Legolas sighed and looked at the man. "I'm sorry. It didn't work. Are you really thirsty?"

"No," Aragorn muttered. "Not to drink. To clean your wounds."

Legolas almost smiled, "Oh, Estel, you will be the death of me. _Your_ wound is in a greater need of cleaning. But they won't give us water," he added sadly.

The look that Gimli gave his friends was somewhat annoyingly amused. "You two certainly don't know how to talk to trolls."

"And I suppose _you_ do, Master Dwarf?" Legolas turned towards his little friend.

"Of course," Gimli continued in a matter-of-fact voice. "We just observed that trolls choose their food carefully. Let's use that. Hey!" he called towards the trolls. "Come here!"

One of the trolls rose lazily and walked toward them.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to eat my friends," Gimli continued.

"Why?" the troll stopped and looked questioningly at the dwarf.

"Well, just before you arrived, the orcs injured them and put some dirty substances in their injuries. I'm afraid they might be poisonous. I don't think it's a good idea to eat them, unless, of course, you wash the substances away."

"Then I'll wash them," the troll spoke and grabbed the two wounded prisoners with alarming ease.

"See?" Gimli grin towards the protesting elf. "It works."

"I'm not sure I want to be washed by a troll," Legolas hissed, as the enormous creature carried him towards the river. The troll dropped them in the freezing water and quite roughly washed their injuries.

"Thank you very much, my friend," Legolas muttered sarcastically after the troll threw him back. "Now it hurts even more."

Gimli gave him a sympathetic look, "It will get better, I'm sure."

"I don't know, but it will hurt _you_, if I manage to get these bonds off me!" the elf threatened. "Estel, I'm sure you agree with me?" the man seemed deep in though and didn't answer. "Aragorn?"

"Yes?" he looked at his friends, still not quite focused on their conversation.

"What were you thinking about? Are you alright?" Legolas asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just remembered something," he paused and tried to organize his memories. "Remember when you saved me from the Haradrim?" the elf nodded. "You said that they mentioned the name of a leader. The one who had ordered Eldarion's kidnapping. Do you still remember the name, Legolas?"

"Yes," the elf replied. "It was Dargmor."

Aragorn's face suddenly brightened. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I remember names well."

"Then I have a plan," the man announced with a smile.

"That's what I feared," Legolas said. "I'm still trying to recover from your last few plans."

"You have a plan to escape?" Gimli asked hopefully.

"Um, not really. I mean, the plan doesn't involve escape."

"Than what's its purpose?" Gimli asked confused.

"Don't you know the purpose of _all_ of his plans?" Legolas snorted. "It is to get himself beaten. And if he can get me beaten together with him, he'll be even happier."

"That's unfair, my friend," Aragorn protested. "My plan this time is really good."

"I'm not sure I want to hear it," Legolas murmured.

"You don't need to hear it," the man smiled. "You will _see_ it. Look, a troll is coming. Perfect."

"What!" the elf was incredulous. "Don't even think about doing your plan before I approve it!" he glanced nervously at the troll that was already quite near.

"Well, then obviously we have no way out of this, so we'll be eaten for dinner," the man suddenly spoke, his words louder than usual.

"Obviously," the elf answered surprised.

"It could be worse," Aragorn spoke again, risking a quick glance to make sure the troll was listening. "At least they didn't get our friends."

"Our friends?" Legolas gave him an odd look. Was this a part of the plan? It made no sense to him, but Aragorn's plans never did, so he was used to it.

"Yes. It's good that the trolls didn't find them, they are so helpless and would be so easy to catch. And the trolls would want to get them, they are many and would make a good meal."

Elf and dwarf just blinked several times, trying to guess what the purpose of this was. Finally, Legolas decided that whatever it was, it promised a good beating at the end, so there was no use in thinking about it.

"You have friends who are easy to catch and will make a good meal?" the troll asked.

Aragorn pretended to be startled and quickly looked at the creature. "They won't make a good meal since you are not going to find them," he stated calmly.

"Where are they?!" the troll yelled.

"Do you expect me to tell you?" the man asked.

The furious creature grabbed Aragorn and lifted him, "Tell me where they are!"

"Let me down!" the man tried to look scared.

"If you tell me where I can find them. If not, I'll kill you and I'll kill your friends right now."

_And the ultimate purpose of his brilliant plan will be fulfilled_, Legolas thought darkly.

"I… I can't," the man's voice sounded hesitant. "Maybe…" he turned towards his friends. "Do you think they will forgive me?"

"They will forgive you, just tell him!" Legolas almost yelled. He was both afraid what the troll would do and curious to hear the mysterious answer.

"Alright. Then I will tell you."

"I'm listening," the troll urged him.

Aragorn shut his eyes, as if leading some internal fight. Then, with great reluctance, he spoke one single word.

"Umbar."

---

The tall pirate jumped from his horse and walked towards the boy. "I never believed I would say this," Dargmor spoke, "but I'm happy you are still alive."

"I can't say the same," Eldarion answered. "I still regret that I missed."

"Stupid kid!" the pirate backhanded him. "Will you never learn how to speak to me?!"

"I speak to you exactly the way you deserve," the child smiled confidently. He knew that the Corsairs needed him and wouldn't harm him too much.

Dargmor tried to suppress his anger. Then he realized that he knew exactly how to hurt the child. There was something that would cause the little prince a far greater pain than any physical punishment.

"You are so unjustly rude to me, kid," the Corsair complained. "And I just came to nicely offer you my condolences."

"Condolences?" Eldarion looked at him.

"Yes," Dargmor was surprised that his words didn't seem to worry the child. "I'm sorry to inform you that Bogomil's plan succeeded. As of yesterday, Gondor has no king."

To the pirate's utmost shock, the child grinned. "And I am very happy to inform you that you are lying."

Dargmor gaped in surprise. He expected that Eldarion wouldn't be able to bear the lie.

"If my father was dead, as you are claiming," the prince continued, "I would be dead as well. Your men would have killed me long ago. But, most of all, if he was dead, you wouldn't be taking your men to look for him, hoping that he would surrender to save me."

The Corsair took a step backwards and took a deep breath. "How do you know this?"

"Maybe someone told me." Eldarion smiled. The bluff was working perfectly. He had managed to shake Dargmor's trust in his men, which was his main goal. "Maybe my father isn't the only one who has traitors in his ranks."

The Captain was at a loss. He usually managed to keep his men under control, but Volen's betrayal had shown him that he could trust no one. The alarming thing was that he had no way of knowing who the traitor was. And to him it seemed that there was a traitor. He could think of no other way the child would know all this.

But there was no time to think about that. They had to go and look for Elessar. He just needed to be extra careful.

The pirate party walked north the entire day. They stopped and made camp just before entering a dense and dark forest.

"We continue tomorrow," Dargmor announced.

Eldarion glanced at the forest with an uneasy feeling. Something about it just didn't seem right.

---

"Any news from Rohan?" Arwen asked without tearing her gaze from the window.

"No, my Lady," the messenger replied. "I'm sorry."

The Queen dismissed him. This was disturbing. A few days ago she had sent envoys to Éomer to ask for his help against the Corsairs, but there was still no reply.

_And help will be needed_, she thought as she gazed through the window. The army was great. She could only hope that Minas Tirith would hold.

Her eyes drifted south. Somewhere there were the two she loved the most. Arwen suddenly realized that even if they returned, they had no way of entering the palace. The entire city was surrounded by the enemy.

With a soft sob she fell to her knees, her forehead touching the cold stone wall. Arwen knew she would never survive it if she didn't see them again.

---

"Umbar?" the troll questioned. "Where is that?"

"South," Aragorn replied. "It is not far away."

"Then we are going there," the troll stated and walked towards his companions. After a while cries of joy could be heard from the creatures.

"Dinner is postponed for now," one that seemed to be the leader spoke. "We take the food to Umbar and make them show us their friends. Then we eat them together." Loud cheers greeted his words.

A troll tied the three prisoners with the same rope and placed them on his huge back. Then the creatures headed south.

"Umbar?" Legolas questioned softly. "Why Umbar?"

"Dargmor," Aragorn replied triumphantly. His friends exchanged a confused look. This didn't really seem to answer the question. The man noticed that and continued, "When you first told me the name, I was too excited to see you and I didn't realize that I have heard it before. And shame on me, I am supposed to know the names of my enemies. Dargmor became Captain of the Corsairs of Umbar a few years ago."

"So the Corsairs wanted Eldarion to be kidnapped!" Gimli exclaimed. "And he is now in Umbar!"

"And you want to make the trolls attack the pirates!" Legolas added, starting to like the plan.

"Exactly. I know it is strange to command a troll army from the position of a captive, but I hope it will work."

"I still don't get something." Gimli stated. "How are we getting out of this? And getting Eldarion out of this if he is captured?"

"I told you the plan doesn't involve escape… yet. There must be a way. I'll try to think of something."

Suddenly Legolas made them a sign to be quiet. He had heard something in the distance.

"Think fast, human," he whispered. "We have company."

**To be continued…**

7


	11. Chapter 11

Part XI

"I don't hear anything," Aragorn tried to see what had disturbed his friend.

"They are still far away," Legolas said. "But I think they are coming our way."

"_What_ are _they_?" Gimli asked. He had had too much variety of evil creatures lately. Well, maybe nothing could be worse than trolls, but one never knew.

"Be quiet!" the troll carrying them grunted. "Your blabbering makes me hungry!"

This seemed like a good reason and the three friends quieted for a while. But the news was disturbing. Meeting someone or something would slow their progress to Umbar.

But what would they do when they reached Umbar? Aragorn suddenly realized the absurdity his idea of freeing Eldarion with a troll army. He could only hope his plan wouldn't get his son eaten.

"We stop to rest," the troll leader commanded. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were dropped to the ground, their hands and feet still bound. The trolls ignored them and prepared the camp. They took out their meager food supplies. The three friends didn't want to think what would happen to them when this food was over.

Legolas sighed when he noticed that his friends were wistfully staring at the baked deer meat the trolls were eating. So much had happened to them – trolls, caves, escape, caves again, underwater tunnel, orcs, trolls again – and they hadn't eaten anything the entire time. The elf was starting to feel hunger, and he could only imagine how hard this must be for his mortal friends.

"They are approaching," Legolas whispered, hoping to take their minds off the food. "Can you hear them?"

He was surprised and worried when no one replied. A quick look told him that both of them were asleep. Legolas smiled sadly – a moment ago they were looking at the food, and now they were sleeping. They were probably very tired. He noticed that their position didn't look very comfortable, so he rose, rested his back on a tree, and pulled them until both of their heads rested in his lap.

"Sleep," he whispered and gazed at them. They had been through so much lately. The trolls had roughly bandaged the wound on Aragorn's leg, so that he wouldn't bleed to death, but he had still lost a lot of blood and looked very pale. Gimli didn't look much better. "Sleep well," the elf repeated softly. "They won't touch you. I promise."

---

They entered the forest. The thick branches were blocking the sunlight and it was hard to tell that it was daytime. Eldarion had never seen such a forest before. And the feeling that something was wrong grew even stronger.

The boy wondered if he should tell the pirates about his fears. Of course, he didn't mind at all if someone appeared and killed the Corsairs, but he doubted that the _thing_ he had felt was save for him either. And the pirates didn't want to kill him immediately.

Finally he decided that the known evil was better than the unknown. "Dargmor," he called softly.

The Corsair turned around to face the boy, "_Captain_ Dargmor," he emphasized.

Eldarion ignored the comment and continued. "Something is not right. There is someone ahead of us."

Dargmor raised his eyebrows. "Really? And how exactly do you know that?"

"I just feel it," the boy replied, not the sure himself how he knew it. But he had heard something. Something in the distance. And he doubted it was friendly.

One of the pirates stirred uneasily. "Of course he feels things. His mother is an elvish witch. Maybe he can do magic."

Eldarion rolled his eyes. He was tired of all this superstitions about elves. "If I could do magic I would be far away from here and you would be dead."

The pirate that spoke just eyed him suspiciously although he couldn't deny the child's logic.

"Alright, let's suppose you have superior senses," Dargmor spoke. "But how do we know that you are telling the truth?"

"I am as much interested in not getting killed as you are," the boy pointed out. "I just suggest we find another way."

"So that we don't meet your father? Do you think I am that stupid?"

Eldarion grinned at him, "Do you really want to hear an honest answer to that?" he asked innocently.

The pirate hit him in fury. "You will be quiet! If you dare speak one more time, I might change my mind about keeping you alive."

Eldarion looked down and didn't answer. He knew he shouldn't push the pirates too hard. They needed him, but Dargmor hated him a lot, and hate was not to be underestimated.

"So what should we do, my Captain?" a pirate asked. "Do we go on?"

"Yes," Dargmor nodded. "But we'll send two scouts ahead. Just to make sure the road is clear."

Eldarion smiled. So they had believed him after all. He could only hope they would realize the danger and turn back before it was too late.

---

"Time to go," one of the trolls announced. He roughly shook the sleeping prisoners, tied them on a rope once again and they set off.

They walked south for an hour, when Aragorn noticed that Legolas was looking somewhere to their left, as if trying to see something. "I heard it too," the man whispered. "What is it?"

"I don't know," the elf replied softly. "But there is someone there."

The troll leader stopped. Apparently he had noticed something as well. "There's something behind that trees. Go and check," he motioned to one of his trolls.

The rustle of leaves was heard again, and Legolas realized what was going on. Whatever creature was there, it was now trying to escape.

The troll sensed that and started running. It disappeared into the wood.

The group looked at the direction he had disappeared. For several minutes nothing happened. And then a cry of absolute horror pierced the air.

The three captives exchanged worried glances. The voice was definitely human.

They didn't have to wait long to find out what had happened. Soon the troll came back, holding a horrified man.

"Please, let me go!" the man pleaded, his black eyes locking with the troll's. The huge creature's grip on the unfortunate prisoner only tightened.

"Is he one of your 'friends'?" the troll leader turned to Aragorn. He was getting impatient and expected the promised food.

"No," Aragorn quickly replied. He didn't know who the man was, but certainly didn't want the trolls to eat him.

"But he can still serve as food," the troll replied.

The three friends closed their eyes in horror and shock. There was nothing they could do to help, and they had no desire to watch what the trolls were going to do.

---

"Back! Go back!"

Dargmor motioned to his men to stop when he noticed that one of the two scouts he had sent was running frantically towards them.

"Go back! Now!" the man screamed again. His eyes were wide in terror.

"Calm down," the Captain spoke. "What happened? And why do you come back alone? Where is Besen?"

"They got him! He's probably dead!"

"They? Who are they?" Dargmor asked, highly doubting he really wanted to hear the answer.

"The trolls! Many trolls coming our way!" the poor scout looked completely shocked. "We must go back!"

Dargmor stared at him. Trolls? This was certainly bad news. But why were the trolls coming towards Umbar?

"How could they capture Besen? Why didn't you come back immediately after you saw them?"

"We wanted to observe them," the pirate explained.

"Observe them? What is there to observe about trolls?"

"They had prisoners. A Man, an Elf, and a Dwarf."

Eldarion gasped in shock and Dargmor grinned at him. "Interesting," the Corsair spoke. "I think Mrak told me that an Elf and a Dwarf had joined Elessar. Not many elves and dwarves travel together. I bet they are the same ones. And I can guess who the man is."

The child paled and Dargmor's grin grew even wider. "Tell me," he turned to the scout, "how were the prisoners?"

"They didn't seem to be faring very well," the pirate replied. "Especially the man. He seemed to be wounded."

"You lie!" the child yelled at him.

"I don't think he is." The Captain smiled. "Your father is captured by trolls. I'm surprised he is still alive."

"We shouldn't waste time, my Lord," the scout interrupted. "We should go back immediately."

"Why? Nothing has changed – it had only gotten better. Now we know precisely where Elessar is. We just need to go and make sure he dies."

"You… mean… we go… to them?" the scout stared in disbelief.

"Exactly. We fight the trolls if needed. We know that we'll meet them, so we are prepared. And then we kill their prisoners."

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I don't see why we should do that," the pirate tried to reason. "We can just leave the trolls kill him."

"No," Dargmor said. "I trusted Mrak to kill him – he couldn't. I trusted Bogomil to kill him – he couldn't. Elessar managed to escape them both. And they are both smart men, I know it. How can I trust the trolls? They have almost no brain. I'm sure the king will find a way to escape. We can't take any chances."

Eldarion swallowed hard. So the trolls and the pirates were going to fight each other. Many would die in such a battle. And the child knew very well that the chances that both the trolls' and the pirates' prisoners would survive were very, very slim.

---

Aragorn was still thinking about the man the trolls had just eaten. Who was he? Where had he come from? To the north of this forest was South Gondor, to the southeast was Harad, and to the southwest was Umbar. Was this man a pirate? Or maybe one of the pirates' slaves trying to escape?

"Are we getting near Umbar?" one of the trolls asked impatiently.

"I don't know," Aragorn admitted. "I have never been in this forest before. But I suppose once we get out of it, we'll be in Umbar."

The troll suddenly yelled. The man looked up in surprise, wondering what he had said to anger the creature. To his shock, there was an arrow stuck in the troll's arm.

The troll that was carrying the captives dropped them down. Arrows were flying from all directions. But they could do little against the trolls' think skins.

Aragorn quickly rolled to avoid an arrow only to have a second one stuck in his shoulder. And then he realized something quite disturbing. Some of the arrows were aimed at the trolls. But most were aimed at _him_.

"Crawl left!" Legolas shouted to his friends. "We can hide there!" The elf suddenly stopped as he noticed a fallen pirate. His sword was lying next to the body. Legolas quickly rolled to it and managed to cut his bonds. He raised the blade triumphantly and ran to help his friends.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered as they were all free. But this was much harder then it sounded. The three friends fought for their way out of the melee of trolls and pirates.

Finally, they somehow managed to get out. Everyone was absorbed in the battle and no one noticed them.

The trio grinned at each other. They had done it. They had escaped.

"Ada!" all gazes were suddenly drawn to a small, bound figure in the middle of the battlefield.

"Eldarion!" three voices screamed at the same time. Three beings ran back. Back into battle and away from freedom.

Aragorn pushed away several pirates and ran towards the boy. A trolls stood on his way. The man picked a sword and cut through the creature's legs, but the troll responded by a fierce kick. Aragorn quickly got to his feet, but he couldn't even see where his son was anymore. The trolls and pirates were too many.

Legolas rushed towards Eldarion, nimbly climbing a troll that stood on his way. He pushed a dagger in the creature's neck and jumped down. But then something knocked him on the ground and he winced as a heavy troll foot stepped on his back. The cracking sound was especially disturbing. The elf managed to rise, trying to ignore the burning pain in his chest. It would be a wonder if he didn't have a broken rib. Legolas smiled grimly. It would be a wonder if he didn't have _several_ broken ribs. But he had almost reached Eldarion, he couldn't stop now.

Gimli ran forward, going under a troll. His size sometimes served him quite well. Suddenly a pirate's arrow struck his back and he lost his balance. A blow on his head knocked him unconscious.

"Gimli!" Legolas screamed in alarm. Aragorn turned around and saw the dwarf's limp body. He rushed towards his little friend. He reached him and bent down, cradling the small creature in his arms. The man look around worriedly – he could see neither Legolas nor Eldarion anymore. But he had to get Gimli out of the battle immediately.

Aragorn rose and ran. His wounded leg protested being forced to carry a new weight, but he ignored it. Soon he left the battlefield.

He looked back, hoping to see any signs of his son or his friends. He wanted to go back and look for them, but he couldn't leave Gimli alone. So he held the dwarf tighter and ran on and on, getting far away from the fight.

---

The first attack was pushed back well. But the Corsairs showed no intention of leaving. The White City was still surrounded.

"I believe they are preparing a second attack, my Queen," Faramir reported. "But first they want to exhaust us. They want to cut the City from the outside world until we run out of supplies."

"We have enough supplies to last for a month," Arwen replied. "I hope we can push them away before that."

"They are many," the Captain replied. "And our people are afraid. They don't know if their King is still alive. And they are starting to despair," he noticed the pain in Arwen's eyes and immediately regretted his words. "I'm sure he will come back, my Queen." She didn't answer. "I need to leave now," he added. "I want to speak to my wife."

"Wait!" to his surprise Arwen suddenly looked up. "I don't think it's a good idea." No, it wasn't. It certainly wasn't the best time for Faramir to find out that Éowyn was fighting with the men.

"Why?" the Captain asked confused.

"Umm, well, I think she is still a little bit angry with you. She wanted to fight and you didn't let her. She asked me to tell you that she didn't want to see you right now. Maybe this could wait." She had a hard time to keep herself from blushing. Elves just couldn't lie, and she could see how unpersuasive her own words sounded. _I need to talk to this girl_, she though. _This can't go on much longer. He will find out_.

Faramir just nodded absently and left the room. Fortunately his mind was too preoccupied with other matters to notice that something was wrong.

Arwen breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Éowyn's secret adventures were the only thing that could take her mind off of her beloved's absence.

---

Gimli slowly opened his eyes and stared at the worried face above him.

"How are you feeling, my friend?" Aragorn asked softly.

"I will be fine," the dwarf grunted.

The man chuckled. "At least you don't say 'I _am_ fine' like certain elves."

Those words made Gimli notice that something was missing. "Where is Legolas?" he suddenly asked, his voice filled with panic.

"I don't know," Aragorn said sadly. _Where is Eldarion?_

"What happened?"

"I had to take you out of the battle. But now if you are feeling better, we may go and look for Eldarion and Legolas."

"I _am_ feeling better," the dwarf quickly replied. "Let's go look for them."

A horrific sight greeted them when they reached the battlefield. Dead bodies of trolls and pirates were lying on the ground. Aragorn noticed that neither all trolls, nor all pirates were dead. He guessed that some of the pirates had escaped the fight, and the trolls had killed the rest and left. They had probably gone after the ones that escaped, and would certainly come back to see which of the dead pirates could be used as food. The though that there were both trolls and pirates wandering around was quite disturbing.

He looked at each of the dead bodies, searching for Legolas and Eldarion and desperately hoping not to find them. But where would they be if they weren't here? Were they captured again? By trolls or by pirates? He didn't know which of the two was worse.

"Aragorn, take a look at this!" Gimli called him. He ran to the dwarf and examined the large pond of blood Gimli had discovered. There was a thin trace of blood coming out of it and going into the forest, as if the wounded body has been dragged.

"I wonder if it all came from one man," the dwarf commented. "It's a lot."

Aragorn didn't answer and just stared at the blood. He had noticed something the dwarf hadn't see. He knelt and dipped the fingers of his right hand into the blood and raised them, the tips of his thumb and index finger touching.

Gimli wondered what he was doing. But then he gasped in shock as he realized that Aragorn was holding something in his fingers. Something so thin and delicate that he hadn't seen it at first.

A long, golden hair.

**To be continued…**

_Thanks for the sweet reviews!!!_

_Announcement: If you like Aragorn Angst, you can visit and join oxpecker's Estel Angst Central. The first story contest the forum organizes started recently. The challenge is: Spiders. If you are interested in competing, or just looking at the forum for fun, links could be found at my profile page._

7


	12. Chapter 12

Part XII

_I feel as if I've know you my entire life_

_Although I met you just a week ago._

_I feel as if we have been friends for years._

_How is this possible? I do not know._

_-_

_I only know that every single time you hurt_

_I hurt with you. I feel your grief, your pain._

_I want to take it on myself. To hurt instead of you._

_Although a week ago I didn't know your name._

"You did it again, my friend," Eldarion spoke softly, as he gently cleaned the unconscious elf's wound. Legolas had lost a lot of blood and had a few broken ribs. "Once again you got hurt trying to save me. And you barely know me."

"The funniest thing is that he got hurt, but he didn't save you," one of the pirates laughed. "I would call that stupid."

"Why do you need to be that careful with his wounds?" another added. "Just patch him up a bit and let's go!"

Eldarion glared at the pirates who had survived the battle. "It was quite cowardly of you to run away like a scared bunny and leave your man to die!" he glowered at Dargmor. "I hope you realize that the trolls are still looking for you. My father too. But you probably don't care who will find you first. You die in both cases."

Dargmor just grinned, "You seem to be forgetting, my little prince, that we _want_ your father to find us. And we know exactly which way he will be coming. I've left some of my men to meet him. And I didn't betray my men – I ran away for their good. Someone needs to stay alive to kill Elessar. When he is dead, we will defeat Gondor easily, and all my men will be rich."

"It is a strange way to seek happiness by harming others," Eldarion commented dryly and proceeded with bandaging Legolas' wound. The elf had done it for a second time. First he got badly hurt when he intercepted the arrow meant for Eldarion. And back then Legolas didn't even know that he was Aragorn's son.

"Why should we even bother keeping him alive?" one of the Corsairs questioned. "He is in a pretty bad shape and we have the kid."

"We need to keep anything we can use against the king," Dargmor explained. "Now he will certainly come and look after us. We left an obvious trail."

Eldarion winced as he visualized the trail the Captain mentioned. How much blood had Legolas lost?

At the same time six pirates were waiting hidden in the trees. They were placed on the trail they had purposefully left. They were sure Elessar would follow it as soon as he discovered it. Their bows were ready. They were prepared to follow the orders Dargmor had given them. And the orders were short and clear.

Kill the king.

---

"Maybe the blood isn't his?" Gimli offered hopefully. "Maybe he passed by this point and his hair just fell."

"_His_ hair doesn't _just_ _fall_," Aragorn dissipated his hopes. "There must be a reason. He was fighting someone here." He dipped his fingers in the blood again and smelled it. He closed his eyes and paled.

"What? What is it?" Gimli asked although he was starting to guess the answer. And he didn't like it.

"The blood is elven," the man whispered. "It's his blood…" he took a deep breath. "It's _his_."

Gimli gasped in dismay. "It's so much. Can he be alive?" He stared intently at his friend. There was only one answer the dwarf would accept.

"He _cannot_ be dead," Aragorn stated with certainty and stood up. "Let's go!" he said and walked forward, following the blood trail.

"Wait!" Gimli ran after him. "I have the feeling that someone wanted us to follow the trail."

"I know," Aragorn answered simply without slowing his pace.

---

He hadn't felt that bad in ages. Well, it wasn't that unusual actually. Almost every trip he had with Estel ended like that. Luckily, the ranger was always there to take care of his injuries. He could feel the bandage carefully wrapped around his wound. Only one man in Middle-earth could bandage wounds like this, and he had experienced his cares painfully numerous times.

Eldarion smiled slightly when Legolas finally opened his eyes. The boy was quite distressed, however, when his friend just stared at him in shock and then burst into laughter, desperately trying to stop as his broken ribs protested.

Eldarion observed him in concern. Surely there was nothing funny about their situation. Did the elf have a head injury he didn't know about? "Don't move," he gently put his hand on his patient's chest to still him. "Why are you laughing?" he asked slowly, hoping with all his heart to get a coherent answer.

"Won't I ever stop that?" Legolas' smile grew wider. Eldarion flinched. This was certainly _not_ a coherent answer.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Think that you are Estel." The elf looked at him affectionately. "I've lost count of the times I've done that since I first met you."

It was Eldarion's turn to laugh. "I'm honored, my friend, but unfortunately I'm not my father. We are still captives. Ada would have had an escape plan, and I don't."

Legolas' laughter just intensified. "I'm sure that you can come up with a better plan than his usual ideas. Well, certainly you can never come up with a worse, no matter how hard you try."

Eldarion looked at him curiously. Obviously, there were things he didn't know about his father. "This sounds like a good story."

"Not _a_ good story," the elf corrected him. "_A lot of_ good stories."

"I would love to hear them," the prince grinned.

"Oh, that would take a while. Let me summarize – shortly after you left us, your father thought that it would be a really good idea to serve as a troll toy, feel what it's like to be troll soup, collapse a cave and trap us underground, and last, but not least, lead a troll army to fight the Corsairs of Umbar, commanding it from the powerful position of… a captive!"

Eldarion's eyes widened. "You mean that he caused the last battle?"

"Yes, he did." Legolas nodded. "Although I cannot say that he actually _planned_ it."

"Oh, the elf is awake!" one of the pirates observed. "I though he wouldn't make it."

Legolas turned to take a look at their captors. They were about twenty men. Escape would be hard.

"Of course he would make it," another Corsair stated with great authority in his voice. "I told you elves could do magic."

Legolas and Eldarion exchanged an exasperated look. But then they simultaneously smiled at each other. An escape plan had just begun to form.

---

Soon reason won over worry and Aragorn stopped in his tracks. "We are going straight into the trap," he spoke.

"Any ideas?" Gimli also stopped and looked at his friend.

"We can't go on this way. They are waiting for us. There is an ambush, I am absolutely sure of it."

"Then we should reach them by another path," Gimli suggested.

"I also thought about that. But it's impossible. That's the only path they had walked, there is no way we can find their camp if we leave it. There will be no tracks."

"So do we just stop?" the dwarf asked, hoping that the man would say no.

"We can't. They have Legolas and, most probably, Eldarion. We must safe them."

"But we can't go on this path."

"We can't _both_ go on. You'll wait here," Gimli stared at him incredulously and he continued. "They want _me_. I'll go on, and I'll do my best to be unnoticed, but even if they see me and attack me, you will be safe. If they capture me, they will have everything they want and won't guard the trail anymore. Then you can freely walk to the camp, and no one will expect you. If this happens, you can later find a way to free us all."

"I don't like this idea," Gimli quickly shook his head. "I can't believe you are suggesting that."

"It is the only way," the man patiently explained. "If we go together, they'll capture us both, and we will be doomed. If I go alone, they'll capture only me and you can free us later. It won't work if you go alone because they want me and will keep the trap until they have me."

"They don't want to capture you!" the dwarf shouted in frustration. "They want to _kill_ you!"

"I know," the man spoke and walked along the trail.

"Aragorn!" Gimli rushed after him. "I don't think we should do this. I have a very bad feeling about it."

The man stopped in his tracks. He also had a very bad feeling about this, but telling this to his friend wouldn't help much. "Stay here!" he spoke without looking back. "Follow me in two hours!"

Staring in fear and apprehension, Gimli watched as Aragorn's back disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

---

They didn't believe him. They laughed at him. But he knew it was true. When he was a child, his grandmother had told him so many stories of the magic powers of elvish witches and wizards, how they kidnapped little children and turned them into their pets.

The pirate sighed. He didn't like the fact that they were keeping an elf and a half-elven child. It would be so much better if they could both just go away.

Another Corsair came closer and shook him. It was time for his watch. It didn't really matter; he hadn't slept at all anyway. How could he sleep with those dangerous creatures so close to him?

All his companions were sleeping. Now he was the only one awake in the camp. This scared him, it meant that if the prisoners tried to do something, he would have to be the one to stop them.

Everything was quiet. The silence was somewhat sinister. But it was suddenly interrupted by a hushed whisper.

"I'm happy you are here, Legolas. I tried to do it, but my forces are greatly weakened. But now that we are together we can use our combined powers and make those pirates pay for this."

The Corsair paled. So it was true. Now they had to believe him. He took two cautious steps forward, hoping the prisoners wouldn't notice him.

"What should we do to them?" Legolas' voice asked. "Maybe turned them into pigs?"

"No, not pigs. Beetles are much better."

"Beetles? Why?"

"Because then we can crush them easily."

The pirate shuddered involuntary. They were in great danger. These two shouldn't be kept prisoners.

"Oh, beetles are too impractical. We can turn them into horses and ride them back to Gondor."

This was too much for the poor pirate. He ran quickly to wake up their leader, leaving the two captives grinning.

Dargmor didn't seem really happy to be woken up just to be informed that the prisoners were planning to turn them into horses and ride them to Gondor. He glanced at the two sleeping captives.

"What's wrong with you!" he stared at the pirate. "How many times do I need to say: elves _don't_ have magic powers!"

"But they said-"

"I don't care what they said – go back to your watch and next time you wake me up, you better have a good reason."

The Corsair looked around uneasily. He didn't feel safe. Maybe there was something he could do. He could talk to the others tomorrow, and if no one believed him, he could set the prisoners free next night.

"We have him," Eldarion whispered softly.

---

It was a trap indeed. They were waiting for him. Aragorn realized this, but it was too late. He was already in their arrow range. There was no time to react.

Six arrows flew at him at the same time.

---

The next morning Dargmor visited his prisoners. "Yesterday one of my men told me that you were discussing some plans to escape by magic. How much of this is true?"

Legolas laughed. "I really wish elves had magic powers, but unfortunately we don't. If we did, you would be in trouble."

"I know you don't have magic powers," Dargmor hissed angrily. "I just want to know what you were talking about last night. What are you trying to make my men believe?"

He was suddenly interrupted as a man rushed into the camp.

"My Lord!" he seemed excited. "My Captain!"

Dargmor turned and his eyes widened in surprise as he recognized one of the six men he had sent to ambush the king.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You were sent on a task."

"The task is complete, my Lord," he spoke, trying to catch his breath. He had been running fast. "Elessar is dead."

Dargmor grinned as a desperate "No!" pierced the air. "Are you certain of this?" the Captain asked.

"Absolutely. I saw it with my own eyes."

Dargmor's grin grew wider. He had done it. He had done it at last. He had planned it for such a long time, and he had finally succeeded. Now Gondor was his.

But it still seemed too good to be true. The Captain had been cheated too many times to believe that easily. "Do you have a proof?" he asked.

"We do," the Corsair replied. "The others are coming as we speak. They are bringing his head as a proof. I just ran forward to tell you the good news."

Dargmor turned towards his prisoners. Two trembling forms, white as snow. Two sets of eyes, one blue as the sky, the other gray as the ocean. But both filled with despair, disbelief, sorrow. And tears.

"King Elessar is dead," Dargmor spoke and raised his sword. "I think I don't need you anymore."

**To be continued…**

_Thanks for the great reviews :) And thanks Kali for the beetles idea :)_

_Sorry for the short chapter, but it just had to stop here :D I know this is the cruelest cliffie I have ever left. I'll try to update fast, so that you'll see what had actually happened. I'm afraid, however, that I'll update "Unbreakable" before this one. Please keep in mind that the genre is NOT tragedy, so don't panic :)_

_The poem in the beginning is mine, and it was written for this story, to describe the sudden bond formed between Eldarion and Legolas. It is my first poem in English, so if you think it's terrible, just ignore it._

6


	13. Chapter 13

Part XIII

Sword raised, Dargmor took a step toward Eldarion and Legolas. "I can't say I have enjoyed your company," he grinned, "But I will certainly enjoy our parting."

Tearful gray eyes stared at him with pure hatred. "Kill us, filth!" the boy muttered defiantly, "But you haven't killed my father! I don't believe it!"

"Oh, you don't?" Dargmor smiled in amusement and lowered his sword. "You said the others are coming with his head?" he turned towards the pirate who had delivered the news.

"Yes, my Lord, they should be here soon."

"I guess our parting can wait then," Dargmor looked back at the two prisoners. "I want you to see it." He took a step towards Eldarion and bent down. "I believe I won, my little prince."

A whistling sound suddenly interrupted him as an arrow flew from the forest and stuck a pirate's heart with deadly accuracy. Everyone looked surprised in the direction the arrow had come from. All pirates took out their weapons and rushed that way, the bound prisoners momentarily left on their own.

Only one pirate stopped and looked back. He would never turn his back to those sorcerers. Not after what he had heard last night. He knew that a moment of inattention was all they were waiting for.

Eldarion noticed that and smiled slightly, as an idea flickered in his mind. He quickly scanned the ground around him and sighed in relief as he spotted what he was looking for. He bent down and picked it up with his bound hands.

The arrows kept on flying towards the Corsairs, but not a single one of them wounded anyone. They were flying chaotically, randomly hitting stones and trees. No one could shoot that bad. Maybe their sudden attacker's purpose was to confuse them? The pirates stopped and looked around trying to find a reason for this random shooting. But they couldn't, so they rushed towards the forest once again.

But one man didn't follow them. No, he would never leave the prisoners out of sight. Who knew what they had in store for them? He cautiously approached the elf and the child, surprised and terrified to see that Eldarion was grinning.

"How can you smile?" he dared ask. "Five of my companions are coming here, bringing your father's head."

"Your friends will never come and bring his head," the boy answered mysteriously.

"Why?" the pirate asked in a trembling voice, suspecting that he didn't want to know the answer.

Legolas also stared at his young friend. He had no idea what the prince had in mind and could only hope that he hadn't inherited his father's ability to make escape plans.

"Don't you see?" Eldarion forced a smile. "They are already here." He raised his bound hands to reveal five brown beetles, slowly crawling on them.

The pirate gasped in horror and took a step back. But he knew there was nowhere to flee. The wizards would get him.

Legolas stared in surprise and pure admiration. He quickly understood the plan and turned towards the pirate. "And don't dare cry for help," the elf warned. "You will join your friends before you've opened your mouth."

The trembling man took another step backwards. "W-w-what do you want me t-to do, m-m-m-my lords?"

"Set us free," Eldarion replied simply. "Quickly and quietly, before the other Corsairs come back. Otherwise you'll feel the sensation of walking on six legs."

The pirate shuddered. He couldn't do this, he couldn't just let them go. Dargmor would surely kill him.

But, on the other hand, if he didn't let them go, he would be turned into a beetle. This was a fate worse than death.

Finally, even if he let them go, Dargmor might never find out.

"If I let you go, d-do you promise you won't turn me into anything nonhuman?" he asked in a shaking voice. His terrified mind never wondered why the powerful wizards needed his help at all and didn't just escape by themselves.

"Of course," Eldarion spoke again. "If you cut our bonds, we will leave you alone."

The pirate quickly bent down and cut the prisoners' bonds. Then he turned around and rushed after the other Corsairs without looking back.

Eldarion stared after them. They had to get away before the pirates had returned. "Can you walk?" he eyed Legolas worriedly.

"Yes," the elf quickly replied and stood up, immediately falling back with a gasp as his broken ribs protested at the movement.

Eldarion caught him. "Easy, my friend. Lean on me. Now walk slowly. Easy. Like that."

Legolas took a few steps but stopped suddenly. "We won't get anywhere like that, Eldarion. We are too slow, and you are not strong enough to support me. You must leave me."

The prince violently shook his head. "Come on, Legolas, I'm not going anywhere without you!"

The elf pulled away. "You must go back, Eldarion. You must go back to Gondor. To your mother," he added with a silent sob. "She will need you now. She will need you more than ever."

Eldarion whimpered and threw himself at the elf, wrapping his little arms around his friend. "How am I going to tell Nana?"

The elf tightly embraced the child, unable to stop his own tears. But there was no time for that. "Go, Eldarion!" he whispered. "Please, go!" he tried to swallow his tears and continued in a thick voice. "Your father died to save your life! Don't throw it away!"

"He died to save _your_ live too!" the child sobbed and pulled Legolas up, trying to drag the elf.

Legolas realized that Eldarion wasn't going to leave him and struggled to get on his feet. He ignored the sharp pain in his chest and took a few faster steps. Every move made him feel as if hundreds of daggers had pierced his lungs at the same time, but he had to go. They had to move, and move fast, otherwise both he and Eldarion were doomed.

They left the clearing and entered the forest. "We have to hide somewhere," the boy whispered.

Legolas nodded and walked to a tree, placing his palm against it. He spoke softly and motioned to Eldarion to be quiet.

The child looked around. He could hear the leaves rustling, but nothing more.

The elf turned back and looked at the boy. "Come," he whispered and limped towards a huge tree. Legolas knelled and moved some plants from the base, revealing a hidden hollow among the tree roots. He crawled inside and Eldarion followed.

"Nice trick," the child said. "Maybe elves can do magic after all." Legolas didn't reply. He seemed lost somewhere. "I wonder who fired the arrows," the child continued. "It was the strangest shooting I have ever seen."

The elf remained silent and the boy glanced at his friend. The vacant expression in the blue eyes told him that Legolas wasn't here. He was somewhere else. Eldarion didn't know where exactly, but he could easily guess what else was there. Or rather _who_ else was there.

With a soft sob he reached for his friend's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"_I told you Noldor elves can't shoot," Legolas smirked at Elladan. _

"_I did hit the target," the dark-haired elf protested._

"_Yes. At forth try," Elrohir pointed out._

"_You are not helping," Elladan glared at his brother. Actually hitting such a small target at such a great distance even at the forth try was a great achievement, but the golden-haired archer would never acknowledge that. Especially after he had shot it at first try._

_Suddenly soft giggling interrupted them. The three elves turned to see a tiny creature staring at them with huge gray eyes. "Dan, is it twue that Noldow elves can't shoot?" it babbled._

_Legolas laughed. "Yes, it is true, tithen pen (little one). Elladan, what is that child doing here?"_

_The older twin smiled in affection. "I believe you haven't met my little brother. In this case, Legolas this is Estel."_

_Legolas stared at the human child in shock. Brother? What was Elladan talking about? And the name was strange. Estel? Hope for what?_

_Suddenly all came back to him. A year ago Arathorn was killed and Legolas had heard that Elrond had decided to take care of his young son. Obviously, the boy was accepted as a part of the family. After he realized who the child actually was, he stared at him with curiosity. This little bundle of tousled dark hair was the only hope of all free men of Middle-earth. Estel indeed._

"_Estel, this is Legolas," Elladan continued the introductions. "He is son of King Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood."_

_The boy's gray eyes widened and became even huger, which Legolas had thought to be impossible. "You are the pwince of Miwkwood?" The archer nodded and the child continued. "Dan and Lo have told me so many stowies about you! About how bwave you are! How you fought the evil spidews!"_

_As he said that, the child grabbed a fallen stick and swung it like a sword, running in circle around the three elves._

_Legolas stared incredulously at his friends. "What have you told him?"_

"_Only the truth," Elrohir smiled._

"_Lego'as, is it twue that you killed five hundwed big spidews all by yourself?" Estel called, still running in a circle around them and swinging the stick, fighting his imaginary enemies._

_The prince raised an eyebrow and looked at Elrohir. "Well, maybe not only the truth," the younger twin chuckled. "Let's go back," he added. Estel's circular motion was making him dizzy._

"_Lego'as, will you teach me how to shoot?" the child babbled happily. "I know only Noldow elves, and you said they can't shoot." Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the bewildered prince by the hand and rushed towards the house. Legolas was shocked that one could run that fast with such small legs._

"_This is my woom!" Estel announced happily. "I'll show you my bow." He rummaged through a box of toys, and took out a small wooded toy bow. To Legolas' relief it didn't have a string. "And these are my awows," he took out some sticks. "I go hunting with it evewy day. I am a gweat huntew."_

_Legolas couldn't help the smile that spread all across his face. "What do you hunt, tithen pen?" he asked._

_Estel's eyes glimmered with excitement. At last someone was willing to hear about his hunting adventures. "I go and hunt big wolves and beaws. I shoot them with my bow. Or I fight them with my swowd," the child paused to take out a wooden sword. "My swowd is shawp and they all wun away when they see me." Estel swung the 'sword' making the prince involuntarily pull back._

_Legolas was laughing. The child's imagination was so cute. "Do you always win when you fight?" he asked._

"_Always," he babbled merrily. "And I also fight the big evil spidews like the gweat pwince Lego'as."_

_At that Legolas almost fell of the chair with laughter and surprise. "You seem to be a mighty warrior, tithen pen." He spoke._

_The boy giggled and jumped in excitement. Such a high praise from his favorite warrior meant a lot to him._

"_How old are you, Estel?" Legolas asked._

_Instead of a reply, the child raised his left hand. Three of his little fingers were stretched._

_Three._

_Ninety-five year ago._

He had known Aragorn for ninety-five years.

Legolas was aware that his face was wet, but didn't wipe away his tears. He didn't care. He didn't have the strength to move. And it had nothing to do with the broken ribs or the loss of blood.

The only thing he could feel was Eldarion's little hand in his own. And he squeezed it back.

---

(…three hours earlier…)

Six arrows were fired at him at the same time. Two of them flying straight towards his heart. Aragorn was fast. But not fast enough…

He jumped to the right, only to have the two deadly arrows embedded in his left shoulder. Another one stuck his leg. The other three missed.

A wave of pain rushed through his body. Pain and terror. He knew that his assailants were somewhere close and would not stop until they had completed their task. And he had no doubt what this task would be.

Quickly ducking to avoid another arrow, Aragorn turned left and rushed into the forest. Suddenly his knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground with a soft moan. Both of his legs were wounded – one by the orcs, and one by the arrow. His face impacted with the unyielding ground, sending bright red dots in front of his eyes. He could hear his pursuers coming close.

Aragorn shook his head to clear his thoughts and painfully scrambled back to his feet. He could not give in. Not yet. He had to live – for Eldarion, for his friends, for his kingdom. He took a deep breath to still the pain that assaulted him with every step he took and ran forward.

Another arrow whistled past his head, nearly hitting its target. He ran forward, falling to the ground once again.

He could hear footsteps as the pirates almost reached him. He tried to turn on his back and look at them, but the pain made his head spin wildly. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to control his ragged and labored breathing.

"It's over, _your_ _Majesty_," a pirate spoke, and although Aragorn couldn't see his face, he felt that the man was grinning.

No, it could not be! It would not be the end! He wouldn't die that easily!

With a last effort, Aragorn jumped to his feet and rushed forward. But he suddenly froze, fighting hard to keep his balance.

He had reached the edge of a cliff.

"Nowhere to escape, _your Majesty_?" the mocking voice made his heart skip a beat.

The pirate leisurely raised his bow and fired. The projectile hit the man at the back, sending him falling into the abyss.

The Corsair neared the edge and looked down. What he saw made his grin even wider.

The chasm was deep. It was impossible for a man to survive such a fall, and he knew it. There was a river, and the man might have survived if he had fallen in it. But he had not.

The body lay motionless on the shore.

The pirate's gaze traveled down, reading all the tracks the fallen body had left and reconstructing in his mind what had happened. There was a small rock outcropping some distance below, and he could clearly see the blood on it. His victim had first fallen there, and then rolled down. The impact had surely been painful as it had probably made the arrows stick even deeper.

"The king is dead," he announced.

"Should we go back and tell Dargmor?" another man asked.

"The Captain will want a proof," the first pirate mused. "That's what we do. There is a path that leads to the bottom of the cliff. It's to the east, it will take a couple of hours to get down. You will go down, cut his head and bring it back to Dargmor. Meanwhile I'll go to the Captain to tell him the news."

The other man nodded and the five Corsairs set off to complete their new task.

---

It had started to snow again. Eldarion shuddered, and Legolas took off his cloak and wrapped it around the little trembling form. The coldness outside matched the one inside their hearts. _It is cold as a grave_, the elf thought, and the sudden comparison made him wince.

_We cannot just leave_, he thought. _We must find the body and bury him._ But then another thought entered his mind. _The pirate said that they were bringing his head… Ai, Valar! What have they done?_

A soft noise took him out of his thoughts. Someone was coming.

Legolas frowned in confusion. The Corsairs had already passed by their hiding place and didn't notice them, so he hoped that they weren't in danger anymore. No, it had to be someone else coming. But who could it be?

The elf gasped and stared in utter shock, confusion, and disbelief. Surely, he had been gravely wounded, but he didn't expect to have hallucinations. And what he saw just couldn't be real.

"Gimli!" Eldarion screamed and jumped out of their shelter.

The dwarf turned towards him, relief suddenly appearing on his tense face.

Legolas was still staring. Under normal circumstances he would have burst into laughter, but as it was, just a sad smile decorated his face.

The sight of Gimli with a bow and a quiver was anything but frightening.

"What?" the dwarf smiled sheepishly at his friend's questioning gaze. "Ah, _this_!" he motioned absently towards the bow and Legolas and Eldarion nodded in unison. "I picked it up at the battlefield and I just thought that it might come in handy. And it did." His friends exchanged a confused glance and Gimli continued. "Who, do you think, shot that pirate and distracted them?"

Legolas' eyes widened in pure shock, "You mean… _you_ shot that pirate?!" That was just not possible. The arrow had pierced the man's heart, killing him immediately. And the elf was positive that Gimli had never held a bow before.

The dwarf blushed slightly, "Well… to be honest… I was aiming at another one. At the one talking to you."

Legolas smiled slightly. So Gimli had been aiming at Dargmor. And the shot pirate was quite far away from the Captain. But only the first shot was lucky, and the elf smiled even more as he remembered the arrows flying chaotically around. This certainly explained the strange shooting.

But then his smile faded as quickly as it had appeared.

Gimli looked at him worriedly. "What is it, my friend? Are you hurt? Are you in pain?"

The elf shook his head. Of course he was in pain, but it was not that. He could speak only one word. "Aragorn," he whispered and swallowed, not trusting his voice any more.

Gimli's eyes widened in concern. He was very worried when he didn't see the man among the captives, and now he had the feeling that something was really amiss.

"They said they had killed him," Eldarion answered the unspoken question in a shaking voice.

The dwarf shut his eyes, trying to control his own emotions. "It is as I feared," he said softly. "I should have stopped him. It is my fault." He met the questioning gazes and told his friends what had happened after the battle.

Legolas fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "Stupid human!" he sobbed in frustration. "Of all of his insane plans, this one is the worst! How could you let him do it!"

But then he sighed in defeat. In spite of everything, he had to admit that Aragorn's plans always worked. Yes, he had managed to distract the trolls, and thanks to that they had escaped. And yes, by collapsing the cave he had stopped the trolls and they had managed to get out. Then, leading the troll army towards Umbar had saved them from being eaten one more time.

And now, thanks to this new plan, Gimli had sneaked to the camp unnoticed and helped the prisoners escape.

_I'm so sorry, Estel,_ Legolas turned his teary face towards the cloudy sky, _I have always been unfair to you. Your plans are brilliant, mellon-nin. And they always work. I only wish that when you made a plan, you cared a bit more about yourself._

The elf sighed. It was too late now. Aragorn's last plan had succeeded although he wished it had not.

---

"How could they escape?" Dargmor eyed his men, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes. "Their bonds were cut!" Eldarion's words came back to him. _Maybe someone told me. Maybe my father isn't the only one who has traitors in his ranks._ He still didn't know who had told Eldarion about their intentions, but the child's words seemed true. There was a traitor. And he was going to find out who he was.

"What are your orders now, my Lord?" a pirate asked. "The king is dead; our men will take Minas Tirith easily."

"That's not enough!" Dargmor shouted. "We must make sure the heir won't return! The prince must die!"

But Dargmor didn't really care about the heir of Gondor. He knew that the mere child could do nothing to stop his plans. All he cared about was Eldarion, the unbearable kid who had dared wound him in his own room. It still hurt. How he hated that boy! Hated him with his entire heart.

And the Captain would never stop until he had received his revenge.

---

Their progress was slow. Legolas was unable to walk on his own, but they had to go on. They had to leave the area as fast as possible. The pirates were probably still looking for them, and even the trolls might still be close.

They didn't know how to get out of the forest, so when they reached a river, they just decided to follow it upstream. That way they could at least know that they were not going in a circle. Sooner or later they would get out of the forest, where they could have a longer break and give Legolas' injuries some time to heal.

The elf stumbled again with a pained gasp. Gimli quickly steadied him and gazed worriedly at his friend. "Are you badly wounded, laddie?"

"I'm… fine," Legolas managed to hiss and closed his eyes.

Gimli grunted in desperation and looked towards Eldarion, hoping to get a truthful answer.

"He has five broken ribs," the little healer reported. "And a deep wound at his side. I cleaned it and it's not infected, but he has lost a lot of blood."

The dwarf stared at his pale friend. Five broken ribs! It was a miracle that the elf could walk at all.

The river led them into a narrow valley. High rocks were towering above them from both sides. The small river was running in between stony shores.

The valley made a turn, and Gimli blinked at the view. The river was now going straight ahead, without any turns, going on and on until it disappeared in the distance. There was nothing notable, except a dark form on the shore, possibly a bigger stone. And a few other dark forms close to it… no… moving towards it! The dwarf blinked again and tried to focus. What were those? Animals? His mortal eyesight didn't let him see anything more then blurry shapes, but he could definitely tell they were running towards the still form.

His curiosity rising high, Gimli turned towards Legolas, hoping that his friend would be able to reveal the mystery. Surely the elf could see perfectly well what was going on.

And he could.

To Gimli's dismay, the elf was frozen still, staring wide-eyed at the distance, his face paler than snow. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Yes, he knew that they had to come back and look for his friend's body, but he wasn't prepared just to see it, lying face down on the cold stones, partially covered by a thin layer of snow. He wasn't prepared for the bright red spots that decorated the otherwise perfectly white snow. And he wasn't prepared for the black arrow stuck at the man's back.

Legolas drew a shaky breath. It was so clear what had happened. So many times he had joked about Aragorn's bad luck with cliffs. So many times he had jested that his friend would never come near anything that looks like a cliff and not fall. He wished he had not.

His gaze shifted towards the running pirates. What were they doing? The thought suddenly struck him. The messenger had told Dargmor that the others were bringing the king's head.

They had come to take their proof.

No! They would never do this! He might be unable to revive his friend, but he would never let those filthy pirates touch his body.

Gimli stared in surprise as Legolas grabbed the bow the dwarf was still carrying, pulled out one of the arrows and fired it in the distance. But the strain was too much for the elf's injured body, and he fell to his knees with a soft moan.

"Legolas!" Gimli and Eldarion quickly held him and stared in confusion. They were unable to see what their friend could, and saw no explanation for the elf's behavior.

"More arrows!" Legolas almost screamed and reached towards Gimli's quiver.

The dwarf pulled back. "You can't do this, my friend, you are not strong enough. What are you doing? Are we in danger?"

The elf scrambled back to his feet, his face contracted in a pained grimace. "I said more arrows!"

They could do nothing but stare, as Legolas fired four more arrows in rapid succession, collapsing to the ground after the last.

Eldarion lifted him gently. "Tell me, my friend, what did you see?"

Two blue eyes turned towards him, and the sorrow he saw in them made his heart turn inside his chest. And he knew. With a scream, the child jumped to his feet and ran in the direction Legolas had fired the arrows.

"Eldarion!" Gimli tried to stop him. Legolas' actions had confused him and he didn't know if it was safe to go that way. But he stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be," Legolas whispered. "He needs to go. He needs it."

After a few minutes the elf was ready to go on. Gimli helped him to his feet and they slowly followed their young companion.

The view that greeted them when they arrived nearly broke their hearts. Eldarion was lying on the ground, next to Aragorn. He had snuggled under his father's limp arm, seeking comfort and protection for one last time. Snowflakes were falling slowly, covering them with a white blanket.

"Garo hîdh nen gurth, Estel," the elf spoke softly. "Have peace in death." He glanced with teary eyes at his friend's injuries, still bleeding slowly. Bleeding?

Bleeding!

Death men didn't bleed!

Bleeding meant that there was a pulse. Or maybe that there had been a pulse just a few moments ago? But how was this possible? Legolas looked at the rock – it was too high. No man could survive such a fall.

His eyes suddenly found the rock outcropping. His keen gaze quickly spotted the blood on its edge. Of course! If he had first fallen there, and then rolled and fallen to the ground, the height wasn't that great and maybe… just maybe…

Hoping beyond hope, Legolas bent down and somewhat roughly pushed Eldarion away. The child turned towards him, confusion, hurt, and anger on his face, but the elf didn't notice. With trembling fingers he touched Estel's neck, desperately looking for a pulse. Gimli and Eldarion stared as the elf closed his eyes and slowly exhaled.

Aragorn was alive.

**To be continued…**

_Sorry for the long wait, mellyn, it's been a busy week :-(_

_No cliffie and almost a happy end this time :D_

_Special thanks to xxxNikki-Kinoxxx for the brilliant idea! (I didn't do exactly what you suggested, but I used it and I hope it turned out fine.) samh had almost the same idea – thanks!!!_

_Some parts of this chapter were hard to write, so I really hope you tell me how I did. If you review, I'll love you forever, and if you don't… well, don't worry, I won't hate you, I'll just tell Legolas and Eldarion to turn you into beetles :P _

11


	14. Chapter 14

**Beta: Kalisona **(the fastest beta in Middle-earth :D)

Chapter 14

_I thought that you were truly gone,_

_That things would never be the same._

_My heart was lost in painful darkness_

_But now I feel I'm found again._

_-_

_My soul was dying in despair,_

_Too thick to breathe, too dark to see,_

_The sorrow was too much to bear,_

_But Hope was given back to me._

_-_

_And now the Song is filled with beauty._

_The sun is shining once again,_

_And everything in me rejoices,_

_I'm glad that you are back, my friend._

-

Pain. In his left leg, in his right leg, in his back, everywhere. He tried to open his eyes, but the lids were too heavy, and he finally gave up.

Aragorn tried to determine where he was. He could feel the soft and cool touch of the snowflakes falling on his face, and the air he breathed felt cold in his lungs. He wasn't freezing, however, since a warm cloak was carefully wrapped around him. He could feel the soft bandages around his wounds. Apparently someone had cleaned them and dressed them while he had been unconscious.

But why was he wounded at the first place? He tried to grasp his memories, but they stubbornly eluded him. So he just relaxed and tried to concentrate on his surroundings.

A warm hand was stroking his face and hair, gently brushing the snow away. That touch was to him an anchor to the real world. Something to hold on to, so that he wouldn't fall back into darkness.

A rock just under his leg wound made his position uncomfortable, so he tried to shift slightly. But the effort to move only increased his pain, and he moaned softly. The gentle stroking on his face intensified.

Arrows flying at him… No way to escape… The chasm… Eldarion and Legolas captured by the Corsairs… All his memories suddenly came back to him all at once. He nearly choked with shock and his eyes flew open.

"Welcome back, mellon nín." A warm smile greeted him. "You gave us quite a scare."

Aragorn blinked and tried to respond, but he was cut short as two small arms wrapped around his neck.

"Ada!"

"Eldarion?!" He gently pushed the boy backward so that he could take a look at him. The child was smiling, his silver eyes glimmering with joy and relief. His hair was disheveled, and a stray strand was falling freely over his forehead. He was a little bit dirty and angry bruises appeared on his pale skin, but otherwise he looked alright.

"Eldarion," the man whispered again, almost in disbelief, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

The last time he had seen his son was when Mrak's men had attacked them. And after that, Bogomil had told him that Eldarion was dead. He had believed this for a while.

He lifted his gaze and looked at Legolas. The elf was smiling, but his face was unnaturally pale. And the king knew very well that his friend was almost always worse than what he looked like.

"And how are you, mellon nín?" He carefully observed the elf's reaction.

"Oh, I'm fine." Legolas shrugged. "I'm sure I feel much better than you do."

"I am not entirely sure about that. The last thing I saw of you was a pond of blood."

"Ah, the blood? Well, it wasn't that much." The elf glared at Gimli, who had grunted at his words.

Aragorn noticed that and raised a questioning eyebrow at the dwarf.

"So how is he _really_?"

Gimli smiled and ignored the warning look Legolas shot him, all too happy to report the information.

"Five broken ribs and a severe loss of blood."

"Five broken ribs!" The man paled in shock. "Legolas, I thought I was used to your definition of 'fine', but you always manage to surprise me. Sit down! I need to take a look of your injuries."

The elf sighed.

"Don't worry. I was tended to by the second-best healer left in Middle-earth." He winked at Eldarion, before glaring at Gimli. _Can't he keep his mouth shut?! He will regret this, I swear!_

"Gimli, I believe there is something you would like to tell Aragorn?" He asked in a suspiciously sweet and innocent voice.

"What?" The dwarf asked, scared by Legolas' smug smile.

"Oh, my friend, don't be shy! You were such a hero!"

"What are you talking about?" Gimli was starting to get more and more nervous. Whatever that elf had in mind, it could not be good.

"Come on, Gimli, don't you want to tell him how you saved Eldarion and me from the pirates?" The grin on Legolas' face grew. The dwarf gasped in dismay. That pointed-eared rascal was going to pay for humiliating him!

"I would very much like to hear that." Aragorn looked at the dwarf. He had the feeling that this was going to be an interesting story. "Gimli, you saved my son and my best friend from those Corsairs. Of course I want to hear how you did it."

Gimli had apparently decided that the ground looked very interesting, so Legolas started the tale.

"And there we were, Eldarion and I, helpless prisoners of the vicious pirates. The Corsairs were many, and sure of their superiority. But they never expected what was going to befall them…"

"Legolas, must you really do that?" Gimli asked miserably.

"They never expected that they would face their Greatest Enemy," Legolas continued, ignoring his friend's soft question. "That they would meet the One they feared the most. The One they could never defeat. But they met Him. The Greatest Archer on Middle-earth!"

"What?!" Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise, and he stared at Gimli, who looked curiously like a ripe tomato. "Archer?!"

"He raised his mighty bow…" Legolas continued, amused by his friend's reaction.

"You fought with a _bow_?" Aragorn was still stunned.

"No need to remind me," Gimli mumbled unhappily. "It is still painful enough."

"… and shot an arrow straight through the dark heart of one of his numerous foes," Legolas was doing his best not to burst into laughter, but it was really hard for him to keep a straight face. "And then arrow after arrow flew from his bow. The Corsairs watched, stunned and amazed. For never before had they seen shooting like this…"

"Oh, I am sure they had _never_ seen shooting like _that_," Eldarion added with a smile.

"Was it _that_ bad?" Aragorn laughed.

"Oh, mellon nín, you have no idea. If you purposefully tried to shoot as bad as possible, you would go nowhere near this!"

"Stop it!" Gimli grunted. "Legolas, shouldn't we remind him of _your_ heroic deeds with my _axe_?!"

"But Gimli, I did well with the axe, and your archery was… hmm… let's say, funny."

"Funny!" The dwarf sounded furious. "Maybe you have already forgotten, but I saved your life with my archery! If you call that funny…"

"Peace, Gimli." Aragorn smiled at him. "I am grateful that you saved their lives. And the story of the Mighty Archer, although amusing, was told with great respect."

"Amusing?" There was a sudden bitterness in Legolas' voice that made the man look up. What had caused the change in his friend's demeanor?

"It is easy to find others' mistakes amusing, Aragorn. But do you think that the tale of the Mighty King is also _amusing_?" There was a hard edge to his words. "The Mighty King and his brilliant plans! 'I will go straight into the trap, so that they will kill me and you can save them!'"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" The man smiled innocently.

"It worked? Is that what you call it? Let me tell you something!" There was a spark of anger in the blue eyes. "I did _not_ find it amusing!"

"Legolas!" Aragorn called the elf, who suddenly turned his back on him and walked away. He tried to rise and follow him, but his injured legs buckled and he fell back to the ground.

"Let him be, laddie," Gimli whispered as he steadied him. "He took your death quite hard, and is still angry with you. Give him some time and he will be fine."

"You shouldn't have done it, Ada," Eldarion whispered. "It was not worth it."

"What wasn't worth it?" Aragorn stared at him. "What wasn't worth it? Your life? Never say that again, my son!" The boy looked down and he gently lifted his chin. "What have they done to you?" He asked in dismay. "You have been hurt."

"I am alright," Eldarion whispered. He hated to see his father so sad.

"Ada, do you want me to tell you about the beetles?" He suddenly asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"The beetles?" Aragorn gave Gimli a questioning look, but the dwarf only shrugged. He didn't know what the child was talking about.

"Legolas, may I tell Ada about the beetles?" Eldarion called to his friend, who was still standing some distance from them, facing the river. The boy desperately hoped that he would come back and join them.

"No, you may not," the elf answered dryly, without turning back. "The secrets of Elven Magic cannot be revealed to mere mortals."

Eldarion chuckled at that, although he was disappointed that Legolas didn't turn to face them. "I'm sorry, Ada," he said softly. And he didn't mean the beetles.

Aragorn's gaze lingered for a moment on his friend's back before he looked at his son once again. "Why were the pirates in that forest?" He asked, hoping to get a distraction.

"They were looking for you," Eldarion replied softly. "They wanted to kill you. That is what they wanted all along." _And they almost succeeded_, he added mentally. The shock he had felt after his father's apparent death still hadn't left him.

"I escaped before that, but they caught me," he added. "One of the pirates helped me, and they killed him." Eldarion's eyes filled with tears as he remembered Volen's sacrifice.

"A pirate helped you?" Aragorn and Gimli were surprised by this information, and even Legolas gave them a brief glance, before turning towards the river once again.

"He dreamed of a leader he would follow because of love, and not because of fear," Eldarion whispered brokenly. "And I told him about you, Ada. And he believed that you could be such a leader. But he never saw you," the child sobbed, and Aragorn gently stroked his cheek.

"I was afraid, Ada," Eldarion admitted quietly. "I didn't know what had happened to you. Remember when I was taken?" The King nodded. He remembered it all too well. That memory would haunt him for the rest of his life. "I didn't even know how the fight ended," the child continued. "I could see that Legolas managed to save you, but I didn't see what happened after that. I didn't even know if you had won."

"What did you say?" Aragorn asked, suddenly surprised. Legolas tensed but gave no indication that he had heard Eldarion's words.

"That I didn't know if you had won the battle," Eldarion repeated.

"No, not that." The king looked at him carefully. "You said that Legolas saved me. From what?"

"Don't you…" Eldarion gasped. "You didn't know! But, Ada, didn't you notice the man who was going to fire an arrow at you?" Aragorn shook his head. "Legolas managed to kill him, but he had to leave me, and they took me," the child finished. He was surprised that his father hadn't noticed the danger at all.

Aragorn stared at his son in total shock. He could clearly remember that day.

_Two desperate, pain-filled blue eyes turned to him. "I am so sorry …I … I lost him…"_

"_You lost him?"_

"_I'm really sorry," the elf whispered brokenly._

"_Has anyone seen Eldarion?" the King turned in despair towards the other men. "Has anyone seen my son?" Nobody could answer. "How could you lose him? I trusted you!" _

"_He … he just disappeared," Legolas muttered._

"_How could he disappear?! You were supposed to protect him! You told me not to worry about him, and I believed you! Legolas, if something happens to my son, I … I don't know what I'm going to do … how could you –"_

How could he, yes, how could _he_ ever doubt his friend?! And how could Legolas not tell him? Not that he was surprised. No, he could actually suspect that much.

"Legolas!" He called once again. "Mellon nín, please come here."

The elf sighed and walked back. "He shouldn't have told you," he whispered, somewhat guiltily.

"That's true," Aragorn agreed. "_You_ should have told me. I blamed you, Legolas. I blamed you for my son's death!"

"Better than blaming yourself," the elf retorted.

"You shouldn't have done this, mellon nín. If you ever again must choose between me and my son, save him. Him, not me!"

"As you wish," Legolas replied somewhat dryly. "Besides, why would I save someone so willing to throw away his life?"

"Mellon nín, I had no choice. Forgive me. When I decided to risk my life and lure the pirates away, I had never thought of what it would do to you or to Eldarion."

"You never think about that, do you?" Legolas whispered. "But we'll talk about this later. Right now you need to rest and recover."

"We need to get out of here," Aragorn said. "The pirates may come to look for us."

"Can you walk?" The elf looked at him carefully.

"Can _you_ walk?" The man smiled at him.

Legolas sighed in desperation. "I guess we are staying then?"

"We will stay and rest for tonight, and hope we will both feel better tomorrow. But first, I want to take a look at those broken ribs of yours. And, Eldarion, it is time for you to go to sleep."

"But Ada – "

"I said, go to sleep, ion nín. If you want, I may take a look at your injuries before that. They look painful. I could prepare you some pain-killing tea."

"No, Ada, not _that_ tea, please!" Eldarion paled. "I am fine, I'll be going to sleep." He gave his father a last hug and snuggled into a cloak on the ground.

Legolas shook his head. "I can't believe you are using Lord Elrond's tea to scare your son!"

"I need to make him listen, mellon nín," the man defended himself. "And this is not easy - sometimes he can be as stubborn as you."

"Thank Eru he is not as stubborn as _you_," Legolas murmured, and sat beside his friend.

---

"So, where are the men who were supposed to bring me Elessar's head?" Dargmor questioned the pirate who had told him the news.

"They should have been back by now," the man muttered.

"Maybe they came here while we were searching for the archer who attacked us, and we missed them," he offered hopefully.

"And they just left?" Dargmor was furious. "I hope you realize that doesn't make any sense!"

"What do you wish me to do now, my Lord?" He asked softly. His Captain's anger scared him.

"Where is the body?" The Captain of the Corsairs asked. "You said they were bringing the head, so the body must be left somewhere."

"Yes, my Lord. It is by the river, not far away from here."

Dargmor grinned. "Very well then. This is your chance to redeem yourself. Take me there!"

---

"This wound doesn't look good," Aragorn commented softly. "Fortunately, Eldarion cleaned it well, and it is not infected, but it's deep and will take some time to heal. The ribs will mend, but you must try not to move too much."

"As long as you don't make me take some of the pain-killing tea, I am happy." The elf smiled.

"I can't make you that tea, Legolas, we lost all of our healing herbs. I was only bluffing when I threatened Eldarion to give him the tea." He cast a brief glance and his son and Gimli, who were both already asleep.

Legolas nodded. "You should rest, Estel. Your injuries are worse than mine."

Suddenly he went quiet, his gaze lost somewhere in the sky.

"Are you still angry with me?" Aragorn asked softly.

The elf smiled. "Oh, Estel, you know that I cannot be angry with you for more than three minutes."

"I know this, mellon nín." The man laughed. "And I often take advantage of this." The elf still seemed lost in thoughts and that worried him. "What is it then?"

He tried to look away, but Aragorn firmly held his chin and turned his face towards him. He gasped as he saw tears shimmering in his friend's eyes.

"Legolas?"

"I thought I'd lost you." His voice was barely audible.

"Legolas, mellon nín." He pulled the elf closer and grasped his hand. "I am here. I am not going anywhere, mellon nín. Avo 'osto nad (don't be afraid), I am not leaving you!"

"Promise me you won't leave again!"

The soft plea startled Aragorn.

"Legolas…" How could he promise something he could not fulfill?

"Estel, please. I can't bear it if you leave again. You must promise me!"

That nearly broke the man's heart. How much had the elf suffered when he thought he was dead?

"Alright, mellon nín, I will promise you."

Legolas' face brightened, but his smile soon faded away as Aragorn added, "But only under a certain condition."

Of course the man would think of an impossible condition. He should have expected that much.

"What condition?" The elf demanded.

"Well, I will promise you only if you tell me about the beetles."

Melodious elven laughter filled the valley and Aragorn let himself to be enveloped in his friend's arms. "Oh, Estel! Only a human could come up with such a condition! No! Only _you_ could come up with such a condition! Of course I will tell you about the beetles." Legolas laughed merrily, but suddenly tensed and quieted.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked worriedly. "Don't tell me you are angry with me again. If that's the case, these will be a hard three minutes for me."

"I am not angry with you, mellon nín," Legolas whispered, his grip on the human instinctively tightening. "The pirates are coming."

**To be continued…**

_I am so sorry this update took so long! The next one won't take that long, I promise! Please review, my friends! I have missed you all!_

8


	15. Chapter 15

**Beta: Kalisona**

_A/N: My dearest readers, I'm so sorry it took so long! My life has been busy, but nothing has the right to keep me away from you. I am sorry and I will do my best to write the next chapter sooner._

_Dedication:__ Some of you were impatient to see an update, but two were more impatient than the rest. __**Wulfeh**__ and __**the randomer**__ – this one is for you. It is also for __**Arodiel**__ (for making me the best virtual birthday cake) and for __**Kali**__ (for the sweetest present)._

-

Chapter 15

Soon Aragorn could hear them too.

"Go!" He shouted, and pulled Legolas after him. The elf quickly rushed to his sleeping friends and shook the dwarf.

"Is it time to get up already?" Gimli yawned.

"It is time," the elf replied simply, and stood up. "Time to leave."

Aragorn carefully studied their surroundings. The situation didn't look good. They were trapped in the river valley with no way to escape. The Corsairs would surely catch up with them soon enough, since their injuries would significantly slow them down.

Legolas walked next to him and quickly looked back. "We must go," he said, his voice soft and urgent. "They are close."

Aragorn only nodded and looked back. Gimli and Eldarion were wide awake and ready to leave. Even he could hear the pirates now. They were running out of time.

"Run!" He shouted, and led his friends along the river. It was easier said than done. Gimli could run, Eldarion too, although not fast enough, but he and Legolas could barely move. The man had taken no more than five steps when he fell to his knees. Legolas immediately rushed to his side.

"Do not help me, you are hurt yourself!" Aragorn hissed, and quickly scrambled up to his feet. "It seems speed is not our strength."

The elf nodded grimly, unconsciously fingering his bow. It seemed they were going to fight after all. He shuddered at the prospect – numbers was not their strength either. There was no way they could come out of this alive.

Legolas looked at his friend and noticed that the man's gaze was fixed on a point on the rock. He followed it and his eyes suddenly glittered in excitement.

He could clearly see the entrance of a cave.

His heart beat faster as he realized what that meant. They could hide from the pirates, and maybe the cave even had an exit that led out of the valley. And if they could leave this place, there was a good possibility that they would escape their pursuers.

Soon they reached the entrance, but to his greatest surprise, the man just ran past it.

"Aragorn!" He shouted, confused. "What are you doing? Aren't we going into the tunnel?"

His friend only smiled sadly. "I know how you feel trapped in a cave, mellon nín," he said softly. "I am not going to do this to you again. You have had enough of caves on this journey. If we are to die, it will be outside, close to the trees you love so much."

Blue eyes widened and the elf shook his head in disbelief. "I swear, human, you will be the death of me! Every single time there is no need to go into a cave, you decide that it is completely necessary to enter one, and you never ask if I like it or not! And when entering a cave might be our only chance to survive, you suddenly decide to care about my feelings and stay outside! Enough of this, mellon nín, now enter the cave!"

"Legolas…" The man looked at him, slightly shocked.

"I said enter the cave," Legolas said gently but firmly. "Don't worry about me. I will be alright, I promise."

While they were arguing, Gimli and Eldarion had passed by them, but they stopped and turned back. Two questioning gazes turned at them, and Aragorn could only smile at the two sets of trusting eyes. "We go inside the cave," he said. "Hopefully there will be a passage leading outside."

Dwarf and child nodded and walked inside. Legolas looked back and locked eyes with his friend. "Good," he whispered. "You did the right thing."

Aragorn followed him silently, trying to ignore the sudden feeling of apprehension. He had the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

---

The Corsairs flinched at the storm of rage they saw in their Captain's dark gaze.

"He is not here!" He looked frantically around, but the only thing he could see were the five dead bodies of his own men, partially covered by snow. "Where is Elessar?! You said he was supposed to be here!"

The messenger paled visibly. "My Lord, he fell off this cliff. I am sure he is dead. Maybe his friends came, killed our men, and buried him."

"Buried him! I don't see a grave! Or maybe they carried his dead body away?"

"Yes, that is possible," the pirate said hopefully. If the king was alive, Dargmor would have his head.

"My Captain!" Another Corsair called. "I found the tracks!"

"Tracks?" Dargmor raised an eyebrow and stared at the pirate.

"Yes, four people were walking. Two of them were limping." The man started to give an account on everything he had discovered.

"He is alive," Dargmor whispered, his voice filled with malice. "Elessar is alive!"

"My Lord, we must follow them before the tracks are completely erased by the snow!" One of his men called.

The Captain nodded. There would be time to punish the messenger later. But first, they had to finish their task.

The Corsairs swiftly followed the tracks. Soon they led them to a cave, and they entered it. Only one man hesitated before entering the cave, reluctant to follow his Captain. He gazed back at the bodies.

The horror of what had happened ran through his mind and made him shiver. The pictures he could imagine made his blood freeze.

The poor men had been turned into beetles, then carried here and crushed mercilessly. Death had finally mercifully released them from the spell, letting them return to their human forms. This fate awaited all of them if they approached the Elves, he was sure of it.

He followed his Captain slowly and reluctantly. He realized that there were only two options for him – face either Dargmor's wraith, or Elven revenge. And he didn't like either of them.

---

"Do you think they will follow us?" Gimli asked, panting, as they ran along the tunnel. The darkness was thick and oppressive. There were no torches they could light, and the only visible light was the soft Elven glow of their friend. Legolas was the only one who could see something, and the rest followed him.

"I hope the snow has covered our tracks," Aragorn replied, although he knew that the chances were slim.

"Well, even if they catch up with us, there is no need to worry." Eldarion grinned in the darkness, trying to lighten the mood. "We still have the Greatest Archer in Middle-earth with us!"

Legolas and Eldarion chuckled, and Aragorn smiled. Gimli just rolled his eyes, although he knew that no one could see that. "Next time the Greatest Archer won't help the two of you out of the mess!"

"Oh, I'm afraid will would have to resort to Elven Magic then," Legolas offered, drawing laughter from Eldarion and confused looks from his friends.

"Look!" He called suddenly.

The rest stared forward and blinked a few times. "Well?" Legolas wondered why he didn't receive any reaction.

"Well, my friend, we _are_ looking, as you instructed, but we cannot see anything," Gimli pointed out their common problem.

"Ah!" The elf smiled. "I had forgotten the limitations of Dwarven eyes." He ignored his friend's glare and continued, "The path separates in two. We must decide which way to go."

Aragorn approached the fork and felt the rock with his hands, examining the roads. "We go left," he announced.

"Because the road is going up?" Legolas asked.

The man nodded, knowing that his friend could easily see him. "I believe it will reach the exit sooner. I don't want to stay in this place much longer."

"That's the logical path, isn't it?" Legolas said thoughtfully. "And this is why we must choose the other way." Everyone stared at him, and he continued calmly, "The pirates are probably in the tunnel right now, but they cannot see our tracks in here. This fork is our chance to escape. They will think we had gone up and go that way."

"But if we follow the road up and go out of the cave quickly, we might find a place to hide. Besides," Aragorn noted, "they may decide to separate and follow both paths, so that we won't escape even if we go down."

"They are not as smart as you, my friend." The elf smiled. "Trust me, the pirates will go up. If we go down, we will lose them."

Aragorn studied his friend carefully. Although the elf was hiding it very well, he could sense that his friend was feeling uneasy under the ground. There was the slightest tension in the words and gestures of the fair being, but it spoke volumes to the man who knew him so well.

"We are not staying here more than is necessary," he finally said. "We are going up. I have the feeling that some evil waits for us if we follow the other path."

The elf looked him in the eyes. "I have learned to trust your feelings, mellon nín. But this time I am afraid they are based only on worry over me." Aragorn tried to protest, but the elf stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder, clasping it tightly. "Trust me. I will be alright. This way is better for everyone."

"Legolas, you don't want to be here! I know it!"

The elf sighed. "I don't enjoy being here, it is true. But I am not afraid. Not as long as you are here. Not as long as I am not trapped in a prison of darkness all alone."

Aragorn slightly relaxed at those words. "So be it. You know that I trust you with my life. Let us go down and face the consequences."

Legolas forced a smile and ran down the tunnel. He had to admit he had secretly hoped that Aragorn wouldn't listen to him and would go up. He had the feeling that the walls pressed down on him from everywhere. And the tunnel was so low he even had to bow his head so as not to hit it. His hair was suddenly tangled into something mysterious at the rocks above, but he quickly managed to free it and ran forward.

Aragorn followed him reluctantly. But when the man saw his friend's slightly glowing back disappear into the darkness, his feeling of foreboding returned to him with full force. _Not as long as I am not trapped in a prison of darkness all alone._ He didn't know why, but this simple sentence worried him greatly and his heart told him to beware some unseen danger. Trapped in a prison of darkness all alone? Was this what was going to happen to Legolas? The thought scared him.

_You will not be alone, mellon nín_, he vowed silently. _I will never leave you._

But his heart whispered something else. And it made him shudder with apprehension.

_You might not have a choice._

---

Dargmor was walking ahead of his men, carrying a torch. He knew that the fugitives were wounded, so they had to gain on them quickly.

His face darkened when he though of the King of Gondor. The man who had eluded him so many times. No, not _him_. He had eluded Mrak, he had eluded Bogomil, he had eluded the Corsairs sent to ambush and kill him. But he hadn't yet eluded Dargmor. And he never would.

The Captain suddenly stopped and gazed forward. The path was divided in two.

"Which way do we follow, my Lord?" A pirate ran to him.

"Up," Dargmor replied. "They would want to go out, and this is surely the shortest path."

He ran along the left tunnel, and the rest of the pirates swiftly followed.

Only one man lingered. He wanted to be the last one, so that he would have some chance to escape if the sorcerers attacked them. He had no intention of spending the rest of his live as anything non-human.

Suddenly his eyes rested on something entangled near the entrance of the right tunnel. There, dangling from above, were a few strands of long, golden hair.

The pirate grinned. Dargmor was going the wrong way. They would never catch the Elven wizard and his apprentice.

He followed the Corsairs without telling anyone of his discovery.

---

With a cry of joy, Legolas ran forward. It felt so pleasant to breathe the air of freedom once again.

Aragorn looked around and smiled with relief. His visions rarely went wrong, but he was happy that this one did. Obviously he had been mistaken. They were out of the cave, and the Corsairs were nowhere to be heard.

Eldarion rolled in the snow and laughed happily. "It seems we won't need the Greatest Archer after all!" He said, and threw a snowball at the furious dwarf.

"You little, insufferable, reckless rascal!" Gimli shouted and threw a snowball in return, missing his target. "Aragorn, I am worried about your son! He spends too much time with the elf!"

"Hmm, you are right my friend." The King pretended to be disturbed. "I must keep him away from this harmful influence."

Legolas snorted in a very un-elflike manner. "If he is to be kept away from harmful influences, he must stay away from his father!"

Aragorn was about to reply, when a snowball hit the unprepared elf in the face. "No, Legolas!" Eldarion cried out and chuckled at his successful throw. "It is _you_ who is influencing me! I was a decent, proper, and well-behaved prince before I met you."

The elf blinked at him and ducked, this time successfully avoiding a snowball. "That's not true!" He protested.

"Oh, it is." The child grinned mischievously. "And I think ada picked up his habit to get into trouble from you!"

The King smiled widely. "At last someone stated the obvious truth. It was about time."

"How could you say that?" Legolas asked in disbelief.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard. Especially after ada promised me to let me ride his horse if I say that," the boy jested, eliciting laughter from everyone, even the grumpy dwarf, who was still suffering from hurt pride.

"Legolas, you promised to tell me about the beetles," Aragorn reminded him.

"I will, mellon nín. Let us first reach a safe place where we can rest. We might find a refuge after we cross the lake."

They had reached a wide lake, its water frozen from the cold. Legolas walked sure-footed and with ease, while his friends followed slowly and cautiously, trying not to slip.

Aragorn felt his heart lighter than it had been for a long time. He had been wrong and this was all that mattered.

---

"No!" Dargmor shouted as they exited the cave. The sight that met his eyes filled him with dismay. A perfect, white blanket. No tracks.

It had stopped snowing some time ago, so if anyone had exited that way, the tracks would have been clearly visible. But there were none.

"They had gone the other way!" He screamed at his men. "Go back! Go back! Now!"

He rushed back, a flame of fury burning in his eyes. Elessar would not escape him! Not this time.

---

Aragorn walked slowly on the ice, following the sure footsteps of his elven friend. At the end of the lake there was a forest, the trees covered with snow. Maybe there they would find a place to hide and rest.

He suddenly stopped as he heard a soft sound of cracking ice. Gimli's panicked shout made him turn around and rush back.

The ice below Eldarion's feet had broken. The child was falling into the freezing chasm of water.

Eldarion felt the ice below his feet break and gasped. He tried to scream, but before he knew it, his head was below the icy surface of the water. His lungs refused to obey him. He was frozen still.

He desperately tried to swim up, but it was hard to move his limbs. They felt heavy as lead, dragging him down.

It was dark below the ice. Soon he sank deep enough where the scarce rays of the already setting sun couldn't reach. The child turned helplessly under the water, not knowing any more which way was up. He was floating inside a freezing darkness.

Before Aragorn could reach the hole where his son had disappeared, he saw a blur of gold jump into it. The only thing that restrained him from jumping after his friend was Gimli's hand on his arm.

"Stay here, laddie, the elf will take him out," the dwarf muttered, trying to sound confident, but still unable to hide the worry in his voice. "He can swim better than any of us. And he is the only one who can survive the cold."

_He is severely hurt and hasn't healed yet_, Aragorn thought darkly. But he could only kneel before the dark hole, which threatened to take his son and his best friend away from him.

Gimli suddenly gasped and grasped his hand to get his attention. "Look!" He pointed at the hole. It was beginning to close. It was very cold and the water was freezing once again.

The dwarf took out his axe and started breaking the ice, so that Legolas and Eldarion would be able to come out. If they ever reached the surface again.

---

The moment Legolas broke through the icy surface, he felt his body stiffen, as if paralyzed. He tried to move his arms and legs, but he could barely control them. The pain in his ribcage exploded anew, making him dizzy and nauseous.

It was so dark that even he couldn't see anything. He could barely feel the movement of water where a small figure was desperately fighting to stay alive.

Legolas tried to gain control over his body and swam towards the point where he had detected the motion. It was getting closer, and soon he managed to grab a small leg. At first, Eldarion kicked and fought against him, but he pulled the boy close, trying to comfort him. The child calmed down and relaxed in his friend's grip.

Legolas swam towards the surface. With every stoke he made, it was becoming harder and harder. The darkness pressed around him and made his movements difficult.

---

Man and dwarf stared in mute shock at the dark hole. From time to time a stroke or two with the axe were needed to keep it open.

Suddenly a black-haired head broke through the surface, and Eldarion gasped for air. Legolas soon followed and breathed desperately.

He could see his friends' worried faces. Aragorn's arms stretched towards him, and the only thing Legolas had the strength to do was lift the child and hand it to him.

The man pressed the trembling boy to his chest and started wrapping a cloak around the small form. They had no spare clothes, so soon they would have to build a fire and dry.

Legolas smiled in relief as he looked at the boy, safe in the king's arms. His task was complete. Eldarion was safe.

Suddenly the elf felt all of his strength leave his body at once. The world was spinning around and he no longer knew which direction he was looking. He closed his eyes, but was immediately overwhelmed by the sudden urge to vomit. His ribcage was burning.

His hands lost their grasp on the slippery ice, and he felt himself falling once again. Panic raced through his mind, as he realized that he was going to be lost to the darkness once again. And this time forever, for he had no strength to fight any longer.

"Legolas!" Aragorn stared in horror as his friend sank back into the icy abyss, the ice closing almost instantly above him, trapping him inside. Eldarion turned back and gave out of soft scream of dismay.

Gimli gaped in shock and terror. Before the stunned dwarf could regain his senses, his axe was fiercely jerked out of his hands. Soon Aragorn was on his knees, feverishly breaking the ice with the Dwarven weapon.

Gimli quickly took Aragorn's sword and tried to help him, but the man stopped him. "No," he hissed. "I need a rope! Now!"

The dwarf quickly turned and took the cloak Eldarion handed to him. He swiftly cut the fabric into thin strips and tied them together to form a long rope. The irony of the situation was not lost to him. Legolas had fought with his axe to free Eldarion. Later, he had used a bow to help the elf and human child. Before that, Aragorn and Legolas had exchanged their weapons to kill the troll who had captured them. And now he was cutting strips for a rope using the man's sword, while the king was breaking the ice with his axe. He hoped that it would work out as it had before.

Aragorn tied the rope around his waist and handed the other end to Gimli. "Pull me up when I shake it, and not before that," he instructed. "And Gimli," he suddenly added, "even if you think that I have been under water too long and there is no way for me to survive a second longer, do not pull me up if I haven't shaken the rope."

The dwarf opened his mouth to protest, but the man stopped him. "Listen to me! If I think I cannot survive any longer, I will shake the rope. If I haven't done so means that I know that I can stay more, and maybe I need a few more seconds to reach Legolas. I will make the decision."

Gimli shifted uneasily. "I must admit I cannot completely trust your judgment, my friend."

"Do as I say!" The king snapped and sank into the icy depths.

Aragorn had to fight the urge to shake the rope immediately. He thought that every droplet of blood in his veins was frozen to ice. Valar, how had Eldarion survived this?

He tried to gain control over his frozen feet and swam downwards. His numerous wounds were burning in a cold fire, and his lungs were screaming for air. His head spun around, and the lose rope was the only indication to which way was up.

He felt as if the darkness was pressing around him, squeezing out what little air was left inside his lungs. Bright spots danced in front of his vision, the only light in this prison of blackness.

And then he saw it. The elven body was glowing softly, but the glow was much dimmer than usual. Aragorn's heart clenched in pain as he realized what his friend was doing. He was swimming towards the bottom. He was so lost in the darkness that he didn't know which way was up anymore.

The lone figure looked so lost. So forlorn. Trapped inside the prison of darkness the elf feared so much. And all alone.

_I promised you will never be trapped alone, mellon nín. I will not leave you._

He swam towards the elf although every movement sent waves of pain through his body and pushed the air out of his starved lungs. He didn't know if he would have the strength even to grasp his friend and pull him up once he reached him. He tried to make his fingers move, but they refused to listen to him.

So close. The elf was so close. He wanted to call him, but the only thing he could do was wish him to turn back. The elf was swimming fast; it would be hard to reach him. _Turn back to me, mellon nín. I am here. I have come for you. You are not alone. Turn back._

---

Gimli and Eldarion were watching worriedly the water surface, often breaking the ice with the axe to keep the hole open. Suddenly the prince froze and gasped.

"What is it?" The dwarf asked worriedly.

"Can you hear that?" The child asked, and tilted his head to the side. His features were creased with worry.

"Hear what?" Gimli raised his hand and tried to listen. "Don't tell me it is them!"

Eldarion nodded. "The Corsairs are coming."

---

So close. He could almost stretch his shaking arm and reach his friend. But just then Legolas gave a harder push and swam further down. He desperately tried to swim faster, causing small waves around him.

The elf suddenly stopped, obviously having detected the movement in the water. His face turned towards the man, but he couldn't see anything. The only reason Aragorn could see him was the soft elven glow, which was gradually growing dimmer. But he could sense some movement in the water, and paused to wait in curiosity and hope.

_Yes, mellon nín! Wait for me! I am coming!_

---

Gimli gasped in dismay. He could not only hear, but also see the pirates by now. They had almost reached the frozen lake, and were approaching with long strides. Soon one of the men noticed them and cried out to attract his companions' attention.

Dwarf and child exchanged a horrified glance. They both knew what this meant. They had to leave. Immediately.

Both of them gazed at the rope, hoping beyond hope that it would shake. It didn't.

Gimli swallowed and blinked to clear the moisture form his eyes. Aragorn's instructions were clear – they were not to pull him out if he hadn't shaken the rope. But now things had changed. Not pulling the rope meant condemning both man and elf to sure death. Pulling it meant that one would be saved.

Eldarion sobbed quietly and buried his face in Gimli's shoulder. The dwarf tried to control his emotions, but the prospect of losing his golden friend to an icy and horrible death made his heart break into pieces. _Oh, laddie, why did you have to fall back there?! Why do you always have to get into these messes?_

He swallowed his tears. It was over. Now it was up to him to save at least one of his friends.

---

He was almost there. He could see his friend staring into the empty darkness where the man stood, trying to discern what was hidden there. The elf tentatively stretched forward a pale, slender arm.

_I am coming, mellon nín! I almost have you!_

Aragorn also stretched his arm forward, and for the shortest of instances their fingertips touched.

And then the unthinkable happened.

---

Gimli gently pushed Eldarion away and pulled the rope.

---

Something pulled him back up, separating him from his friend. He flinched at the look of confusion and fear he saw on the fair face. What was this dwarf doing?!

Aragorn firmly held his rope and forcefully pulled it down. The effort caused him to exhale what little air remained in his lungs, and he fought to remain conscious.

---

The dwarf cried in surprise as the rope was pulled back down. _Foolish Man! Don't make my task harder than it already is!_

He grasped the rope and gave it another strong pull.

---

Aragorn felt the rope pulling him once again, increasing the distance between him and Legolas. This dwarf was going to regret this! He had clearly stated not to be pulled up unless he had shaken the rope!

His trembling hand somehow managed to reach inside his boot, and his fingers insecurely folded around the dagger handle.

---

_Good_, Gimli nodded approvingly. At last the man had given up his fighting. The rope was coming out nice and easy, actually much easier than he had expected.

---

The dagger cut through the rope and slid in between limp fingers, sinking towards the bottom of the lake, never to be found again. Aragorn would have sighed if he had any air left. He was free to complete his task now. But his strength had deserted him.

All his instincts screamed at him. _Breathe! Breathe!_

---

Gimli gasped and Eldarion shouted in horror as they stared at the cut end of the rope they had just pulled out. Their friends were lost.

Both of them.

---

Aragorn fought the urge to breathe. He knew that if he inhaled water, he wouldn't live long after that. Suddenly his blurry vision registered some light coming towards him amidst all the darkness.

A slender hand grabbed his forearm, and he smiled.

_Aragorn?_ Another hand stroked his hair, and then his face, as if to make sure that it was really him. _Oh, mellon nín, how long have you been underwater? We must take you out of here!_

Legolas knew that although he had been trapped under the ice slightly longer, his friend most probably fared worse than him. The human couldn't live long without air, he felt the cold harder, and his injuries were more severe. True, the elf had lost all of his strength to fight. But now it all came back to him. He would fight for his friend. He had to.

_Come, mellon nín, we must reach the surface!_ To Aragorn's horror, Legolas grasped his sleeve and slam towards the bottom of the lake.

---

"We have them!" Dargmor shouted, fury burning in the dark eyes. "Do you see my beloved little prince?" He called to his men. "Run faster!"

The Corsairs ran towards the two frightened figures sitting on the ice. One of the pirates raised a bow and nocked an arrow.

---

"We must go, Eldarion," Gimli whispered in a thick voice. The dwarf winced as the tearful eyes turned to him. He could see his own grief reflected in the gray depths.

"I am not leaving them," the child said softly, but firmly.

Gimli thought his heart would break. He gently grasped the boy's shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "They are lost, Eldarion. We cannot help them." He didn't wish to go. Under different circumstances he would have stayed, but as it was, the life of the Prince of Gondor depended on him. "Come, laddie, please don't be foolish!" Gimli pushed the child aside just in time to avoid an arrow flying at him. "Run!" The dwarf shouted frantically and they both ran towards the forest.

Eldarion cast a last glance backwards. His heart froze as he saw the ice close the hole, trapping the two captives inside, leaving them no chance to escape.

---

_Estel, what are you doing?_ The human was trying to resist him, pulling him down. Was he trying to drown them? A hand suddenly reached for his face and turned it. Legolas stared in the darkness at where he knew his friend's eyes would be. And then he knew.

This wasn't 'down' at all! He had been swimming in the wrong direction!

His heart pounding in fear, Legolas swam up and up. _Valar, let me not be late! I cannot be late!_

He could feel his friend's hand that was grasping his go limp. _No, no! Don't do this, Aragorn! We are almost there! I can feel it! We have almost reached the surface!_

Legolas' progress was suddenly stopped as he reached something hard. Ice! What was this bloody dwarf doing? Why wasn't the hole open?!

Confusion was suddenly replaced by fear and worry. Nothing could have kept Gimli and Eldarion from helping them. Except perhaps death.

In the darkness of the evening Legolas was unaware that in this very moment Dargmor passed just above him, hatred leading the black heart forward.

Aragorn sensed that something was wrong, but his mind was too detached to register what was happening. The voices in his head urging him to breathe intensified. His lungs were burning. If he didn't breathe soon, they would explode.

The elf sensed the struggle his friend was leading. _Aragorn, don't breathe! Please, mellon nín, don't! Don't do this, my friend, don't leave me behind! _His heart filled with horror. _Be strong, human! If you leave me now, you will never learn about the beetles!_

Aragorn noticed the fear in the bright eyes. _I promised I would never leave you alone, captured in darkness, mellon nín. I won't leave you!_ Sudden resolution made him push the voices away. He wouldn't leave Legolas face the darkness alone! He would fight!

A sudden idea entered the elf's mind. _You always carry a knife in your boot, Estel! We may break the ice with it! _He feverishly reached for the man's boot, only to find it empty.

Even in the darkness he could feel his friend shake his head. _I am sorry, mellon nín. I dropped it after I cut my rope. I don't have it._

Panic raced through the elf's heart. _No! No! No!_ He started hitting the ice frantically with his bare fists, not caring about the pain this caused him. _No! You cannot have us! You cannot hold us here!_

Aragorn was paying no attention to his friend's actions. His consciousness was occupied by something else.

_Breathe! Breathe! You know you must!_

_No!_

_Breathe! If you don't, you die in pain! Give up! Rest!_

_No, I will not leave him alone!_

_Breathe!_

_No!_

_No! Estel, no!_ Legolas had suddenly realized what was happening and was now firmly holding his friend in his arms. _Mellon nín, don't do this! If you go, I fill follow you! Stay with me! Aragorn!_

_Breathe!_

The darkness was pushing all around him. No air was left inside his lungs. He couldn't control his body anymore. He couldn't fight.

_Goheno nin, mellon nín. Forgive me, my friend._

The water crashing into his lungs made him feel as if he was burning. But cruelly, it didn't bring blissful oblivion at once. Only more pain.

_Noooo!!_

Holding the lifeless body in his arms, Legolas realized something that made his heart tear apart. They were both going to die. But this wasn't the most horrible thing he had realized. There was something else, something even worse.

He was going to die second.

**To be continued…**

_I know this was evil, but this is the last cliffie in this story I promise._

_Note: I really wanted to post this chapter on, April 30, but it was impossible. On April 30 it turned half a year since I posted my first chapter of my first story ever. Three readers were with me then, and are still with me now. __**Calenlass Greenleaf, fair rider, **__and__** Morning Gale**__ – your constant support had kept me writing. Thank you so much! And many thanks to all new reviewers who joined along the way._

_Well, it's been a long time, and I have missed you a lot ;-) Please tell me what you think!_

14


	16. Chapter 16

**Beta: Kalisona **_(who edits faster than an elven archer shoots his arrows :))_

_-_

**Chapter 16**

_Please, don't go yet. Don't leave me alone._

_It is so dark here and I am afraid,_

_But it will get darker the moment you go._

_Don't go. Please, don't die. Not before I am dead._

_-_

_When every breath hurts, when every tear burns,_

_I pray to you – breathe for me. Live for me._

_I know it is hard and you want to leave,_

_But if you do, I will leave after you._

-

_No, no, no!_ Legolas shook his head in denial. His own lungs were burning and bright spots flashed before his vision. _Don't leave me, mellon nín! Don't leave me behind! Please, don't give up! Or if you go, take me with you! Don't leave me alone!_

But the human in his arms didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. The elf suppressed a sob and bowed his head in defeat. This was the end. _Do you remember what I told you when you collapsed the cave and buried us inside to escape the trolls? I told you that I've always known that I would die in a cave with you by my side, and that it would be entirely your fault. Well, we are not exactly in a cave, but we are trapped, it is dark and it is worse. And you are by my side. But it isn't your fault this time; I made you take this path. I am so sorry, my friend. This was my fault._

He looked up, towards the solid ice. Their doom. He had nothing to break it with. Nothing.

---

"Estel!" Arwen looked around in panic. The night had brought her no rest. She had fallen asleep less than an hour ago, when her nightmares had returned with full force.

She stood up and ran towards the balcony. Night had just fallen, and the cool breeze tousled her hair. Her gaze drifted towards the sky, but the stars, which had always soothed her soul, brought her no comfort. Nor could they erase the pain in her heart.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

---

The little hand in his own was cold and trembling. Gimli turned back and gasped at the teary face. The child stumbled, but he helped him to his feet.

"Hold, on, Eldarion! We have to escape! We owe them that!"

But the young prince pulled his hand free. "It is hopeless, Gimli. Look!"

The dwarf turned back and paled. The Corsairs were coming. He took a deep breath and held his axe tightly. If they were to die, he would take with them as much of these filthy pirates as possible.

---

Something was stirring. Her elven eyes could easily detect it in the darkness. The Corsairs had besieged Minas Tirith for several days. They had managed to stop the first attack, but the pirates had stayed in front of the city walls, apparently waiting for the right moment.

Obviously, this moment had come.

"My Lady!" Faramir rushed onto the balcony without knocking. "I was looking for you! The Corsairs are attacking once again."

The Queen nodded. The pirates had chosen the night to attack. She should have expected that much. Was this why she was feeling that something was wrong? Arwen sighed sadly. She wished it was so, but she knew there was more to it.

"You must stop them," she suddenly whispered, and Faramir was surprised and alarmed by the tremor in her voice. This didn't sound like his strong Queen. It sounded more like the scared mother and wife, who only wished to see her family again. As someone who had just had her heart ripped away.

"I will fight until my last drop of blood, my Lady," he vowed. "I will fight for my King."

"I know you will, Captain. Go with my blessing!" She waited for him to leave and turned her eyes to the stars once again. A warm wind caressed her face, but a chill ran through her body.

Something terrible had happened, she could feel it.

---

Gimli and Eldarion silently stared at their assailants. At least ten arrows were pointed at them, and they shifted uneasily.

"Don't kill them yet," Dargmor ordered calmly. "We still don't have what we are looking for." His eyes shifted towards the young prince and narrowed in anger. "Where is Elessar?"

Eldarion lifted his head to look at the pirate, rage burning in his gaze. How dared this filthy Corsair even mention his father's name?! No, he wouldn't tell the Captain what had really happened. He would never give Dargmor this pleasure. "He is safe," he hissed. "Far away from your reach."

The Corsair frowned and glared at them. "You will tell me sooner or later," he whispered, and motioned to his men to bind them. Gimli's grip on the axe tightened, but he quickly lowered his weapon at the sight of a sword pressed against Eldarion's throat.

The two prisoners were bound and shoved to the ground. "You and I need to have a talk." Dargmor grinned.

Eldarion's mind was working quickly. They had to use every advantage they could to survive this. And the only advantage he could think of was to once again use the man who believed in the supernatural power of elves.

His eyes swiftly circled the group of pirates. To his horror, the man wasn't there.

---

_Fools!_ He looked at the forest where his companions had disappeared. They had gone straight after the Elves. Those men were looking for their own doom.

But he was smarter. He would never follow the sorcerers and let them turn him into a beetle or whatever they could think of. The pirate walked aimlessly on the icy surface, unwilling to follow the others, but at the same time afraid to leave.

Suddenly he stepped over some unstable ice. Ice that had been broken before, and then frozen again, but still unable to bear a man's weight. Before he could scream, he was engulfed by the icy abyss.

The man tried to swim up, but suddenly something grabbed his foot and pulled him downwards. He felt something swimming up past him, at the same time dragging him down. And then he saw the faint glow.

The pirate froze in horror. The elf had found him even here! He had watched him from underwater, waiting for the right moment. He had caused the ice to break, and dragged him down!

No! He didn't want to die! He would never let the elf win so easily.

He would fight!

---

Just when Aragorn had inhaled the water, and Legolas had started to despair, a miracle happened. The elf watched in awe as the ice broke by itself. Then a human body started sinking down.

Legolas spared no moment to think who had fallen into the water. He grabbed the man's foot and quickly dragged him down, pushing the two of them up. The ice was broken!

He reached out and tentatively grabbed the slippery, icy edge. His head emerged from the surface, and he took a long, deep breath.

With his little remaining strength, he lifted Aragorn's body and pushed it over the ice. Then he stopped, panting and exhausted, unable to move. And Legolas felt all of his strength leave him. He felt that he was in the same situation as when he had saved Eldarion and had slipped back down. The only difference was that now he was much wearier.

But there was another major difference. Back then he had seen Eldarion held securely in his father's arms. He knew that the boy would be safe. Now, on the other hand, all he could see was his friend's body, lying limp on the ice, his lungs filled with water. The man would never survive without him. He couldn't give up!

There was another reason for Legolas to go on fighting. Gimli and Eldarion were nowhere in sight, and his heart was clenched in worry and fear. He would never be at peace if he didn't know what had happened to them.

Another look at his friend lying down, half-dead, was enough for the elf to make up his mind. He took another deep breath and his grip on the ice tightened. He was preparing to push himself up.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Legolas' foot and dragged him down.

---

_Don't be foolish!_ Arwen blinked away her tears and tried to calm herself. _He is safe, he is safe…_But the feeling of foreboding didn't leave her heart.

_Stop it!_ She fiercely shook her head. She was imagining things, just imagining.

The Queen stared at the fields before the City walls and suddenly gasped in horror. Just now she realized that the Corsair army was noticeably larger than during the first attack. Apparently other pirates had left after the initial army and had joined it later.

For a moment Arwen forgot her personal worries. Minas Tirith was in great danger. There was no way the Gondorians could push away the pirates. Maybe they could defend the City for a while, but never defeat their attackers completely.

Their supplies were cut off, so the fall of Minas Tirith was a matter of time.

Once again, beautiful gray eyes turned to the stars for comfort and courage.

_Come back , meleth nín! Gondor needs you. I need you!_

---

No, this Elven sorcerer wouldn't kill him that easily! He reached up and grabbed the booted foot, pulling the helpless elf down. The pirate smirked as he felt no resistance. The elf was exhausted, he could feel it.

He swam up until he leveled with the elf. His heart beat in dark joy as he noticed the panic and despair in the wide blue eyes. _Why don't you use your magic now, Elf? Let's see who is stronger!_

The pirate reached to his belt and pulled out his hunting knife. His victim seemed too stunned to escape, and obviously he couldn't see him well in the darkness. The man was glad his own skin wasn't glowing.

The blade found soft flesh and the water around Legolas quickly turned bright crimson.

---

This made no sense at all. They needed help, but help was nowhere to be seen. The Queen stared to the north hoping to see a sign that they were not alone, but there was nothing beyond the vast Corsair army.

Immediately after they had learned about the invasion, she had sent messengers to Rohan, asking for help. That was a long time ago, certainly more than enough for her men to reach Edoras and come back with Éomer's army. They should have arrived by now.

Arwen sighed. Her people were afraid. Their King was missing, and even though Faramir was a good Captain, they were feeling leaderless and lost.

They couldn't win this war alone.

---

Legolas felt the blade flying towards him, and swam to his left surprisingly fast. But not fast enough.

The knife pierced his right arm, and his blood flowed freely into the water. The elf suppressed a gasp. This was a very unfortunate development. He hadn't recovered from the severe blood loss, and every drop of blood was precious.

The pirate grinned confidently, thinking that he had killed the elf. Maybe now his magic would transfer to him and he would become a powerful sorcerer? This thought intoxicated him.

The man was quickly taken out of his dreams as the knife was violently jerked out of his hand and thrust into his throat. It all happened so quickly that he didn't even realize what had befallen him.

Legolas swam up as fast as he could, but his progress was suddenly stopped by something hard.

The ice had closed.

---

"I ask you once again." Dargmor glared at his prisoners. "Where is Elessar?"

"Somewhere you cannot reach him," Eldarion replied, his voice cold and detached.

"Silly child! Do you remember how you spent your time while you were my guest in Umbar? It seems you have forgotten how much you enjoyed the whip. Maybe you need a reminder?"

"It seems _you_ have forgotten what happened," Eldarion grinned mysteriously. "The man who tortured me turned to my side."

"And where is he now?" Dargmor smirked in return. "Dead!"

"Not everyone who joined my side is dead," the boy said quietly.

The Corsair's heart seemed to skip a bit, but he managed to stay composed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, _my Captain_, I believe one of your men is missing."

Dargmor looked around. To his horror, the foolish pirate who believed in Elven Magic wasn't there. "What is that supposed to mean?" He hissed.

"I'm sure you will recall that when I escaped with Volen and you recaptured me, you lied to me that my father was dead, but I knew already that we were leaving to look for him. Have you ever wondered who told me?" To Eldarion's delight, Dargmor had visibly paled, so he continued more confident than before. "And have you ever wondered who cut our bonds, so that Legolas and I could escape? And have you ever wondered where he is now, and what he is planning to do?"

Dargmor's face suddenly lost its paleness and turned bright red. He had another traitor in his ranks!

"I'll personally go and look for him," he whispered darkly.

"You will come with me." He pointed at one of his men. "The rest will stay here and guard the prisoners. If Elessar appears, you know what to do."

The Captain of the Corsairs turned around and disappeared into the forest.

---

Fortunately, he had the pirate's knife with him. Legolas hit the ice violently several times until it broke. It hadn't frozen completely yet, so the ice was thinner.

Tired hands reached out and grabbed the ice. His head surfaced, and he breathed slowly. He tried to rest a bit before trying to climb on the ice, but there was not a moment to spare. The fight with the pirate had lasted less than a minute, but Aragorn had been deprived of oxygen for too long. He grabbed the ice more firmly and pushed himself up.

Suddenly the ice beneath his hands broke with a sickening crack. In a moment of panic Legolas realized that he was sinking back down. Back into the darkness.

_No!_ He had to swim up! His arms moved sluggishly, but he felt that he was rapidly losing control over them. His arm's wound felt as if cold fire was burning inside it. Soon the pain spread through his entire body and he resisted the urge to cry out in pain. He had to save what little air remained in his lungs.

Another move with the arm. Another kick with the leg. He could feel it. With every push upward he was losing blood. He could feel the precious liquid ooze out of his body, leaving him empty. And blood was something he could not afford to lose.

_Remember what you are fighting for._

Another push. Another kick. Another drop of blood lost into the water.

_He promised not to leave me alone. He broke his promise._

Another push. His mind was a whirlpool of darkness.

_But I will never break mine! I will never leave him alone._

Another push. And a breath of air.

He had done it.

Legolas held the ice once again and pushed himself up. He lay panting on the cold surface, unable to catch his breath.

_Get up!_

_I can't!_

_You promised not to leave him._

_I… I know… I'm sorry…_

Tired blue eyes opened tentatively and closed again. Why was everything spinning around?

_You said you wouldn't break your promise._

Legolas sat up and dragged himself to the lifeless man. He turned him to his back and forcefully hit his chest.

"Come on, mellon nín! Breathe! You must cough the water out!" There was no reaction and the elf resumed his frantic attempts. "Aragorn, cough the water out! Please…" _Humans. They have to breathe when they are under water, but when they are supposed to breathe, they don't. These creatures will always remain a mystery to me._

"Please…" he almost sobbed.

Legolas turned his friend to the side and hit his back. His head was spinning more and more. Everything that happened after that seemed like a blur of hitting, pleading, shouting, and despair.

And, most of all, fear. This could not be happening. Not after they had come this far!  
Suddenly Aragorn stirred. And then he started coughing.

Or did he?

Legolas wasn't sure. The last thing he saw was the frozen surface flying at him with alarming speed. He was unconscious before his face crashed against the ice.

---

"My Lady?" Arwen turned and smiled at Faramir.

"The attack was stopped. I saw it. Well done, Captain."

The Steward looked down, refusing to meet her gaze. "Yes, it was stopped… for now. But we couldn't chase them away. They will stay here and attack again and again until we are completely exhausted. And sooner or later we will run out of supplies."

"No one expects you to push away the army," the Queen replied.

"But I should have saved my City! It is my duty!" The Captain sighed sadly. He looked somewhat ashamed.

"Faramir, it was an impossible task."

"If my brother was here – "

"Shh," Arwen raised her hand to indicate him to be silent. "Don't you ever think about it. No one could have chased away the Corsairs. No one. Is this clear?"

She looked at him expectantly, and he finally nodded. "Yes, my Lady," he muttered and exited the room.

Arwen gazed thoughtfully after her husband's Steward. He didn't sound sincere and something had to be done to give him hope.

If she could find her own hope first.

---

"Legolas!" Someone was shaking him and calling him again and again, but he didn't wish to respond. The voice was unsteady and sounded as if it was coming from far away. "Legolas, wake up!"

The elf frowned. Did the voice really need to shout? Every sound felt like a sword piercing his head.

And what had happened anyway? Why was his chest hurting as if he had five broken ribs?

_Maybe because you do have five broken ribs_, a little voice told him. And then all memories came back at once. Frozen lake, broken ice, falling, pirate injuring his arm, Gimli and Eldarion missing, Aragorn… _No!_ His eyes suddenly snapped open.

"It's good to see you awake, mellon nín," someone above him whispered. The voice was weak and shaking, and the man himself didn't seem well. The water on his clothes and hair was frozen into ice, and he was trembling from the cold. His lips were blue, and he seemed far too pale for the elf's liking, but he was definitely alive. Legolas felt immense relief surge through him.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn continued softly. "Where does it hurt?"

The elf suddenly rose to a sitting position and frowned. "How dare you ask me how _I_ feel?! You nearly died!"

The human raised an eyebrow, "Well, I could say the same about you. I am very glad I saved you."

"_You_ saved _me_?" Legolas stared in shock. "Now, this is a most interesting point of view."

Aragorn gazed fondly at him and smiled. "Don't think I don't know you, mellon nín. You didn't give up only because you wanted to help me."

"You are impossible," the elf muttered and shook his head. His friend was right, of course, but he would never admit it. A sudden suspicion suddenly crawled into his mind. "Wait, human, please, _please_, don't tell me that you nearly drowned yourself only to motivate me to fight!"

Aragorn laughed at that. "Don't worry, Legolas, my plan to save you was much more conventional. I wanted to dive down and find you, and then Gimli was supposed to pull us out. But this worked out quite well even though I hadn't planned it."

The elf nodded and looked around. "Where are Gimli and Eldarion?"

Aragorn suddenly seemed concerned. "I was hoping that you would know."

"They weren't here when we came out of the water," Legolas mused worriedly. "I wonder what had made them leave."

"They weren't here when we came out?" Aragorn eyed the solid surface in surprise. "How did you break the ice then?"

"Elven Magic," Legolas replied simply. But this question suddenly prompted a memory. How had they broken the ice? The man. The fight. He suddenly gazed at the blade he had used to break the ice. It seemed familiar.

"The pirates!" He exclaimed suddenly. "The Corsairs have taken them!"

"Then we must find them," Aragorn stated firmly, and tried to rise, but fell back down as a strong coughing fit shook his body.

"And what do you think we can do against the pirates?" Legolas remarked sadly. "Neither of us is in condition to fight. And we must soon light a fire to dry your clothes. You are freezing, and I am sure you will have a fever soon."

"We can do that after we find Gimli and Eldarion." The man stood firmly on his feet this time and walked forward as steadily as possible.

Legolas followed immediately. "Watch your step," the elf whispered. "Neither of us will survive another breakthrough."

Soon they reached the shore and he finally sighed in relief.

Many footsteps were clearly visible in the deep snow. They were going into the forest. "They were running," Aragorn observed. "Maybe they were chasing Gimli and Eldarion."

"Hopefully they didn't catch them," Legolas muttered. "At least in the forest we might go unseen."

Aragorn nodded and they silently followed the tracks. The man suddenly stopped and faced his friend. "Mellon nín, I think it is time."

"Time for what?" The elf seemed confused. "Time to have our revenge on the Corsairs?"

"Of course not. We cannot have that before we have found them." Aragorn looked at his friend and suddenly smiled. "It is time for you to tell me about the beetles."

Legolas laughed and shook his head. "You are unbelievable! Well, I'll tell you after we find Gimli and Eldarion, and we all dry our clothes and take some rest. It is a long story and you must sit down and enjoy it."

Aragorn agreed to wait for the story and they walked silently through the woods. Suddenly Legolas stopped and raised his hand to halt his friend. "They are close," he whispered. "Wait here, I will go and take a look."

The elf walked in the direction the sound was coming from. He moved a branch that blocked the view to a small clearing and gasped at what he saw.

Gimli and Eldarion lay bound on the ground, surrounded by about ten pirates. The men would surely leave a guard when they went to sleep. Freeing the prisoners would not be easy.

Legolas was about to go back and tell Aragorn what he had seen, when another sound made him freeze. He tilted his head to the side and tried to identify what it was. As he listened, his brow furrowed with confusion and worry.

He could hear horses. Many horses. But they were not alone. Horses and their riders.

The elf had no idea who might be coming, but they hadn't reached Gondor's borders yet, and they could trust no one they met. The only thing he could do was rush back to Aragorn, hoping that he would reach his friend before the riders arrived.

**To be continued…**

_If you guess who the riders are, you get a special prize ;) I'll be away for several days, but I'll try to write the next chapter soon._

10


	17. Chapter 17

_Note 1: Yes, this is the last chapter (cries). But it is the longest chapter of the story. I spent half a year writing this (I know it's pathetic, many authors spent years on theirs, but it's a lot for me). Since I'll miss writing this, I might one day write a sequel. If readers are interested, of course._

_Note 2: The last four chapters would have come to you with much more silly mistakes if it wasn't Kali's wonderful beta work._

_Note 3: This story wouldn't be the same without your encouraging reviews. Here I want to acknowledge three readers whose comments have directly influenced scenes from the story:_

_**Kalisona**__ – one of her reviews started the entire "beetles" plot._

_**Nikki Kino**__ – suggested that the superstitious pirate might see a beetle and think it is one of the men. This inspired the scene where Eldarion shows him the five beetles and makes him believe that these are five Corsairs_

_**samh;)**__ – suggested "You fought with a bow!" line, which inspired the Greatest Archer scene._

_Everyone else: thank you for the support!_

_Note 4: Congratulations to the ones who guessed who the riders are. Your names will be mentioned in the end (you are still not supposed to know if you guessed right)._

**Chapter 17**

A cry of agony pierced the silence, and Gimli and Eldarion turned in surprise. They gasped when they saw the arrow in the pirate's chest. The man fell down with a moan, leaving his companions in shock.

More arrows flew and panic settled into the Corsairs' camp. The pirates spread out, running in random directions, but their attackers swiftly rode after them. The men were unable to escape the horses, and soon fell to the ground, cut down by swords.

In less than half an hour, all pirates who had remained in the camp lay dead.

A tall, fair man ran to the two prisoners and swiftly cut their bonds. Gimli and Eldarion stared in confusion. Then suddenly their eyes widened, and shock was replaced by incredible joy.

"Ada! Legolas!" Eldarion cried and ran towards the bushes, where his limping father and friend had appeared.

One of the riders, taller than the rest, stopped at the center of the clearing and dismounted his horse. He removed his helm, letting his long, blond hair sparkle in the light of the rising sun. "Aragorn!" He rushed forward. "I was so worried when I read the letter!" He studied the King of Gondor carefully. "Hmm, I see I was right to worry."

"What letter?" Aragorn seemed confused. "And, Éomer, what are you doing this far south?" He looked at the Rohirrim, and was suddenly surprised to see two dark-haired men among them. What was indeed peculiar was that he knew them well. "Tamor, Laivir, why are you here?"

One of the men knelt immediately. "My Lord, we were delivering the message from Queen Arwen, and –"

Éomer raised his hand to stop him. "Later, Laivir, the tale can wait. Our friends need fire and some hot tea."

The Gondorian nodded and quickly set to light a fire.

---

Legolas sat on a stone, gazing at the fire. It was strange to be among friends once again. For such a long time his three companions and he had been left to face all kinds of dangers alone, most of the time not even together. It was unusual to feel safe.

Eldarion was holding a little branch, playing with the flames. The dry leaves caught fire easily, and this greatly amused the boy. He waved around the branch and laughed merrily.

Gimli was eating happily, and rather noisily, the tasty rabbit stew the Rohirrim had cooked. _These lads could have brought some ale_, he thought sadly, but when his eyes rested on his friends, he couldn't help his smile. They were safe at last.

Aragorn was holding his cup with both hands, letting the steam from the tea warm his face. "Éomer, I believe it is time for the tale."

The King of Rohan nodded. "Everything started about a month ago. One of my scouts reported unusual activity in Umbar. It seemed to him that the Corsairs were planning something. This worried me greatly, since I knew that whatever they had been planning, it could not be good. I should have told you, but back then I didn't think it had anything to do with you. Now I see that I have been wrong. Forgive me."

"You couldn't have known that," Aragorn said.

"Still, it would have saved so much trouble." Éomer sighed. "But it doesn't matter now. After I talked to my scout, I decided that I could teach the Corsairs a good lesson. I assembled my army and set for Umbar. Before I could reach it, however, these two men found me and delivered some very disturbing news." He nodded towards Tamor and Laivir.

"Shortly after you left, my Lord, we received news that the Corsairs of Umbar had sent an army to Minas Tirith," one of the Gondorians eagerly continued. "The Queen was worried and immediately sent two messengers to Lord Faramir, and Tamor and me to deliver the news to Lord Éomer and ask for help. We rode to Edoras as hard as we could, but we were told that the King had left for Umbar. So we came here, and, fortunately, found you at last."

"The letter they brought was rather alarming," Éomer continued. "Arwen wrote that Prince Eldarion had been kidnapped by the Corsairs of Umbar, and you were looking for him. She was afraid that the pirates' real purpose was to destroy you. She also wrote that a Corsair army was approaching Minas Tirith, and she would need my help to protect the City. I was concerned about you and your son, but I thought that the only thing I could do was to ride to Minas Tirith with my men and hope that I am not too late."

Aragorn stared at the fire, completely shocked by the news. "So Minas Tirith has been attacked," he whispered softly. "But we do not know when and with what army. We don't even know if they were able to defend themselves!" His voice suddenly sounded greatly distressed. "We don't even know if they are still alive!"

A comforting hand was placed on his back. "I am sure Minas Tirith is holding its ground, _mellon nín_," Legolas said. "Arwen is clever, she will find a way. And Laivir said she also sent messengers to call Faramir. You trust your Steward, don't you?"

"I trust Faramir with my life," he replied softly.

"See? There is nothing to worry about. He will take good care of your city."

"And who is going to take care of Arwen?" The man asked abruptly. "Do you have any idea how upset she must be? And in addition to all of her troubles, she must protect the City from the Corsairs!"

"I can imagine how she feels," Legolas replied. "And this is why we don't have a moment to spare."

"We could reach Minas Tirith in about a week," Éomer calculated swiftly. "But only if we ride very hard and take almost no rest."

"Then ride hard we will." Aragorn stood up.

Éomer followed him. "I am afraid we have no spare horses, so each of you will have to share a horse with one of my men. But, seeing your condition, I don't thing you are able to ride by yourselves anyway."

"Ah, that is not going to happen!" Gimli suddenly interrupted. "If you want to make me ride one of those beasts, I am going to be with the Elf! I trust no one else!"

"I could make two of my men share a horse, and give one to you and Legolas," Éomer said. "But I think he is also wounded, and even though the horse would never throw an Elf, I don't know if he would be able to ride."

"Five broken ribs, severe blood loss, nearly drowning, and nearly freezing to death under the ice," Eldarion provided helpfully, ignoring Legolas' glare. "I believe this answers the question if he can ride."

"Thank you." Éomer smiled. "I am sorry, Gimli, but I don't think you are well enough to ride with someone injured. You will have to share a horse with one of my men."

"I am not riding with anyone else," Gimli said firmly.

"Stubborn Dwarf!" Legolas hissed. "Mount the horse and stop acting like a child! We are in a hurry."

"Then you can ride to Minas Tirith, and I will follow you on foot."

"Good!" The elf shouted in frustration, turned around and walked away. "Stay and get yourself killed! How can anyone wonder who started the fight between Elves and Dwarves?! It is obvious!"

Aragorn knelt in front of Gimli and looked him in the eyes. "Gimli, please, it is not that hard."

"I cannot do this," the dwarf replied. "You may go."

The man sighed and walked to Legolas. "We cannot leave him here!"

"And what can we do?" The elf replied angrily. His frown was suddenly replaced by a fond smile. "Do you remember what you told me some time ago about the bonds of friendship?"

"That they are unbreakable," the King replied. True, it had been a long time ago, but it was something he would never forget.

"Exactly. And I think the same is true about Dwarven heads! They are so thick that nothing can break them," Legolas said with a smile.

"Then we must find something stronger than Dwarven stubbornness."

Legolas sighed. "Give up, my friend, such a thing doesn't exist."

Éomer walked to Gimli and their eyes locked. "You will come, Master Dwarf, and you will ride with me. You can trust me - I will not let you fall. If you refuse, I will take is as a grave offence."

Gimli blinked slightly perplexed. He didn't expect the King himself to offer to ride with him. "I am sorry, Éomer, I-"

"Do you not trust me?"

"I… I…"

"You do not trust me," Éomer stated simply and knelt in front of the dwarf. "Well, I am going to stay here until you mount my horse."

Gimli stared in dismay, but then walked to the horse, murmuring grumpily. "This lad sometimes behaves like a certain elf. Must be because of the hair."

"It seems we found something stronger than Dwarven stubbornness," Aragorn observed.

"Yes." Legolas smiled. "Human stubbornness. I should have known it was stronger."

"It is one of the strongest," the man admitted reluctantly.

"It is true. Actually, I can think of only one thing stronger than it." The elf grinned.

"What is it?"

"Well, it is also a type of human stubbornness, but the strongest one. It is something that you would never want to face. Something so strong, you could never fight against. Something that can get people killed, as well as save them." Legolas observed his friend's confused expression and continued in a solemn tone. "It is something I have known for decades, and never quite come to understand. It is something I have always feared, and hated, … and always, always loved. It is called… Estel Stubbornness!"

"I should have guessed," Aragorn snorted. "But you seem to forget, my friend, that there is something even stronger."

"Is this so?" Legolas' expression seemed horrified. "What is this powerful malice you are talking about?"

"It is something, as you said it, I have always feared, and hated, and always loved. It is Elven stubbornness, _mellon nín_."

Legolas seemed to be about to reply, but suddenly he froze and threw himself at the human, knocking them both down.

Aragorn looked at him slightly surprised, "Legolas, I think you are overreacting."

"Stay down!" The elf whispered and pushed him to the ground. Only now did Aragorn raise his head and notice the arrow stuck in the tree, precisely where his head had been a moment ago.

The Rohirrim reacted promptly and fired a volley of arrows in the direction the shot had come from. Gimli wanted to kick himself. Of course, Dargmor and another pirate had left the camp shortly before they were saved. So the two were still alive and wandering around!

Legolas leapt to his feet with agility one would never expect from someone in his condition and rushed the way the arrow had come from.

"No!" Aragorn tried to grab his arm, but he was too fast. "Come back, you stubborn elf!" But it was too late and soon his friend disappeared into the forest.

Legolas briefly glanced down at the body of a pirate. Apparently the Rohirrim arrows had killed Dargmor's companion, but the Captain himself had escaped them. The elf could hear his friends call him to come back, and some Rohirrim follow him. No! He would kill Dargmor himself! The Captain was his!

Hatred was usually unknown to Legolas, and, like most elves, he found no joy in revenge. But Dargmor had gone too far. He had hurt his loved ones and deserved his punishment.

Legolas could easily follow the pirate's footprints in the snow. The man was taking long steps, and there were no signs of blood, so he was most probably uninjured by the arrows. It didn't matter. He could deal with him anyway.

A few more steps and he was there. Standing before him was the man who had hurt him so much. Who had hurt his friends so much. The man who, even after being completely defeated, had tried to have his final revenge by shooting at Aragorn. Sapphire eyes narrowed to mere slits. No. Dargmor deserved no mercy.

"So here we meet again, Elf!" The pirate grinned, his voice loud and taunting. There was a dagger in his hand, and his dark eyes glimmered dangerously. "But what has befallen you? I am sorry to say that you look rather unhealthy. Perhaps you are not eating properly?"

"Save your words for the wolves I am going to feed with your dead body," Legolas hissed.

"Self-confident, are we?" The Corsair laughed. "I don't see how you are going to fight me in the state you are in. And that poor king-friend of yours… he looked even worse. It seems to me he won't last long. So I wanted to take pity on him and ease his passing with my arrow, but you stopped me. Too bad, now he will die slowly. You don't seem to be much of a friend."

"Feel fortunate if I find enough mercy to kill you swiftly." Legolas could barely contain his anger.

Dargmor laughed and briefly turned his back. He took a step away from Legolas, but suddenly turned around, sending a dagger flying in the elf's direction.

Legolas perceived the danger and moved aside with speed one would never expect from his battered body. The quick movement, however, cost him his balance, and he landed on the snow.

Two swift steps and Dargmor was upon him. He pressed his knee on the elf's chest, pinning him down. "Who is stronger now, elf? You dared stand against me and now you'll bear the consequences. This wasn't your war, you shouldn't have been involved."

"It was my war!" Legolas hissed through clenched teeth. "It has always been!"

"Foolish choice." Dargmor shrugged and looked around to find a weapon. "Ah, this will do." He took one of the elven knives and unsheathed it. "You shouldn't have helped the little rat who dared injure me!"

_Who dared injure me…_

Legolas was thinking quickly. This had happened just a few days ago, there was no way that the wound have healed.

Had Eldarion told him where he had wounded the Corsair?

Dargmor raised the knife, ready to slit his victim's throat. But he was not ready for the fist that slammed at the back of his left shoulder.

The pirate cried in pain and rage as his wound was aggravated. His breathing quickened, and he dropped the knife.

Legolas quickly stood up and grabbed the fallen knife. Dargmor was left weaponless and tried to defend himself with his bare hands. The elf could feel the pirate's dirty fingernails break through his flawless skin, but ignored his pain and disgust. He stabbed down, aiming at the pirate's heart, but the man rolled and it only pierced his arm. "This is your punishment for everything you did to us," the elf hissed and struck again, this time finding the man's upper leg. "This is for trying to kill Estel! And this…" He delivered his final blow, this time finding his aim. "This is for Eldarion!"

Legolas fell on the snow, panting and exhausted. All adrenaline that had kept him going had suddenly left his body, and now he felt unable to rise.

"Good work, laddie." A relieved dwarf shook him lightly. "You nearly got yourself killed once again. Couldn't you wait for the Rohirrim to come?!"

One of the men inspected Dargmor's body and nodded in satisfaction when he made sure the pirate was dead. Another one helped Legolas rise.

Before the elf could stand up, Aragorn arrived, leaning on Éomer. "I can see that, surprisingly, you are still alive, _mellon nín_." The healer's eyes quickly took in Legolas' body. "Then we can continue our conversation. I believe we had just reached the point about Elven stubbornness."

"Very funny," Legolas murmured and yawned tiredly. His latest fight had taken its toll on him.

Eldarion stared at Dargmor's body for a while and finally breathed a long sigh of relief. It was over. But the child didn't realize that the Corsair's deeds had outlived the man, and they had another ordeal to go through before they would finally reach safety.

The army rode north, Aragorn, Legolas, and Eldarion each sharing a horse with one of the Rohirrim, and Gimli mounted behind Éomer. Keen gray eyes were fixed forward.

_Hold on, my love. Help is coming._

---

"My Queen –"

"I know, Faramir." Arwen's voice was calmer than usual. "They are attacking again."

"I…I am…" The Steward trailed off, unable to finish. _I am sorry_, he wanted to say. _I should have pushed them away by now. I should have protected you, My Lady, I should have protected the City, but I have failed._

"You are doing your best," she continued, instead of him. "I value your service, Faramir. And, please, do not lose hope. We might not be completely alone," she added mysteriously.

The Steward looked at his Queen in surprise, wondering if her words bore some foresight, or were nothing more than a desperate guess.

---

The King of Gondor was unprepared for the sight that greeted his eyes. The Corsair Army looked like ants around their anthill, engulfing the Gondor forces that raced to stop them. His arm instinctively found the hilt of his sword.

"Éomer, I need someone to stay with Eldarion," he said. "He needs to be kept away from the battle."

Legolas opened his mouth to advise his injured friend to stay away from the battle as well, but the man's next words sent him into stunned silence.

"I need another horse," Aragorn said, looking at the Rohirrim he was sharing his steed with. "I need to ride by myself."

Wide blue eyes fixed on him. "And what good will this do? You will be killed before your men hear that the King has returned! You look terrible, my friend, you can barely keep yourself from falling from the horse, let alone hold a sword! I beg you, be sensible! You cannot fight, and you will be no use to your men dead!"

"You are right, _mellon nín_, I cannot fight," Aragorn replied suddenly. "I cannot help my men with my skills at battle. But they need me now, and the only way I could help them is to raise their spirits. They need to know that I am here, that I am fighting by their side."

"We can tell them that you are here!" Legolas protested desperately. "You do not need to fight!"

"You know that it is not the same. Nothing can raise the men's morale as much as the sight of their King fighting as one of them." He nodded his thanks to the man who dismounted their steed, leaving the horse all to him, and rode forward.

Legolas stared at his friend's retreating back, anger and frustration mixed with pride and affection.

_You don't expect me to stay idle either, do you?_ The elf wondered with a smile and rode forward, much to the shock of the man sharing his horse.

---

"The King! The King has returned!" Cries of joy and relief sounded through the battlefield.

Up on a balcony on one of the highest floors in the palace two gray-blue eyes turned towards the skies and thankful tears rolled down the smooth cheeks. Beautiful ruby lips turned into a smile, a smile that washed away all fears and nightmares she had been through since the day the news of Eldarion's kidnapping had come to her. A smile that reached her eyes and warmed her heart.

_Welcome home, my love._

---

Aragorn sighed and smiled as the next Corsair, who had dared raise his weapon against him, fell shot by an arrow. His loyal elven friend had not allowed a single foe to come anywhere near him. But the man had trouble keeping himself on the horse and holding his sword raised, so for the first time he was glad for this over protectiveness.

A quick hand went to the quiver, only to find it empty. Legolas gasped when he realized that he had run out of arrows, and he turned around in panic. "Estel, don't move!" He shouted and dismounted his horse, rushing forward. _He is badly injured, he cannot fight!_ He thought frantically, forgetting his own numerous wounds.

Aragorn heard his friend's warning, but didn't have much choice when one of the Corsairs lunged at him. The agile pirate jumped on the horse, pushing down its rider.

Aragorn fell to the ground and rolled over to avoid being crashed by the hoofs of the frightened horses. His wounds impacted painfully with the hard surface, but he recovered surprisingly fast and jumped to his feet, ready to face his assailant. He raised his sword with unsteady hand, silent resolve in his eyes.

The Corsair swung his blade, but the King blocked it with his own, taking a step to the left. He ducked quickly and trusted his sword into his attacker's stomach. The pirate dropped down with a moan, and Aragorn was about to sigh in relief when a hoarse command reached his ears.

"The King! Over there! Kill the King!"

_Great._ He stared at the three rather tall pirates quickly approaching him. A brief glance backwards told him that Legolas was frantically trying to reach his side, but was too far away. _It looks like I have to deal with them by myself_. His grip on the sword's hilt tightened, but it didn't make it any steadier.

One of the men charged at him, but Aragorn quickly blocked his blow. He thrust his sword towards the man's chest, but the pirate sidestepped it. The Corsair's blade swung towards his opponent, aiming to cut his head, but was masterfully stopped. _His skill is great, but I can see that he is greatly weakened_, the pirate thought with a grim smile. _So I must count on physical strength. If I kill him, Captain Dargmor will reward me generously._ Little did he know that the said pirate lay cold and numb, slain by the same golden elf now racing in panic to aid his friend.

The man suddenly dropped his sword and grabbed a large saddle, fallen from one of the horses. He threw the heavy object at the weakened king, causing him to fall to the ground with a surprised gasp. With two fast steps the tall pirate reached Aragorn and crushed his booted foot on the man's chest, forcing all air out of his lungs. Aragorn struggled to breathe, but the only image before his dimming vision was the man's grinning face.

"Oh, I see you have been injured here, _your Majesty_." The man's boot moved deliberately to a wound that had not closed completely. "And here. What has happened to you? You look like a sieve." The boot rose and came crushing down, once again leaving Aragorn fighting to catch his breath.

---

"Estel, no!" Legolas pushed away another pirate and continued his wild rush forward. The man was too far away, too far away! He would never reach him on time.

The thin figure of a pirate with dark and cunning eyes stood in front of him. "Don't you wish to fight me, Elf?" He asked tauntingly.

Legolas grunted in anger and frustration. He would have dealt with the man easily, but his body had taken too much assault recently. He didn't have a moment to spare, so he just pushed the man to his right and tried to go on.

"You have no choice, Elf," the man said darkly, and Legolas suddenly had to duck to avoid the blade flying towards his throat. He quickly held up his twin knives and prepared for the battle. He would deal with that arrogant creature; it was a matter of time. But time was what he did not have.

_Please, hold on a while longer, my friend. I am coming._

---

Aragorn heard his friend's panicked shout and felt the silent encouragement to hold on._ I will wait for you, mellon nín_. With the last remainder of his strength he raised his sword and cut a deep gash at the leg pressing him down. The pirate cried and fell forward. Aragorn saw the body flying down at him, and held his sword with its tip pointing up. The pirate fell over the blade and cried in agony as it pierced his chest.

The heavy body fell over Aragorn, pinning him in one place. He tried to move, but the weight pressed him firmly down. Once again he struggled to breathe, but the body on top of him didn't let him move his chest. Instinctively, he started coughing weakly, but even this was hard. Bright flashes appeared in front of his vision from the lack of oxygen, and suddenly he gave a strangled moan as the weight on top of him increased.

"What do we have here?" The pirate who had stepped over his dead companion's body grinned down. "The King of Gondor lying under my feet and nothing between him and my blade."

He raised his sword and swung it down.

---

"Nooooooooo!"

The only thing Legolas could see was his friend lying down helpless, all color drained from his face, and the dark blade that would end the man's life in seconds.

That is why he never saw the pirate's fist flying towards his side, before he felt it impact with his broken ribs. Neither did he see the raised sword.

The slender elven body hit the unyielding ground with a sickening thud. A soft sigh escaped the pale lips and he knew no more.

---

"Elessar!"

Aragorn suddenly felt part of the weight on his chest go away as a frantic Steward pushed down the pirate. The Corsair turned in rage to face his new foe, but Faramir had the element of surprise on his side, and swiftly thrust his sword through the unprepared man's heart.

However, he hadn't noticed the third Corsair, who had crept behind his back.

"Faramir!" Aragorn shouted weakly when he saw his loyal Steward fall unconscious. The pirate approached his fallen opponent with a grin and the king's heart raced in panic. "Legolas, hurry! Help Faramir!" _Where is this elf when you need him?_

When the question came to his mind, he gasped as a strange feeling of emptiness assaulted him. He could sense some great loss, as if a part of his heart was gone, and this scared him. But he attributed it to his Steward's impending death and fixed teary eyes on the fallen figure.

The Corsair took another step towards Faramir, but stopped abruptly as one of the Gondorian warriors jumped in front of him, eyes shining in grim determination. The young man raised his sword and Aragorn could hear the clash of metal.

The king watched with a clenched heart the blurry images move before his eyes. The Corsair was bigger and seemed stronger, but the Gondorian was faster and fought with love and devotion.

After a brief fight, during which Aragorn felt his heart stop several times, the pirate fell dead to the ground. The Gondorian rushed to Faramir and bent over the still form, sighing in relief. Then he walked to the fallen king, grabbed the dead pirate's body and pulled it away.

Aragorn rose slowly, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps. The Gondorian gave him a last glance and turned away.

"Wait!" The king grabbed the warrior's wrist. "Lad, you saved your King and your Steward's lives, and you want to leave before I have even thanked you!"

The man didn't answer and looked away, but not before Aragorn had caught a glimpse of the deep gray eyes.

Suddenly a benevolent smile graced his noble features and his look softened. "Oh, child! I thought you had given this up!" He gently lifted the warrior's helmet, letting the long, golden locks fall around the fair face. Éowyn blushed slightly, but didn't tremble at the touch. She was free of him, and for this he was glad. The brave lady deserved to be happy.

"I… I just thought he would need me," she muttered, looking briefly at her husband's unconscious form.

"Your decision is wise then, for he indeed needed you," the King said and his smile widened. "Now you can make sure he is returned to safety beyond the City walls."

Éowyn's eyes carefully took in Aragorn's battered body and pale face. "I think I will also need to make sure that _you_ are brought to safety," she pointed out with a bright smile.

"I will be alright," he said reassuringly. "Go, he needs you! And thank you!"

She looked at him briefly before running to her husband's side. Aragorn's gaze followed her, and then he turned around. Relief flowed through his body as he took in the battlefield.

The help of the Rohirrim riders had been invaluable. Most of the Corsairs lay dead, and the rest were trying to escape in small, scattered groups. At last he allowed himself a victorious smile.

They had won.

But suddenly it all disappeared. Horses, riders, fighting men, and dead bodies all swirled around into a fog of darkness. He couldn't distinguish the separate forms anymore.

All that he could see was the pale elven body lying limp in the hands of a distraught dwarf.

---

Arwen scanned worriedly the battlefield, looking for signs of her beloved. Her heart leapt as the Riders of Rohan appeared for it meant that the Corsairs would be easily pushed away.

But then she caught another sight that made her heart beat in joy and nervous anticipation. In the midst of the battle she had caught a glimpse of golden hair she knew too well. It had quickly disappeared among the mass of fighting dark shapes, but she was sure of what she had seen.

And if Legolas was here, then Estel, and probably Eldarion, were with him.

_Don't worry about Eldarion, my love. I won't come back without him. I swear._

Estel would never come back without Eldarion. And Legolas would never come back without Estel. For the first time in the latest days she smiled with joy and relief.

But suddenly she gasped as she felt a dull pain in her heart. She learned forward and gazed intently, her eyes worriedly moving over the fighting figures.

_You suffer, my love. Why? What has happened?_

---

Sad brown eyes left the pale face and looked at the trembling king, running wildly towards them. The man fell to his knees, all of his strength leaving him at once. He stretched his hands forward to touch the shining golden hair, reflecting the sunrays, but they were shaking so much that he couldn't control them. He tried to speak, but everything that came out of his mouth was a strangled sob.

He looked at Gimli, and the dwarf's voice caught in his throat. Never before had he seen Aragorn's eyes so pleading. And never before had the King looked so forlorn.

"He lives, laddie," Gimli assured him hurriedly. "He will be alright… I hope. Although I am afraid his ribs will hurt. And he injured his head, I don't know how bad, but he hit it as he fell. I killed that scum before he delivered his final blow." He shot the fallen Corsair a disgusted glare.

The shaking hands enveloped the still form. "He…he… will be… alright," the man sobbed quietly. "He… he has to be." He swallowed and closed his eyes, unable to continue.

_The Corsairs are leaving mellon nin. I am safe. Eldarion is safe. Thanks to you._

_Don't you wish to see our victory? Don't you wish to see the happy faces of the people who have come to greet us?_

_Wake up! They won't hurt you anymore. No one will hurt you anymore. It is over, mellon nín. We won._

_You won._

The snow was falling slowly, covering the dead bodies and the ugly signs of the battle under a white blanket. It fell on Aragorn's shoulders and hair, but he paid it no heed.

Suddenly he felt a slight movement in his arms and looked down. Two blue eyes were staring at him in wonder. Never before had this sight filled his soul with so much happiness.

A mischievous sparkle appeared in the sapphire eyes. "_Mellon nín_, you look terrible!"

Aragorn stared at the elf, confusion written all over his features. And then he laughed. Laughed and cried as he had never done before. Then he bowed his head, overwhelmed by silent sobs.

Legolas smiled as he felt tears of relief fall over his cheeks, mixing with his own.

---

"Estel!" Before the hapless king could realize what has befallen him, he was enveloped by the slender arms of his beautiful wife and kissed numerous times. "_Meleth nín_, I was so afraid!" She gently cupped his face in her hands and pulled back, so that she could take a look at his, and he saw that her stormy eyes were filled with tears. "My dreams have been dark and filled with dread. I feared I would never see you again," she admitted softly, not trusting her voice.

A strong hand gently caressed her smooth cheek. "It is over, my love. The darkness can reach us no more."

"_Nana_!"

"Eldarion!" The Queen had let her tears flow freely by now, and she pulled the child close to her heart.

Legolas watched the exchange, his own eyes slightly moist. He patiently waited for Arwen to express her joy and relief, and finally decided that it was time to announce his presence and cleared his throat. "I am also happy to see you again, Arwen," he said with a gentle smile. His voice was still weak from his last ordeal, but filled with relief and happiness.

The Queen turned to him, her face beaming. "I am sorry, Legolas, I should have thanked you immediately. I was so afraid, but my soul was greatly put at easy when my husband's escort returned and told me that Estel's guardian angel was with him. I knew you would take good care of him." She embraced him warmly. "No words can express my deep gratitude."

Suddenly she released the elf from her embrace and knelt before the dwarf, who was looking rather uncomfortable. "I must thank you too, my dear Gimli. You have always been a brave and loyal friend." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the little being's brow.

The poor dwarf quickly acquired the color of a ripe tomato as the beautiful _elleth_ kissed him. _She is not nearly as beautiful as her grandmother, but pretty nonetheless_, he thought and looked down to hide his embarrassment.

Eldarion grinned at the sight of the dwarf and looked around. He suddenly spotted a little figure standing by the door.

"Berehil!" He rushed towards his best friend, who had been injured when the Corsairs first took Eldarion. He hadn't recovered completely, but had managed to persuade the healers to let him go and meet his friend.

"Your wish came true, Eldarion." The other child smiled. "You left Gondor and saw the rest of the world. You must tell me what happened."

"Oh, I have to tell you everything!" The little prince seemed excited. "I fought orcs, and I saw some trolls, and I wounded the Captain of the Corsairs!"

The boy gaped at him. "You wounded their Captain?!"

"Yes, I did," Eldarion answered proudly. "And later he was defeated because of this wound."

Berehil stared at him in admiration. "You have to take me with you next time you leave Gondor! I want to see real trolls! What do they look like?"

"They are huge and frightening," Eldarion answered. "But I wasn't scared. They will never scare you if you are brave," he added with a proud smile. "I will take you with me when I return to Umbar." _And I will return,_ he thought, his eyes suddenly turning sad. _I have to honor the grave of a pirate who saved me. A man who gave his life for hope._

The happy Queen was listening to them with amusement. Finally she rose to her feet and turned back to Legolas. "My dear friend, you know that you are welcome to stay in Minas Tirith as long as you want."

"Thank you, Arwen, but I wish to settle in Ithilien as soon as possible," the golden-haired elf answered. "Many of my kin have already moved there, and others will come when they learn that I have returned. The Shadow is gone, but it will take long years for my people to restore the forest to what it once was." He noticed the King's gaze suddenly darken and quickly added. "But I think Gimli and I will gladly enjoy your hospitality until all of us have healed completely. I am afraid this will take a long time."

Arwen laughed merrily. "Then let the healing start tonight! Please, come inside and join us for dinner. I am sure you haven't seen decent food for a while."

These words seemed to lift all spirits, and everyone walked inside, impatient to rest and enjoy the mastery of the royal cooks. Aragorn was just about to enter, when he stopped and turned back, his eyes fixed on a lone figure that had remained behind.

"Faramir?" The Steward raised his head and the regret in his eyes caused the King's heart to twist painfully. "Faramir, the war is over. There is no need for grief now. Let us go inside and celebrate."

"I failed you, my Lord."

The reply startled Aragorn. "What are you talking about? You have never failed me."

"I was entrusted to protect the City, and I betrayed your trust. I should have pushed away the Corsairs, but I couldn't. I proved to be unworthy of your grace."

"How can you say that?" The King asked almost angrily and reached his Steward's side in a few long strides. "Faramir, you did everything that could be done! No one could have pushed away the Corsairs in this position!"

"Boromir would have done it." The reply was soft and came almost like a sob.

Aragorn sighed sadly, suddenly understanding what the problem was. "No, he wouldn't." He gazed into the sad, unbelieving eyes, and continued. "I am not your father, Faramir." He looked at his Steward, afraid that he might have said something wrong, and added quickly. "Your father was a good man. But he failed to see your worth. I don't."

Faramir looked up, not sure if to believe his King. Aragorn smiled gently, hoping that the man could see the truth in his eyes and know that he meant what he said. "I know your uses, Faramir, and they are many. I could never ask for a better Steward."

For a moment the Captain of Gondor stared speechless, not sure how to react. But finally he allowed himself a small smile. "Thank you, my Lord."

"I also wish Boromir was here," Aragorn continued sadly. "I wish he was here because he was a good man and a good friend, and I grieve over his passing. But I do not wish him back because I would prefer another Steward. No, Faramir, you have always been loyal to me, and I hold your service in very high regard. But we have won now, and it is time to rejoice. Come, my friend, let us join the others!"

The smile on the Steward's face was teary, but a smile nevertheless, and he followed his King inside the palace.

---

Weeks passed and slowly wounds healed and things started to come back to normal. Aragorn could still feel one of his graver injuries, but for the first time in his life he didn't wait impatiently for his recovery. For it would be the day his friends would leave.

Legolas' broken ribs had mended quickly, as only elven bones could, but he had decided to stay in the White City until Aragorn was completely healed. He didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave, much to the King's delight.

The winter in this part of Gondor was soft, and one day the weather was sunny and pleasant, inviting the four friends to go to a ride together. Of course, Gimli was not at all excited about the ride, but finally agreed to share a horse with his elven friend. The three horses ran merrily, making the snow crunch under their hoofs.

"Legolas, let us race!" Eldarion shouted happily.

"Race? My friend, you know you cannot ride as fast as me, and my heart will grieve to win and leave you defeated."

"You will not win!" The child challenged.

"Alright, I will race you, but I want to give you an advantage. I will keep Gimli on my horse, so that it will be harder for me."

"Fine. Let's go!" Eldarion rode forward and the elf quickly followed him.

Aragorn shook his head smiling. He dismounted his horse and sat on the ground to wait their return. His smile grew wider as he listened to the dwarf's cries of dismay.

"Wait! I have never agreed on a race! And I don't appreciate being handled like luggage! Legolas, make it stop! Legolas! I'll make you pay for this, princeling, I swear by my mother's beard! I'll walk you into the deepest cave and keep you there for days, no, months! Let us see if you will be laughing then…"

The voice grew fainter as the horses rode farther away. Aragorn rested his back on a tree, letting the serenity of the forest soothe him. He suddenly noticed a small black creature moving slowly on the snow. He placed his hand in front of it, and the beetle crawled on it.

_You are a strange creature, my little friend_, Aragorn thought as he raised his hand closer to his face to take a closer look at the beetle. _Even if the Corsairs had taken Minas Tirith and Gondor had fallen into turmoil and despair, you would have felt no difference. You would have continued to crawl in blissful ignorance, and nothing in your small world would have changed. Sometimes I think it is a blessing to live the way you do._

_And yet_…His eyes shifted towards the White City, which could be seen in the distance. _If you can feel no true sorrow, you can feel no true joy. You cannot lose your world, and, therefore, you cannot love it and treasure it as I do mine. Maybe, after all, I wouldn't want a fate like yours._

"What were you thinking about?" The clear elven voice startled him. He had not noticed when Legolas had returned.

"I was thinking that I don't want to be a beetle," Aragorn replied, causing his friend to burst into laughter.

"Most men don't." Legolas grinned. "That is the reason why Eldarion and I managed to escape. Maybe it is time for the beetles tale."

Eldarion suddenly appeared from behind a tree and noticed the beetle on his father's hand. "Oh, _ada_, I can see you have been playing with one of the Corsairs of Umbar!"

"What!" Aragorn and Gimli looked at him shocked.

Legolas smirked. "Hmm, Eldarion, it seems we have forgotten to restore one of the pirates to his human form."

"It seems so," the child said. "Poor man. He must be feeling quite miserable."

"It is a pity we killed the other Corsairs," Legolas continued, ignoring his friends' incredulous stares. "We could have turned them into beetles as well to keep him company."

Aragorn cleared his throat. "Maybe it is time enlightened the mere mortals about your secret."

"Hmm, is it?" Legolas looked doubtful.

"No!" Eldarion protested immediately. "Not yet!"

"Well, I wanted to take pity on their ignorance, but as you wish, my Prince," the elf said with a warm smile.

"Legolas!" A gray and a brown stare were fixed on him, and the elf finally conceded.

"Alright, alright, I have tortured you enough. Aragorn, do you remember the six Corsairs who ambushed you and nearly killed you?"

"I will need some time to forget that."

"Good. You might not know, but after you fell into that cliff, one of them returned to us, and the rest were sent to cut your head."

"This is most interesting. So?"

"So Eldarion and I turned them into beetles." Legolas laughed at his friend's incredulous expression before he continued. "Or at least one of them believed so."

Man and dwarf stared at them in complete shock. "A pirate believed you could turn men into beetles?!" Gimli shouted. "What does he think elves are? Yes, they are strange, pointed-eared, and arrogant, but to believe they can do magic is pure madness!"

Aragorn couldn't believe his ears. His travels to all parts of Middle-earth had acquainted him with various kinds of ignorance, and he had even amused himself by collecting legends about the Elves. But this was certainly the best one.

He suddenly gazed fondly at his golden-haired friend. "Legolas, I do not know what Elven Magic you used this time, but you did it again. You brought me home safely despite all of my efforts to get myself killed. I would have never survived this without you. _Le hannon, gwador nín_."

Legolas suddenly froze in shock and surprise and stared at his friend, almost expecting to see some hint that Aragorn was talking in jest and didn't truly meant what he had said. But the gray eyes were warm and serious.

_Gwador?_

Aragorn had never called him a brother before.

Eldarion watched with amusement his elven friend turn a soft shade of red. _He is not nearly embarrassed enough_, the child thought mischievously. _Fortunately, that can be easily helped._

Before the poor elf could say something, two little arms were enveloped around his neck. "_Ada_ is right! Thank you so much, Uncle Legolas!"

Legolas almost choked at that. Uncle?! Well, this was too much.

Gimli doubled over with laughter. "Uncle Legolas! Oh, my friend, I am sure your father would be thrilled and proud to learn that you have a mortal nephew!"

By that time the elf had turned an even deeper shade of red, and Eldarion finally took pity on him. After all, there were better things to do than embarrass Legolas…

"Thank you too, Uncle Gimli!" The dwarf found himself enveloped in the little arms, and his face color could soon compare to that of his elven friend.

Aragorn watched the entire scene with amusement. His eyes traveled to his human son, and then to his Elven and Dwarven 'uncles'. "We are a most interesting family," he observed with a grin.

"That's true," Gimli chuckled. "A family indeed. We might get into trouble by ourselves, but then we always reunite and get into trouble together, as a real happy family!"

Legolas shot him a quick glare. "Let me point out, my friend, that I do not get into trouble by myself! It is the human who brings me ill fortune."

"Hmm, I have to say, you were injured when we met," Aragorn reminded him. "And you haven't seen me for ten years. Do I get you into trouble from a distance?"

"I was shot only because of your son!" Legolas protested. "He is the same as you!"

The king sighed. "My friend, it is you who gets my son into trouble, not other way around." He suddenly paled and seemed worried. "Wait! Don't tell me that you plan to start leading my son into trouble the way you did with me when I was young!"

Legolas started explaining that his life had been perfectly peaceful before he had met a certain human, but Aragorn ignored him and turned to his son.

"Be careful, _ion nín_," he warned. "Your life is going to change dramatically after you have met this elf."

Father and son grinned at each other. They both knew that Eldarion's life would change after he had met Legolas.

And they were both looking forward to that.

**THE END**

_It's over and I hope you enjoyed it :) If you haven't reviewed until now, now is the time :P (please?)_

_I have some ideas about a sequel. Yes, Dargmor is dead, but someone else is alive, and he might want revenge on our heroes for what happened in this story. In the sequel you will see how exactly Eldarion's life will change after he has met Legolas (certainly not for the safer :)) Tell me if you are interested._

_Congratulations to those who guessed who the riders were__: Spitfire-Hanyou16, Kalisona, Wulfeh, the randomer, NinjaAlchemist (yes, it is too convenient, but unfortunately this is the story's end), __Lil' Estel (I know you changed your guess, but you first one was right. Besides, I loved your second guess, it would be nice to see the El's. Maybe in the sequel), G. A. Clive, Telcontar Rulz, Arodiel, MinceyJ, fair rider, __Mistystream Sootfur's Loyalty_

_The third chapter of "Faces of Darkness" is coming soon. It is called "For You"._

_Many thanks to all anonymous reviewers who stubbornly refused to leave an email :D (especially to my favorite __**randomer**_

_Thank you so much for reading!_

18


End file.
